Link and Midna Come Alive Literally!
by Midna3452
Summary: Link and Midna are somehow transported into the strange and mysterious world of Washington State! Please R&R! Major ending TP spoilers! LinkXMidna COMPLETE!
1. Link and Midna Come Alive

**A/N: Hey people! So i was thinking of doing a story where characters come into the real world, and i thought: who better than Link and Midna? So, this story was born. Enjoy!**

**Link and Midna Come Alive- Literally!**

**Chapter 1**

It started out like any other day. I woke up, went to school, came home, had dinner, and I was now presently playing my favorite game _The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_ on the Wii.I had already mastered the game twice, but it was still fun to play again and again. I had just gotten to the part where Link and Midna find the Twilight Mirror in pieces, when there was a huge clap of thunder outside my window. I disregarded this; I would turn off the game right after the cut scene so I could save it.

"So close. . .," said Midna, kneeling on the floor of the Mirror Chamber. "I was so close and now this. . ."

The sages then came down and told the story of how they had sealed Ganondorf away, but a new evil being, the King of Shadows, had broken the mirror into four shards. The sages told Link and Midna where the other three shards could be found, before going back up to their pillars. Midna looked at Link and they both nodded, agreeing to search for the mirror shards, and the cut scene ended.

Just as I pressed the button for Midna to warp Link out of the Mirror Chamber, a huge flash of lightning and a crack of thunder sounded directly outside, and the TV screen went black.

"No!" I yelled in frustration, trying desperately to get the TV back on. "Great! Now I'll just have to do it over again." I muttered. Just then the TV turned back on. It was, surprisingly, at the place where I had told Midna to warp to, but with one small difference: Link and Midna weren't there.

"Huh?!" I said, staring at the screen. As I did so, there was a flash of light on my ceiling, and I jumped back as two figures fell out of seemingly nowhere. They landed on the ground with a thud, and I gasped and dropped the Wii remote and nunckuck as I stared at them. One was a boy, about seventeen years old, with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, and he was wearing a green tunic with a matching hat, a sword and shield slung over his back. The other was a black and white-splotched imp with strange markings on her arms, bright orange hair, and headdress that covered one of her eyes.

I nearly passed out as I realized that Link and Midna were actually sitting on the floor in my room.

"Ugh. . . Midna, what did you do?" Link said, sitting up and rubbing his head where he had landed on it. That was the first time I had ever heard him speak, and he had a very soft voice.

"I didn't do anything except warp us like you told me to," replied Midna, getting up and hovering a few feet above the ground. That was when Link finally noticed me standing on the other side of the room, staring at the pair with wide eyes. Midna turned around and saw me when she followed Link's gaze.

"Who are you?" Link asked, cautiously standing up, one hand going for the hilt of his sword.

"Oh, no! I-I'm not an enemy," I said quickly, raising my hands and hoping Link would trust me. He looked at me, his eyes narrowed.

"What do you think Midna?" he asked, looking at the imp out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, she certainly doesn't seem dangerous," Midna mused, putting a finger to her chin in contemplation.

"Okay, just tell us who you are and we won't hurt you," Link said, his hand slightly relaxing its grip on the sword.

"M-my name's Alex," I said, still not fully believing that I was having a conversation with the actual Link of Ordon Village.

"My name's Link," said Link, taking his hand away from his sword and extending it towards me. I hesitated a moment, then took his hand and shook it. He had a strong grip.

"I'm Midna," said Midna, smiling and showing one of her fangs.

"I know," I said, smiling also.

"Wait, how do you know?" asked Link, getting suspicious again.

"Um, it's hard to explain," I started. "You see-"

"Hey Link, look!" Midna exclaimed, cutting me off and pointing to the TV, which was currently showing an unoccupied Hyrule Field.

"What the-" Link said, running over and pressing his face and hands to the screen.

"Ah! Don't do that!" I exclaimed, surprising Link as I ran over and tried to pry one of hands off the screen.

"S-sorry," he said, stepping back and looking at me oddly.

"It's just, you could get fingerprints all over the TV and you'll hurt you're brain if you stand to close," I explained.

"What's a TV?" asked Midna, floating around the set and examining it.

"It's . . . um . . . ," I said, not really sure how to explain. "It's a box that shows movies and TV shows. You can also play games on it, and somehow you guys came out of it."

"We . . . came out of it?" questioned Midna, looking at me with a puzzled look on her face.

"Never mind how we came out," said Link before I could answer. "How do we get back in?"

"That's something I don't know the answer to," I admitted. Link and Midna looked at me, a range of expressions on their faces.

"But, then how are we supposed to get the mirror shards?" asked Midna, turning to Link.

"I don't know," he answered softly, and I could feel the despair enveloping them.

"If it makes you feel any better, you both could stay here until we find a way for you to get back," I suggested, thinking of how I would explain them to my parents.

"You mean. . . you'll help us?" Link asked, his face pleading and happy at the same time.

"Yeah," I replied, smiling to show I meant it.

"You don't have to," said Midna, looking down. "I don't want any more people getting involved with this if I can help it."

"Well, I kind of already am involved," I said. "Seeing as you both landed in _my_ room."

"Yeah, I guess," Midna said, looking up at me, a small smile on her face.

"By the way, where are we?" Link asked. I laughed.

"I was wondering when you would ask that," I said, smiling. "You're in Washington State in America."

"America?" Link questioned, his eyebrows furrowing in incomprehension.

"Boy do I have a lot to explain," I said. I explained to them all about America and really the whole Earth, seeing as how they lived in fantasy worlds and didn't have a clue as to what I was talking about. I also explained that they were from a video game and how I thought they got here, which they were both shocked to here about. After they'd gotten over the initial shock, I heard foot steps coming up the stairs.

"Oh crap!" I muttered. Then I said, louder, "Here, you guys hide in my closet!"

"You're closet! Are you insane? I'm not going in a closet!" Midna exclaimed.

"Shh! Please, you have to be quiet!" I whispered. "I don't want anyone to hear you."

"Alex, who are you talking to?" I heard my mother's voice from the hallway.

"Hurry, go!" I said, pushing Link towards the closet. He grabbed Midna around the waist and put one hand over her mouth to silence her protests. I opened the closet door and Link closed it just as my mother knocked on my bedroom door.

"Alex, honey, who are you talking to?" She asked again, opening my door and stepping into my room.

"Um, no one, just myself," I said quickly. "Oh, and could you please wait for me to open my door next time?"

"Okay, I understand, privacy," said my mother, giving me an odd look. "Well, anyway, dinner's ready downstairs."

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute," I said. My mother stepped out of my room and I closed the door behind her when she got to the bottom of the stairs. I ran over to my closet and opened it to find an infuriated Midna and Link clutching his hand to his side.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, noticing a red mark on his hand as he stepped out of the closet.

"She bit me!" he said, pushing Midna out in front of him so he could examine his hand.

"I told you to let go of me," Midna said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"But then you wouldn't have shut up," Link retorted, putting his hand at his side when he made sure it wasn't bleeding.

"Yes I would've, Dog Boy," said Midna, and Link glared at her.

"Um, listen guys," I cut in. "I have to go eat dinner so. . . wait, I know, I'll just bring you guys some food up here, okay?"

"Okay," said Link and Midna.

"But you guys have to stay in the closet until I come back, alright?" I said.

"Again?" Midna whined.

"And you have to be _quiet_," I warned.

"Fine," Midna grumbled, and Link followed her into the closet.

"I won't be long," I said, closing the door.

I opened my bedroom door and closed it behind me as I went downstairs, praying to the Gods of Hyrule that no one would discover the Ordonian and the imp in my closet.

**A/N: So, how do you all like it so far? I'll update as soon as i get at least 2 reveiws!**


	2. Pizza and Pumpkins

Link and Midna Come Alive- Literally

**Link and Midna Come Alive- Literally!**

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, nearly running over my ten year old sister in the process.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" she yelled, pushing her way past me into the kitchen.

"Sorry, Jess," I said, following her and grabbing my plate off the kitchen table. I started piling my plate high with pizza slices, and my parents and sister stared at me like I had gone insane.

"Honey, are you alright?" asked my mother, noticing as I put more food than I could ever hope to eat on my plate.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said quickly. "Oh, and could I pretty please eat up in my room tonight?"

"But dinner is family time, Alex," my father said. "You know that."

"Yeah, I know, but just this once?" I asked again. "Please?"

"Well, alright," said my mother after a minute.

"Thank you!" I said, smiling.

"But are you really going to eat all that food?" she asked.

"Uh-huh, I'm starving," I said, noting the slightly suspicious looks in my parent's eyes.

"Alex, you don't have a boy from school over without us knowing, do you?" my father asked, getting straight to the point.

"What?! No!" I said, shocked that they would think that. "I don't have a boy from school over." I had a boy from Ordon Village over, and he didn't even know where my school is, let alone go to it.

"Alright," my mother said again. "But call us if you need anything."

"Will do," I said, turning around and walking up the stairs as fast as I could without all the pizza falling off my plate. I got to my room and closed and locked the door behind me.

"Link, Midna," I said. "You guys can come out now."

"Finally!" said Midna, opening the closet door and floating out. "Man it's cramped in there."

"Speak for yourself," said Link, stepping out behind her. "You're much smaller than I am."

"I brought you guys some pizza," I said, showing them the plate full of pizza slices.

"What the heck is pit-sa?" said Midna, floating over to look at the plate. "It looks gross."

"Pizza," I corrected her. "And it's really good. Here, try some."

Link walked over and took a piece from the plate, holding it by just the crust.

"Um, you might want to hold both ends," I suggested, watching as the cheese started to slowly drip to the floor. Link caught it before it hit the carpet.

"Which part do you eat?" he asked, examining the piece. I almost laughed out loud at how intently he was examining it.

"You can eat any side," I said. "But the thinner side has more flavor."

Link took a bite, and his eyes opened wide in surprise.

"It's good!" he remarked, through a mouthful of cheese. "You should try some Midna."

"I will if you close your mouth," she said, a disgusted look on her face.

"Sorry," Link said after he swallowed, then took another bite.

Midna took a piece of pizza from the plate. It was huge in her tiny hands, but she managed to hold and bring it to her mouth. As she bit it and started chewing, the look on her face turned to one of sheer revulsion.

"Ugh, that's disgusting!" Midna said, after swallowing the piece she had bitten off and dropping the rest of the slice. I caught it before it landed on the carpet.

"How do you not like it?" asked Link, watching Midna as he took another bite of pizza.

"It's gross," Midna said, crossing her arms in front of her. "What's it made of?"

"Cheese, dough, tomato sauce, and some spices," I said, sitting down on my floor and biting into my own slice of pizza. Link sat down as well, and Midna floated closer to the ground.

"Ew. I guess I just don't like you're light-dwelling food," Midna said.

"You never ate anything when we were traveling in Hyrule," Link stated, taking another piece of pizza from the plate.

"That's because what _you_ eat is disgusting," Midna said.

"How are pumpkins disgusting?!" Link asked.

"They're too sweet," Midna replied, wrinkling her nose. Link looked at her like she'd gone insane.

"Whatever," he finally said, and resumed eating his slice. Link and I finished the piece in silence.

"Well," I said after we'd finished. "We've got the food taken care of, but what are we going to do about sleeping arrangements? I mean, you can't just check into a hotel like _that_." I motioned to Link's green tunic and hat with his sword and shield on his back.

"Why?" he asked, looking confused.

"Because people on Earth don't usually dress the way you do," I said.

"They don't?" Link questioned.

"No! They dress like this," I motioned to my t-shirt over jeans.

"Isn't that outfit a little, I don't know . . . confining?" Midna asked, looking at me.

"Midna, people _definitely_ do NOT dress like you," I said.

"Hmph!" she huffed, and looked away.

"Anyway, I guess you guys have to stay with me," I said. "I have a bed that pulls out from under mine. You guys can sleep on it, but you'll have to share."

Link and Midna looked at each other.

"Fine," Link sighed. "I guess it's better than sleeping on the floor."

"Alright," said Midna. "But if you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you."

"Understood," Link replied, looking at Midna nervously.

"Okay. I'll be back in minute," I said, standing up. I picked up the empty plate and went over and opened my door. I darted out of my room as fast as I could, and ran downstairs.

It was now about nine o'clock at night, and I wanted to Link and Midna to go to sleep as soon as possible so I could think about tomorrow. It would be Tuesday, and that meant that I had school. I couldn't leave them at home, and they couldn't go with me. Or could they. . .

I was thinking about this as I said good-night to my parents and sister. I went upstairs, got ready for bed, and pulled out the bed for Link and Midna.

"Um, Link," I said, my train of thought broken as I saw Link about to sit down on the bed. "You might want to take off your sword and shield."

"Oh, right. Thanks," Link replied, slipping his shield and sword off over his head.

"No problem," I replied. I resumed my thinking about school tomorrow as I got into bed and turned out the light. As soon as I heard Midna's breathing slow down, I had it! I smiled as I drifted off to sleep, a new plan in my head.

**So, how do you like it so far? The next chapter's gonna be long! I already have it written, so i'll post it after 3 more reveiws!**


	3. Never Anger an Imp

Link and Midna Come Alive- Literally

**Link and Midna Come Alive- Literally!**

**Never Anger an Imp**

When I woke up the next morning, I thought it had all been a dream. I mean, Link and Midna were just characters in a video game. They weren't real, right? _But of course they're real,_ I realized, as I opened my eyes and found myself face-to-face with Midna.

"Gah!" I exclaimed, falling out of bed and surprising Midna with my outburst.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" she asked, looking at me lying on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, sitting up and rubbing my head where I fell on it. "What time is it?"

"What?" asked Link, walking over to me.

"Time. What time- oh, never mind!" I stood up and looked at my clock. It read 6:45 AM.

"Oh good," I said, relieved. "I still have time to call Jake. School doesn't start till 8."

"What are you talking about?" Midna asked. I turned to them.

"You guys are going to school today," I said. Their eyes widened in surprise.

"What is school?" asked Midna suspiciously.

"It's where people go to learn," I replied.

"To learn? Why don't you just hire a private tutor?" Midna asked.

"Because it's expensive," I said. "Anyway, I need to call my friend Jake so he can lend you some clothes, Link."

"Lend me some clothes?" Link questioned.

"Like I said before, you're not going out dressed like _that_." I walked over to the phone

and dialed Jake's number.

"What's that?" asked Midna, floating over and looking at the phone in my hand.

"Its' a phone. Now please be quiet so I can talk to Jake!" I said, a little frustrated.

"Fine!" Midna said, crossing her arms and floating over to sit on Link's shoulder. I ignored her and listened as Jake picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Jake? Hi, it's Alex!" I said.

"Oh, hi Alex. You know school doesn't start for another hour, right?" Jake asked.

"Yes, I know. Listen, can you come over here with a t-shirt and a pair of pants, like, now?" I asked.

"Um, they're not for you, are they?" he asked.

"No, they're not for me!" I exclaimed. "They're for, uh, someone I'd like you to meet. Can you come over?"

"Sure, I guess," Jake said, sounding confused. "Give me ten minutes."

"'Kay," I said. "Bye. Oh and thanks!"

"You're welcome," Jake replied. "Bye." He hung up.

"Okay," I said, putting the phone down and turning to Link and Midna. "My friend Jake is coming over in a few minutes, and he might be a little freaked out. So be nice." I looked at Midna, who had a small smile on her face.

"Okay," she said, scowling.

"Does he know who we are?" Link questioned.

"He should. And other people will too," I warned. "You guys can not tell _anyone_ who you are unless I say so. Got it?"

"But why not?" Midna whined.

"Because then you'll be taken to a lab and be experimented on," I said, calmly. They both looked scared. "So, do you understand?" They nodded quickly.

"Now, when we go to school, Midna, you'll have to hide in Link's shadow," I said.

"But I don't want to hide in Link's shadow," Midna whined again. "I want to see this 'school' and all I can see from Link's shadow is his b-"

"Okay, that's enough," said Link, slapping his hand over Midna's mouth. I tried not to laugh at Link's red face.

"Mmph!" Midna exclaimed, trying to pry Link's hand from her mouth. He took it away before she could bite him again.

"I have to get changed," I said, going over and grabbing an outfit out of my dresser. "you guys stay here."

Link nodded as Midna stared at him madly. I opened my door and went into the bathroom to change. When I got back to my room and closed the door, I heard something hit my window. I threw my pajamas in the hamper and walked over to my window. I opened it to find Jake standing outside, a rock on one hand and a bag in the other.

"Hi Jake!" I called, softly so I wouldn't wake my parents.

"Hey!" he called back. "Let me in! It's going to start raining soon."

"Be right there!" I said, shutting the window and walking over to the door.

"I'll be back in a minute," I said to Link and Midna as I passed them. I opened my door and went downstairs to open the front door for Jake. He was standing right outside, and quickly came in, shutting the door behind him.

"Okay, what do you need my clothes for again?" he asked as we started walking upstairs.

"Well . . . uh . . . you know Link and Midna from _The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about them?" Jake questioned.

"Well, they're sort of . . . alive. And their in my room right now." We stopped outside of my door.

"What?!" Jake exclaimed. "Did you have too much sugar this morning? They're _video game characters._ They're not real!"

"Yes they are," I said. "Here, see for yourself." I opened my door, pulled Jake inside, and shut the door behind us. Jake's mouth opened in shock as he stared at Link and Midna standing by my bed.

"Guys, this is Jake," I said. "Jake, this is Link and Midna." Jake kept staring as Link stepped forward.

"Hi, nice to meet you," said Link, extending his hand.

Jake just gaped at it.

"Oh, do you not know how to shake hands?" Link questioned.

"Of course I know how to shake hands!" Jake said, snapping out of his daze. "I just . . . can't believe you're real."

"Hey, you didn't forget about me, did you?" Midna chimed in, floating between Link and Jake.

"Whoa! H-hi M-Midna," Jake stuttered, staring at Midna nervously.

"Aw, the little light-dweller is scared of me," Midna said, smiling.

"I'm not scared of you!" Jake said. "You're just sort of freaky. And really short."

"What did you call me?" Midna asked, getting mad.

"Um . . . freaky and. . . short?" Jake answered nervously. Midna looked furious.

"Oh, Goddesses of Hyrule," Link muttered, staring as Midna's hair turned into a giant hand. Midna stared at Jake, and her hair made an upwards motion and Jake was lifted into the air. He yelled, and looked at Midna in fear.

"I'M NOT FREAKY! YOU THINK I LIKE BEING THE SIZE OF A CHILD?! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I HAVE TO GO AROUND BEING A FREAKIN' IMP! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" Midna screamed.

"N-no, I don't! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Jake said, threatening to break into tears. Just then, there was a knock on my door.

"Alex, honey, who are you talking to?" my mother asked through the door.

"Oh, Midna, see what you did?" I hissed. "Now I have to go out and explain to my mom that I'm not completely insane!" I put my hand on the doorknob. "Put Jake down. Now."

"Okay," said Midna as I opened my door and stepped outside.

"What were you yelling about?" my mother questioned as I closed my door.

"Uh, nothing. I just had a bad dream." I said. I winced as I heard a muffled thump and someone groan.

"What was that?" my mother asked suspiciously.

"My radio," I answered. "It's some new morning show where people throw things at each other."

"Okay . . . well, get ready for school. It starts in 45 minutes."

"Will do," I replied. My mother turned and went downstairs, and I went back into my room.

"What did you do?!" I asked Midna furiously. I noticed Link helping Jake stand up, and Jake was rubbing his head.

"I put him down, like you said," replied Midna, smiling evilly.

"You _threw_ me!" Jake exclaimed.

"Oh, don't be such a baby! You landed on the bed," said Midna.

"Yeah, but my head hit the headboard!" Jake replied.

"Okay! Both of you shut up!" I yelled. Everyone stared at me. "Look, I don't have time for this. We have to be in school in 43 minutes. Link, go get dressed."

"But I am dressed," Link said, looking down at his tunic.

"No!" I exclaimed, slapping my palm to my forehead. I grabbed the bag that Jake had brought over and threw it to Link. "Get dressed in _these_."

"Uh, okay," Link said, looking into the bag.

"Wait, come here," I said quickly. Link walked over and I opened my door a bit. "The bathroom's right there, see? Go change in there and come right back. And don't let anyone see you!" I shoved Link out the door and closed it.

"Now, Midna, you won't be able to come out of Link's shadow at all, okay?" I said to Midna.

"I already told you, I don't want to stay in Link' shadow," she replied.

"Well, then what else are you going to do?" I asked, frustrated.

"This," Midna said. She closed her eyes, and a blue glow formed around her. Five seconds later, the light faded and a girl with bright orange hair in a ponytail and red eyes stood in Midna's place.

"Hey, it worked!" she exclaimed, looking at herself. "Well, sort of."

"Midna?!" I said, staring at her. She was taller than me, but still a little shorter than Jake. She was wearing a blue-ish green shirt with a black pattern around the edges and black jeans.

"Yeah, it's me!" Midna said, smiling. "I've been trying to change back into myself for a long time."

"_That's'_ not your true form, is it?" Jake asked, looking confused.

"Of course it's not!" said Midna. "Wait- how do you know about my true form?"

Before Jake could answer, the door opened and Link came in.

"Hey, is this ri- ah! Who are you?"! Link exclaimed when he caught sight of Midna.

"It's me, stupid!" she replied.

"Midna?! Whoa, what happened to you?" Link asked.

"I turned into a human. Isn't it obvious?" Midna said.

"You're almost as tall as me!" Link stated. "But, where's your fused shadow thingy?"

"My _headdress_," Midna corrected him. "turned into the thing that's holding my hair up." She pointed to her ponytail.

"Oh," Link said.

"Uh, Link, we have to go, and your shirt's on backwards," I said.

"It is?" he asked, looking at it.

"Yeah, the picture's supposed to be on the front," said Jake. "Turn it around."

"Okay," said Link. He put his arms through the armholes and managed to turn the shirt around without actually taking it off.

"Is this right?" asked Link when he'd put his arms back through the holes.

"Yup. But you might want to zip up your- oh, Lord," I said, covering my eyes with my hand as the jeans Link was wearing fell down.

"Eh heh heh. Oops," said Link, blushing furiously as he pulled his pants back up. "Now what do I do?" He shot Midna a glare as he saw her trying not to laugh.

"Zip up the zipper," I replied, putting my hand down.

"The what?" Link questioned.

"The zipper!" I replied, aggravated. "The thing on the front!"

"Oh, this?" Link said, zipping his pants up.

"Yes, now do the button," I said. "Thank God you and Jake are the same size." I muttered.

"Now what do we do?" asked Midna.

"Well, I guess you'll have to go with Jake for a little bit while I get some breakfast," I said. "Can you handle them for a few minutes?" I asked Jake.

"As long as _she_ behaves," Jake said, jerking his finger towards Midna.

"All right, all right, fine," Midna said. "I'll be nice."

"Good. Now can you guys go through my window to get out? You really can't come downstairs right now," I said, knowing my parents would freak out as soon as they saw them.

"Sure, I've jumped from this height lots of times," Link said.

"But I haven't," said Midna, peering out the window.

"Well then, I'll catch you," said Link. Midna smiled gratefully at him.

"Okay, then let's go," said Jake, opening my window. He eased his way over the edge until he was hanging off the window sill. Then, he let go and fell to the ground with a grunt.

"Are you okay?" I called to him.

"Yeah," Jake replied. "It's just higher than I thought."

"Alright, I'll go next," said Link, sitting on the edge of the windowsill and jumping. He landed on the ground and turned to wait for Midna. "Come on," he said, stretching out his arms.

Midna sat on the windowsill, closed her eyes, and jumped. She landed safely in Link's arms and he set her on her feet.

"Okay, we'll see you in a few minutes," Jake called up to me.

"Okay. Oh, and good luck not getting seen!" I shut my window. Then, I went downstairs to have breakfast.


	4. Monsters on Wheels

**A/N: i just want to say thanks to all the people who read and reviewed my story so far! So, get ready for monsters on wheels, popular girls, and mind control!**

**Link and Midna Come Alive- Literally!**

**Monsters On Wheels**

After breakfast, I ran upstairs, brushed my teeth and hair, grabbed my book bag and headed out the door. As soon as I closed the door behind me, Jake came out from behind a bush, Link and Midna following close behind.

"Okay, let's go to the bus stop," I said.

"What's a bus stop?" asked Link.

"It's where you wait for the bus," Jake said, as we started walking.

"Oh," Link said. "Um, what's a bus?"

"Do you guys even have electricity in Hyrule?" I asked.

"What's that?" Link questioned.

"I'm guessing that's a no," Jake said. "But, don't you have it in the Twilight Realm?"

"Uh, no, we just use magic," Midna said.

"Ugh! You guys don't know anything about this world at all!" Jake said, slightly frustrated.

"Well, yeah, if we're from a . . . um . . . _video game,_ like you said, of course we wouldn't unless we were programmed to," Midna said.

"Wow, you catch on fast," I remarked.

"Well, I'm not known for being stupid," said Midna grumbled.

"Here we are," I said, coming to a halt at the bus stop. We stood there for a few minutes until we heard the low grumbling of the bus' engine.

"W-what's that?" Link asked, looking slightly freaked out.

"It sounds like a monster," said Midna.

"That must be a pretty big monster," Link remarked.

"Guys, relax. It's just the bus," I said reassuringly. Just then, the bus came around the corner and stopped in front of us.

"Oh Goddesses," Link said, staring up at the bus and clutching onto Midna's arm.

"Ow! Link, you're cutting off the circulation!" Midna exclaimed, prying Link's hand off of her arm as the doors opened. Jake stepped on, but Midna and Link froze.

"Ugh, guys, move!" I said.

"IT- IT'S GOING TO EAT US!" screamed Link, attracting the attention of all those on the bus.

"Oh, Lord, please help me," I muttered, putting my head in my hands.

"Uh, kid, you gettin' on or what?" the bus driver asked, staring at Link oddly.

"Oh no! I don't have any weapons to defend us!" Link yelled. "Midna, use your magic!"

"Okay!" Midna said, preparing to shoot an energy blast at the bus.

"NO!" I yelled, grabbing her wrists and jerking them apart. "It's not going to eat you. It's not even alive. Now, just get on. Please?"

"We're putting our trust in you, Alex," Link said. "If we die, it's your fault."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get on!" I pushed them towards the door and Link reluctantly climbed the steps, and Midna followed. I went on next and the bus driver closed the doors.

"Are they okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I replied. "They're from . . . Romania. They've never seen a bus before."

"Oh, okay," the driver said. "Just keep them under control."

"Alright," I said. I walked to the back of the bus with every single eye on me. I sat down in an empty seat across from Midna, who was sitting next to Link. Jake was sitting behind them.

"Ah!" Link exclaimed when the bus started moving.

"Link, calm down, it's okay. It's supposed to do that," I reassured him.

"What's pulling the bus?" asked Midna.

"Nothing's pulling it," I said. "It runs on an engine."

"And that is . . .," she prompted.

"Something that runs on electricity," I said with a sigh. "I'll explain what electricity is later." Just then, the bus stopped and two more people got on. One was my friend Serena, who came over to sit next to me, and the other was my friend Erin, who sat next to Jake.

"You said I could get the window seat today," Serena said.

"Oh, right. Go ahead," I said, standing up so she could go past me.

"Who are they?" she asked, sitting down and looking at Link and Midna, who were staring at her.

"My cousins from Romania," I said.

"Oh," said Serena.

Erin leaned around her seat so she could talk to them better. "Hi! I'm Erin and that's Serena. And you are?"

"I'm Li-" Link started to say.

"Luke!" I said, cutting him off. "He's Luke. And that's Mindy."

"Mindy? What are you talking abo-mglph!" Jake had reached over from behind and put his hand over Midna's mouth.

"They had to change their names when they came to America, and sometimes they forget," I explained to Serena and Erin, who looked confused.

"Oh, okay . . .," Erin looked a little suspicious, but then it passed. "I love your hair, Mindy. I didn't even know you could dye it that color."

"Die it? Why would I want to kill it?" Midna asked.

"Uh . . .," Erin said. Serena turned to me and whispered: "Are they a little slow or something?"

"I can hear you!" Midna said, getting mad.

"Uh, no," I said quickly, afraid of another one of Midna's outbursts. "They're just really out of touch with our customs here in America, even electricity. They're really very smart. Really." Midna seemed to calm down a bit.

"I miss Epona," muttered Link.

"Epona? Isn't that-" Erin started to say.

"What do you miss that freakin' horse for? She was stupid! The skull kid was more help than her!" Midna said, cutting Serena off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa- skull kid? That sounds like _The Legend of Zelda_," Erin said.

"Uh, yeah," I said, shooting Midna and Link a death glare. "They were playing it over at my house and they really got into it." _Or out of it_, I thought.

"But I thought you said they weren't good with electricity?" Erin said.

"Well, I just had to show them the Wii," I said. "It's the coolest thing ever, right?"

"Well yeah, but-" Erin was silenced as I cut her off.

"What is this, twenty questions or something?" I said, aggravated.

"Well, sorry," she said, turning away to glare out the window.

"Look, sorry Erin, I'm just really stressed out right now," I said. She was silent for a moment.

"Oh, all right. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt since you look like you've had a rough day so far," said Erin. "Just don't take out your frustration on me."

"Or me," Serena said.

"Or me," said Jake.

"Jake, you don't get let off," I said.

"Well!" I heard Jake mutter "sexist" under his breath. I laughed.

"I'm just kidding," I said.

"You'd better be," he said, and then he laughed too.

"Whoa! That's a big building!" Link exclaimed, looking out the window.

"It's just the school," Erin said.

"The place to go if you want to be bored out of your skull," Serena said.

"I thought you went there to learn," Midna said, looking confused.

"Well, yeah, but it's boring to learn,"

"Not if you're learning how to train stallhounds," Midna said, smiling at the memories.

"Where can you do _that_ in the game?" Erin asked.

"We got a special limited edition that has bonus features," I said, glaring at Midna, she stuck her tongue out at me and looked out the window.

"Well, fine then!" I said. "See if you have a place to stay tonight!"

"Oh, you wouldn't kick out your dear, sweet cousin, would you?" Midna asked, clasping her hands in her lap and making puppy dog eyes at me.

"I just might," I growled at her. Just then, the bus lurched to a final stop, and everyone stood up. People started walking off the bus, and I waited for Link to go in front of me. And I waited. And I waited.

"Oh, for the love of twili, move!" said Midna, shoving Link into the aisle. I caught him before he fell flat on his face.

"I'm afraid it's going to move again," Link said.

"It won't! Now GO!" This time, I shoved Link, and he ran to the stairs and literally jumped off the bus and rolled when he hit the ground.

"Ugh! Link, you idiot!" I said as I got off the bus. "People don't jump and roll off the bus!"

"But I'm not people," said Link. "I'm Li- er, Luke." I stared at him.

"I don't know whether you're catching Mindy's attitude, or if you're being serious," I said. "Well, anyway, let's go. You guys need to see the principal."

"What's that?" asked Midna as we started walking towards the front doors of the school.

"It's what people call the guy who runs the school," Serena said, coming into step with me and Midna.

"Oh, so is he like a king or something?" Midna asked.

"Uh, no," Serena replied.

"I think you guys have been playing a little too much _Zelda_," Erin remarked.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot! We still must save Hyrule and all its inhabitants!" Link yelled, putting his fist in the air.

"Don't forget about the twilight realm," Midna said, pulling Link's hand down.

"That's' exactly what I'm talking about," Erin said.

"Uh oh," I muttered, as Ashley and Tiffany, the two most popular girls in our grade, came walking up to us.

"Hi Alex!" Ashley said, like we'd been best friends forever.

"Hi Ashley," I said, not bothering to show enthusiasm.

"Who are your new friends?" Tiffany asked, looking at Link and Midna.

"That's Luke and that's Mindy," I said, pointing to them. "They're my cousins from Romania."

"Oh, foreigners," said Ashley. She pulled me off to the side. "That blonde one is pretty cute. Do you think you could get me his number?"

"No," I said, flatly. They both made a face at me.

"Then I'll just ask him myself," said Ashley, walking over to Link and pulling Tiffany along with her.

"Hi, I'm Ashley and that's Tiffany!" she said when she reached Link. The rest of the group, except for Midna, slightly pulled back at her approach.

"Uh, hi. I'm Luke," said Link.

"Oh, you don't have an accent," said Tiffany, pouting slightly.

"Why would I?" Link asked.

"Because you're from Romania, silly!" Ashley said, smiling.

"Whoa, you're hair's really yellow, it's almost white" Link remarked to Tiffany.

"Oh, do you like it?" she said, fluffing her hair.

"Not really," said Link. "It sort of makes you look old."

"Excuse me?" Tiffany said, as everyone but Link and Midna started to laugh.

"Shut up!" she snapped.

"Whatever," Ashley said, pulling Link to the side. "So, do you know what your class schedule is yet?"

"Um, no?" Link said, not really understanding what she was talking about.

"Oh, well," Ashley said, holding onto Link's arm. "Maybe we could eat lunch together or something."

As they were talking, Midna had walked up to me.

"What are they talking about?" she asked me, looking at Link and Ashley.

"Typical popular girl behavior," I sighed. "She wants to get Link to go out with her because if she can score the new guy, her social status will be even higher."

"Go out with her?" Midna questioned.

"Yeah, like on a date," I said. Midna still looked a little confused at the terms I was using.

"She wants Link to be her boyfriend, or mate, or whatever you call it in your realm," I explained. Midna's face darkened slightly and her eyes narrowed.

"I see," she said. She walked over to the pair and tapped Ashley on the shoulder.

"Uh, hello, trying to have a private conversation here," Ashley said giving Midna a look.

"Uh, hello, back off," Midna said, looking straight into Ashley's eyes.

"Excuse me?" Ashley said.

"Oh, you didn't hear me? I said back off!" Midna said loudly.

"No! It's not like you're a couple, right?" Ashley said.

"What are the options?" Midna asked.

"Let me put this so you can understand it: he's yours, or he's mine, got it?" Ashley said menacingly.

"Well in that case, he's mine!" Midna said, grabbing Link's arm and pulling him away from Ashley.

"Midna, what the heck are you doing?!" Link hissed.

"You want to be her boyfriend?" Midna asked.

"Uh, no," Link said.

"Then apparently you have to be mine," Midna said, stopping next to me.

"WHAT?!" Link exclaimed. "What kind of choice is that?!"

"Why, am I not good enough for you?" Midna asked madly.

"No! That's not what I'm saying!" Link started to explain.

Just then, Ashley and Tiffany came walking over to them.

"Just fyi, you guys are now deemed complete losers," Ashley said, and walked away into the school, Tiffany at her heels. Everyone just stood there for a moment as the crowd of people we had attracted quickly dispersed.

"Geez, Mindy, I didn't know you two were a couple," Jake said.

"We're not! I just had to save Link from that monster," Midna said, looking in the direction of where Ashley had gone.

"But she wasn't a monster," Link said, confused.

"Yes she was," Midna said. "Trust me. I've had to deal with her kind before and they can be horrible."

"I thought you would be one of the popular girls at your old school," said Erin.

"No. I was treated like a loser for most of my childhood, even with my heritage," Midna said, looking at the ground.

"By the way, what is your heritage?" asked Link. "I never knew exactly where you came from."

"Uh, nothing," said Midna quickly. "We have to go, right? Come on." She started walking.

"Uh, Mindy, wrong way," I said, grabbing her arm and turning her towards the school.

"Oh, right," she said. We walked into the school, and Link, Midna and I went towards the principal's office, while Jake, Serena, and Erin went to their classes. When we got to the principals office, we were ushered in immediately.

"Well now, what do we have here?" the principal asked, as we stood in front of his desk. "New students?"

"Yes, Principal Marx," I said. "This is Luke and Mindy. They're my cousins from Romania."

"Well then, can you two speak English?" Principal Marx asked them. They looked at me and I shook my head very slightly.

"_Actually, we can," _said Midna in a foreign language that I couldn't identify. "_We just don't want to. By the way, I'm from the twilight realm and Link's from Hyrule. We're on a quest to save both our realms from complete destruction at the hands of an evil being."_

"_Midna, what the heck are you doing?" _Link asked in a different language than Midna, bust one that I still couldn't identify. _"You can't tell him all about us!"_

"_It's not like he can understand us,"_ Midna said.

"Okay, well," the principal said, ending their discussion. He looked at me. "Do you have any registration forms for them?"

_Oh crap,_ I thought.

"Uh, well you see . . .," I started. Just then, Midna lifted up her hands, and there was a glowing ball of blue light in between them.

"What the-" Principal Marx started to say, before Midna threw the ball of light at him. It him square between the eyes and he feel backwards out of his chair.

"What the hell did you just do?!" I yelled at her furiously.

"Just wait," Midna said. "He'll be okay, although I didn't mean to knock him off his chair . . ." All of a sudden, the principal stood up, put his chair back, and sat down in it.

"Well now," he said. "I'm sure everything is taken care of. You two just stay with Alex for the day, alright?"

"Okay," I said, as Link and Midna nodded.

"Alright, you three have a great day!" he waved to us as we left the room.

"What did you do?" I asked Midna as we started walking down the hallway to my first period class.

"Simple mind control," she replied, like it was nothing. "Almost everyone in my realm can do it."

"Uh-huh," I just said. "By the way, what languages were you guys speaking?"

"I was speaking Hylian and Mid- er, _Mindy_, was speaking twili, right?" Link asked Midna.

"Yup," Midna replied.

"Wait, you mean there are different languages in the game?" I asked. "It's not all English?"

"English?" Midna asked. "No! We only learned English when we came here, just like I learned Hylian when I came to Hyrule, and Link learned twili when he went into the twilight."

"Oh," I said, stopping in front of a door. "Well, this is my first class. Let's go in."

I opened the door and we stepped into the frightening world of English class.


	5. Shakespeare and Brownies

Link and Midna Come Alive- Literally

**Link and Midna Come Alive- Literally!**

**Shakespeare and Brownies**

As we stepped into the classroom, all eyes turned to us.

"Ah, Alex, just in time for the bell," the teacher, Mrs. Penhaligan remarked. "And look class, it seems like we have some new students. Come up front." I pushed Link and Midna in front of me and we walked to the front of the class.

"Well, now, tell us your names," Mrs. Penhaligan said as we turned to face the class.

"Uh, I'm Luke," Link said, staring nervously at the class. I elbowed Midna in the ribs when she didn't say anything.

"Ow! Oh, I'm Mindy," she said, glaring at me.

"Where did you two come from?" Mrs. Penhaligan asked.

"We're from Romania," said Midna. "We're Alex's cousins."

"Ah, I see!" said Mrs. Penhaligan cheerfully. "Well, you two can just pull up some chairs and sit next to Alex for the day, alright?" They nodded, and I went over to grab two chairs. They came over and sat down awkwardly at the table I sat at in the back of the classroom. It was only occupied by me and Erin, so two more chairs easily fit.

"Now, today, we will be continuing our study of Shakespeare's famous play, _As You Like It," _Mrs. Penhaligan began. "Have you two been studying Shakespeare as well?"

Link and Midna both shook their heads.

"Well, you can just follow along with Alex and Erin," she said. "Take out your books, class." The class complied, and soon I was sharing a book with Link and Erin was sharing a book with Midna.

"I want you all to practice reading the play, starting from Act 4, Scene 1, and continue until the end of class," Mrs. Penhaligan said. "I will come around to check on how well you are pronouncing the words and how dramatic you are."

"Okay, I'll be Rosalind and Luke can be Orlando," I said.

"I'll be Celia and Mindy can be Jacques," Erin said.

"That sounds like a boy's name," Midna said.

"That's because it is," Erin said.

"Why do I have to be a boy?!" Midna said.

"Ugh, fine, you can be Celia," I said. "Do you mind being Jacques, Erin?"

"No, it's all the same to me," she said.

"Alright, let's start," I said, and began reading my lines. Midna and Link appeared to be following along until it was Orlando's part.

"Luke, it's your turn," I said.

"Huh? What language are you guys speaking?" he asked.

"English," I replied. "But it's from long ago, so it sounds different."

"Oh," Link said.

"Well, start reading," Erin said.

"Uh, I can't," Link said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I don't know what these strange symbols mean," he said, looking at the book in my hands.

"What do you mean 'these strange symbols'?" Erin asked.

"I can't read them either," said Midna.

"They never learned to read English when they came to America," I explained to Erin, who looked like she was thinking hard about something.

"Okay, then how did you guys read the sentences and words on the _Zelda_ game if you can't understand it?" she asked.

"I read it aloud to them," I said.

"And how come you guys have flawless accents?" Erin asked suspiciously.

"They can speak English, just not read it," I said, getting nervous by Erin's frequent questioning.

"How long have they been in America?" she asked.

"Well, they came in yesterday and-" I started to say, but Erin cut me off.

"Aha! There is no way they could learn to speak English with flawless accents if they just came here yesterday!" she said. I stared at her, realizing my mistake. Just then, the teacher came over to our table.

"This doesn't sound like practicing," she said.

"Sorry, Mrs. Penhaligan," I said, grateful that she came over when she did. I started to read my lines again, and she walked away.

_Thank the Goddesses,_ I thought, relieved for the moment. It was obvious Erin suspected something, and it might not be long before she figured out the truth. We recited the lines from the play until the end of class, Erin and I having to be all of the characters since Link and Midna couldn't read.

At the sound of the bell, the class stood up while Link and Midna looked around frantically.

"What's that?!" Link exclaimed.

"It's just the bell," I said. "It means class is over. Now come on! I have to get to cooking class." I pulled Midna and Link's arms to make them stand up, and we said goodbye to Erin and walked out of class.

"Alright, do either of you know how to cook?" I asked as we walked down the hallway with hundreds of eyes on us.

"No," Midna said. "I always had my servants cook for me."

"Servants?" Link said, looking at Midna.

"Uh, I mean . . .," she started to say.

"Do you know how to cook, Link?" I asked, directing his attention to me. Midna looked at me and her expression was grateful yet slightly perplexed.

"Yeah, but only a few things," he said.

"Like what?"

"Pumpkin pie, fried cuccos, and that's about it," he said. "But I do know how to make goat's milk into butter."

"I see . . .," I said, as Midna made a disgusted face. I turned into a room with six mini-kitchens and tables, and Link and Midna followed.

"Mrs. Madison," I said, walking up to the teacher. "These are my cousins form Romania, Luke and Mindy. They have to come to all my classes with me."

"Oh, hello!" Mrs. Madison said, smiling at them. "Do you two know how to cook?"

"Not really," Midna said, and Link shook his head.

"Well, that's alright," she said. "You can sit with Alex and Veronica. They're excellent chefs. They'll help you out." Link and Midna nodded again, and I walked over to my table.

"Hey Alex," Veronica said when I sat down. "Who are the new kids?"

"This is Mindy and Luke, from Romania," I explained. "They're my cousins, and they came to stay with me for a while. They don't know how to cook, so we have to help them."

"Oh," said Veronica. "Well, I'm Veronica. Good to meet you."

Just then, Veronica's twin sister, Chelsea, showed up.

"Hey Veronica! Hi Alex!" she said. "Oh! You two must be new. I'm Chelsea!" She reached out and shook both Link and Midna's hands at once.

"Uh, hi," said Midna. "I'm Mindy and that's Luke."

"Uh, yeah, I'm Luke," Link said looking a little unnerved at Chelsea's cheerfulness.

"I already said that, stupid!" Midna said, elbowing Link.

"Ow! You don't have to be so violent!" he said, rubbing his arm.

"Guys, knock it off!" I said.

"Anyways, what do you want, Chelsea?" Veronica asked, sounding annoyed. She and Chelsea might be twins, but they were polar opposites. Veronica was more serious and down to Earth. Chelsea, on the other hand, was usually happy and carefree.

"I just wanted to see my favorite sister in the whole world!" she said, giving Veronica a hug.

"Get off me!" Veronica exclaimed, pushing Chelsea away. "Go sit down. Class is about to start."

"Okay!" Chelsea said, skipping over to her seat. Link and Midna stared after her, looking slightly frightened.

"Does she always act like that?" Midna asked, as Chelsea waved when she saw Midna staring at her.

"You have to get used to it," I said. Just then, the second bell rang and Mrs. Madison walked to the front of the classroom.

"Okay class, today we'll be making brownies!" she said, cheerfully. "The recipes are in your kitchens already. So, go start so you have time to eat them!"

The class jumped up and I pulled Link and Midna to our kitchen.

"Okay, I'll get the mix and stir it when the ingredients are all in, but I'll get the chocolate chips now," Veronica said. "Luke, you can get the eggs and Mindy, you can get the flour. Will you watch them, Alex?"

"Sure," I replied, as Veronica walked out of the kitchen. "Okay, Mindy, you can start by opening that bag over there, and Luke, I'll help you crack the eggs."

Midna grabbed the bag of flour that I had pointed to and tried to tear it open. Meanwhile, I got the three eggs and showed Link how to crack one on the side of the bowl. When he tried, he hit it so hard that the egg fell apart in his hands.

"Ew! This feels almost as bad as baby gohma guts," he said, as eggshells dripped into the bowl.

"Ah! No! Luke, go over to the sink! You're dripping eggshells into the bowl!" I exclaimed, frantically pushing Link towards the sink and trying to pick out the bits of eggshell with my other. Just as Link was about to turn the faucet on, there was what sounded like an explosion and Midna shrieked so loud you could here it from miles away.

"EEEEK! What is this stuff?! It's all white and powdery and I'm COVERED IN IT!" She started jumping up and down while shaking her hands like she was doing some weird dance. She stopped and threw some flour in Link's face when he started laughing.

"AUGH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" he screamed, as he put his hands, still covered in raw egg, up to his face. He shrieked, much like Midna had, when the egg stuck to his face.

"Guys, calm down!" I said frantically, trying to make them stop screaming. By now, the whole class had stopped coking all together, and was watching us as I tried to comfort Link and Midna.

"What happened?!" Mrs. Madison asked, running over to us, Veronica and Chelsea on her heels. "Oh, it's just a little flour. But you- oh! Go, run to the bathroom and get that raw egg off you're face before you get salmonella!"

Link's eyes widened and he dashed out of the room as fast as he could, and I prayed he made it to the bathroom.

"Alex, will you show Mindy where the girl's bathroom is?" Mrs. Madison asked me. "I'm sure Veronica can make the brownies by herself today."

"Yes, Mrs. Madison," I said, washing my hands. I grabbed Midna's arm and pulled her along behind me, out of the room. Of course, people in the hallway stopped to stare at the girl with bright orange hair who was covered in flour, and I dragged her faster until we were running into the bathroom, which happened to be deserted.

"Midna, why do you guys overreact to EVERYTHING?! " I shouted at her. I was so embarrassed that I just wanted to leave Midna and Link to fend for themselves.

"It's not _my_ fault!" she shouted back. "You think its easy being thrown into some strange world you don't' know?! Well, it's not, especially when you were finally about to get home after being thrown out for months!"

"Midna, I'm sorry," I said. "I'm just really frustrated. I know you just want to get home to your palace in the Twilight Realm, but-"

"Wait, you know?" she asked, staring at me with her piercing gaze.

"Yes," I said. "I know that you live in the palace and that you are the Twilight Princess." She stared at me, her expression unreadable.

"How?" she whispered. "I've tried so hard to keep people from knowing, and you still figure it out. How?"

"I've beaten the game you guys came from twice, so I know the whole story," I said.

"Does Link know?" she asked, still in a hushed tone.

"No," I said. "He won't know for a while unless you tell him." Midna bit her lip.

"I don't want to tell him yet," she said. "Please, will you keep this a secret?"

"Sure," I said, turning to the mirror. "I wasn't planning on telling anyone." Midna touched my arm as I reached for the faucet.

"I truly am sorry," she said as I turned to her. "It must be hard for us to just randomly come one day and impose our presence on you. Believe me, I know how that feels." She looked at the ground, and I could see great sadness in her eyes.

"Midna, don't worry about it, okay?" I said. She looked at me. "You _will_ get back home and you _will_ restore peace to your realm and Link's. And I'll help."

"Really?" She looked at me hopefully.

"Really," I said, smiling. "Now, come over here. We need to get all that flour off you."

Midna walked over to the sink and started brushing the flour off her. I started to brush it off her shoulders, but jumped back when she shook her hair out like a dog's. I laughed, thinking of how Link did the same thing when he got out of a body of water.

A few minutes later, Midna was all cleaned off and we walked back into the classroom. We entered, to find Link huddled in a corner and Serena standing over him, trying to comfort him.

"What's wrong now?" Midna asked, crossing her arms in front of her as we stepped up to Link and Serena.

"He's freaked out that he's going to get salmonella, even though I don't think he knows what it is," Serena explained.

"Ugh, move," Midna said to Serena, who moved out of the way so she could stand in front of Link.

"Look, Dog Boy," she said to him. "If you're afraid of some little thing you don't even know about, how are you ever going to save your realm?"

"I'm not afraid!" said Link, jumping up and glaring at Midna.

"That's what I thought," said Midna. "Now, come on and let's finish cooking."

"Uh, I don't think you can do that," Serena said. "Mrs. Madison said specifically not to let you near the kitchen, even you, Alex."

"Great," I muttered. "Well, we might as well just sit down and wait." I sat down in a chair, and Link and Midna did the same. We waited in silence as the rest of the class cooked, and we were joined by Veronica after she finished. When the brownies were done cooking, Veronica brought them to our table.

"These are brownies?" Link asked, looking at them.

"That color . . . It almost looks like- wait never mind," Midna said quickly, guessing that I knew she'd been about to say something rude.

"Here, try a piece," Veronica said, cutting the brownie and handing a piece to Link. Midna reached over, grabbed a corner of Link's piece, and snatched her hand away before Link could smack it.

"Do you want your own piece?" Veronica asked.

"No," Midna said, putting the piece in her mouth. Her face looked even more disgusted then when she'd tried pizza.

"Ugh, that tastes _way_ sweeter then pumpkins," she said after she swallowed the piece.

"It's not too sweet," Veronica said, looking offended after trying her own piece.

"Mindy just isn't a fan of most of the food we eat here," I explained, kicking Midna on her shin.

"What?" she said. "Oh, yeah, I just don't like the food here. It's not your cooking." Veronica looked a little less offended.

"I think it's really good!" Link said. "Can I have more?"

"You finished your piece already?!" I asked him, looking at his empty plate.

"Yeah," he said. "So, can I have some more?"

About half of the entire pan of brownies later, Link was starting to feel the effects of a sugar high.

"He eats like a dog," Midna said, making a disgusted face at Link.

"Yeah, but only 'cause you make me," he said, making a face at Midna.

"Wait- what?" she said. "I think you've had enough brownies for today."

"And they were good too!" Link said. "WOOHOO! I love brownies!"

"What did you put in those?" I asked Veronica.

"Nothing that I shouldn't have," she said, looking at Link going crazy. "He must just have this effect from so much sugar. I mean, he did eat half the pan . . ."

Meanwhile, Link had been chanting "I love brownies" for about a minute, and had attracted the attentions from all those in the classroom, including the teacher.

"I love brownies!" he said. "You know what else I love? I love _you_ Mindy!"

"WHAT?!" Midna exclaimed.

"Ha ha! I'm just kiddin'!" Link said. "Or am I?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Uh . . .," I said. Midna put her arms on the table and laid her head on them, smacking her head on the table in the process.

"Ow!" she exclaimed. Just then, the bell rang, and the class ran out of the room as fast as possible. I stood up and Midna did to, but we had to literally drag Link up out of his seat before he started following us.

"Man," I said as we were walking to gym class. "If he's like this with sugar, I'd hate to see what he acts like with alcohol!" Midna laughed.

"Oh Alex," she said. "You do _not_ want to know!"

**Link with a sugar high . . . that's not going to end well! I got the idea for Link with a sugar high after reading a Twilight story where Bella gor a sugar high and she went crazy and Edward had to come and help her . . . anyways, that's just where i got the idea from. Next time: Link and Midna play . . . DODGEBALL! dun dun dun. . .**


	6. Dodgeball and Fire

Link and Midna Come Alive- Literally

**Link and Midna Come Alive- Literally!**

**Dodgeball and Fire**

"You've seen Luke drunk before?" I asked Midna, catching Link's arm so he wouldn't run away in the opposite direction.

"Oh yeah," she said. At that moment, Link's sugar high wore off, and he stopped trying to run away.

"Whoa, my head feels weird," he said, rubbing his head. "Uh, did I just tell Mindy that I love her?"

"Yup," I replied. Link looked at Midna like a deer in headlights and blushed.

"Um . . . eh heh heh, right. Sorry about that," he said.

"Whatever," Midna replied. "At least you weren't drunk again."

"You said you wouldn't talk about that anymore!" Link exclaimed.

* * *

_Flashback . . ._

_At Telma's bar. Link is sitting on a barstool, having just finished his fifth beer._

"_Hey Telma," he said. "You know you have some pretty big-"_

_Slap! _

_Link is knocked off the barstool by the force of Telma's hand._

"_That should teach you how to respect women," Telma said, looking at Link on the floor. "Honestly, hon, you might want to lay off the booze."_

"_You're not the boss of me!" Link said, standing up with some difficulty. "I can do whatever . . . whoever I want!" Link swayed dangerously on his feet, but caught himself before he fell again._

"_Maybe you should go get some sleep, hon," Telma suggested._

"_I don't have to take this!" Link said, staggering his way over to the back where Shad, Rusl, and Ashei were talking._

"_Hey Link, you look like you've had quite a few beers, yeah?" Ashei asked, taking in Link's drunken appearance._

"_Yeah? Is that an insult?!" Link asked, doing his best to glare at Ashei._

"_Uh, no," she said._

"_Really, Link, you might want to get _some_ rest," Rusl said._

"_Oh, you wanna go? Huh? 'Cause I'll take you. You're going _down_," Link said._

"_No, I don't want to go," Rusl said. "But maybe _you_ should go see Auru. He's been waiting for you for three days now."_

"_I'm gettn' pretty annoyed with you four," Link said. "If you'll excuse me, I have to . . . go plant my horsey." _

_Link turned around and walked straight into the wall, knocking himself unconscious. Midna, who had been watching from Link's shadow this whole time, decided to risk it and come out of his shadow for a moment to drag him out of the bar. Of course, everyone freaked when they saw her, so she had to maneuver quickly between incoming bottles and out the door. When they got outside, Midna let Link fall to the ground and he woke up._

"_Whoa, why am I outside?" Link asked. His eyes widened. "OH NO! IT'S THE POES! THEY'VE COME TO STEAL MY SOUL!"_

"_Shut up you idiot!" Midna yelled, smacking Link on the head. "I dragged you out because you ran into a wall and knocked yourself unconscious."_

"_Oh. . . Hey, did you know that Telma has really big-"_

_Slap!_

By now, I Midna and I were trying to calm down from a laughing fit.

"Come on guys, it's not that funny," Link said, pouting.

"Actually, it is," I said, and started cracking up again. After we'd calmed down, I told Midna we had to go in the girls locker room.

"What's that?" she asked, looking at the door.

"You have to change clothes for gym class, and this is where you change," I explained.

"Change clothes?" Midna questioned.

"You don't have to, since you're new," I said. "Just come in and stand there."

"Um, okay," she said. I opened the first set of doors, and Midna went in, Link trying to follow her.

"Whoa whoa whoa- where are _you_ going?" I asked, grabbing Link's arm and pulling him out of the doorway.

"Um, into the locker room?" he said.

"No way," I said. "This is the _girl's_ locker room. You're not a girl, so you have to go to the boy's locker room, at the other end of the hallway."

"Don't be so sure about that," Midna muttered, then dodged out of the way as Link took a swing at her. She laughed. "I'm just kidding!" Link glared at her and I pushed him down the hallway.

"Just tell them you're new and that you're my cousin," I called after him. Then, Midna and I went into the girl's locker room.

A few minutes later, the class was filed out into the gym, where I found Link and pulled him and Midna over to my class.

"Alright guys," our teacher, Mr. Hale said. "Today, we're going to play . . . DODGEBALL!" Half of the class groaned, and someone asked if we all had to play.

"Yes, you all have to play," Mr. Hale said. "Now, go to the right side of the gym. This class is all together today." The class stood up and ran to the right side of the gym.

"What is dodgeball?" Midna asked after we'd found a place and stopped.

"It's a game where you have to dodge and throw balls at people," I explained.

"Why?" Link asked.

"I honestly don't know," I said. "But if you get hit with a ball, you're out, and you have to go and stand behind the other team."

"What happens if you get out?" Midna asked.

"If someone throws a ball and you catch it, you're back in," I told her. "If someone throws a ball and it goes through the hoop, you're all back in. Got it?"

"I think so," she said. Just the, the teacher blew the whistle and there was instant pandemonium. Almost immediately, Link got hit in the head with a ball, thrown by Erin, and fell to the ground.

"AUGH! I'm being attacked!" he yelled, reaching fir the hilt of his sword. He stopped, realizing that it wasn't there.

"Oh cr-" He was cut short when he got hit again by Erin.

"Luke, you're out!" she called. I pulled Link up and pushed him so he ran to the other team.

"Well, I guess it's just you and- never mind," I said, as Serena threw a ball and it hit Midna in the head.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, grabbing the ball and lobbing it back at Serena.

"You missed!" Serena said. "Plus, it wouldn't have counted anyway since YOU'RE OUT!"

"Bye!" I said, pushing Midna in the direction Link had gone. Just then, someone threw a ball through the hoop, and everyone came running back.

"Hi," Midna said, resuming her place beside me. No one got out for a little while, until Veronica threw the ball ant it hit Link in the worst place possible.

"Holy Goddesses of Hyrule!" Link moaned, falling to his knees.

"Oh, crap! Sorry Luke, I didn't mean to hit you there!" Veronica called. "Ow!" she exclaimed, as she was hit in the gut by a ball thrown by Midna.

"Are you okay?" I asked Link.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said in a strained voice, standing up.

"Are you sure?" Midna asked. "Because you look worse than a dead bulblin."

"Gee, thanks," Link muttered.

"Always glad to help!" Midna said, smiling. Then, she got hit with a ball.

"Hey Alex," said before she ran over to the other side. "If you're out, can you still hit people in the back?"

"Yeah," I said. Midna smiled that creepy smile of hers and ran off.

"Oh, God, what is she up to now?" I muttered.

When Midna got to the other side, she quickly snatched a ball off the ground and hurled it at her target, Jake.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed, looking behind him as the ball smacked him on the butt. "Mindy!"

"Hi, Jake," Midna said, waving at him and smiling. Jake growled at her.

"I'll get you back!" he called, going over to the other side.

The game progressed pretty much the same way through the rest of class. I got out twice, but Midna and Link both got the people who hit me out too. Jake never did get Midna back.

"That was sort of fun," Midna said, as we walked to my next class, science.

"I thought you might like it," I said.

"Why?" Midna asked.

"Because you like throwing stuff at people. Hey!" Link said, as Midna tried to trip him. He caught himself on Midna's shoulder, almost taking them both down.

"Watch what you're doing!" Midna yelled, standing up and pushing Link away.

"It's your fault!" he replied.

"Guys, we're here," I said, stepping into the science classroom.

The class started off the same way the others had, Link and Midna being introduced to the class and sitting next to me. Then, it was time for the experiment.

"Okay class," Mr. Sterling, the teacher, said. "Today, you will be using an element to turn a fire green. If you can guess what the element is by the beginning of class tomorrow, I will give you a free homework pass. Now, the procedure for the experiment is on your desks. Please follow the instructions carefully and immediately call me if there is a problem. Also, remember to tie loose hair and clothing back, since we will be working with an open flame. Okay, get started!"

"I guess it's just us three today," I said, noticing that my partner wasn't there. I tied my hair back in a ponytail and looked at the instructions.

"We need to take each of these elements, put them up to the flame, find which one turns the flame green, and try to guess which element it is," I explained to Link and Midna.

"That doesn't sound too hard," Link said.

"Yes, I'm sure your small brain can handle it," Midna said. She caught Link's wrist as he tried to smack her.

"You have fast reflexes!" he remarked. Midna rolled her eyes and let Link go.

"Guys, please don't fight now," I said. "I don't want you to accidentally touch the fire." Link and Midna nodded, and then jumped back as I turned the fire on.

"It's not going to eat you," I said. They stepped closer to the fire. I took one strip of some element and dropped it in the flame, making the fire turn bright orange.

"Whoa! It's the color of Midna's hair!" Link exclaimed, looking from the flame to Midna and back again.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Midna asked, looking at the flame.

"I think so," I replied. When the fire returned to its normal color, I put another strip of something in, and this time the fire turned bright green.

"I found it!" I exclaimed. I looked at Midna and she was staring at the fire with wide eyes. Then, she started screaming.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO IN THE FIRE! LET ME GO! AHHH!" she screamed, backing up into the wall and covering her eyes. I immediately turned the fire off and ran over to her.

"Midna, Midna! The fire's gone, its okay," I said, touching her shoulder. She flinched and uncovered her eyes. She looked like she was about to cry.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Sterling asked, coming over to us.

"Um, can we go out in the hallway for the rest of class?" I asked, fearing that Midna would freak out again if we stayed in the room.

"Of course," Mr. Sterling said. "Just stay in the hallway right outside."

"Thank you," I said. I pulled Midna up to her feet, and she, Link, and I walked out into the hallway and sat on a table.

"What happened to you?!" Link asked. He looked almost as freaked out as Midna when he looked at her face.

"I'm sorry," she said. "That flame just reminded me of one time when I was about five when I snuck outside to play with the other children."

"You couldn't even go outside?" Link asked.

"Not really," Midna said. "My parents said that most kids would love to play with me, but some would just want to hurt me. Of course, I didn't believe them. I mean, who would ever try to hurt _me_?" She laughed without humor.

"What do you mean?" Link asked, looking confused.

"My family was _very_ high in the social class," Midna said. "I thought that no one would ever dare to hurt me, for fear of punishment. But I was wrong. One day, I decided to sneak outside so I could play with the group of children I'd seen outside my bedroom window. How I managed to sneak out without anyone seeing me, I still can't explain.

"So anyway, I went outside and introduced myself to the group of kids. I didn't like the looks on their faces when I told them who I was, but I just ignored it. They told me they were playing a game called Fire. I said I wanted to play too, and they took me over to where this huge circle of green fire was. I started to get nervous and asked them if this was really safe, but they assured me it was. They said that the only way I could learn the rules was to be 'initiated' first. Then, they all picked me up (there were about four of them) and threw me right into the flames."

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed.

"Are you okay?!" Link asked.

"I am now, but I wasn't then," Midna said. "Thankfully, I was only in there for about a minute before one of the guards heard me screaming and came to rescue me. I had to stay in bed for at least two months because I was so severely burned. I never knew what exactly happened to the children, but I never saw them again."

"Wow, no wonder you freaked out about the fire," said Link.

"Yeah, I still don't like any kind of fire, but I can handle any flame except a green one," Midna said.

"Why didn't you tell me before we did the experiment or when I read the instructions?" I asked.

"Uh, well, I wasn't really paying attention," Midna said. "Sorry."

"Just how high is your family in the social class?" Link asked her. "I mean, to have your own servants and guards, you have to be pretty high."

"Yeah, we're really up there," she said, averting her eyes from Link's gaze.

"Do you want to tell me something?" Link asked her.

"What? No! Why do you think that?" Midna said quickly.

"It's just, you've been acting pretty weird lately," Link said.

"I've . . . just been feeling a little light-headed," Midna said.

"Okay," Link said, furrowing his brow in thought. We sat outside for the rest of class in silence. When it was time to go in, Mr. Sterling excused me from the experiment and we left at the sound of the bell. We headed down the hallway to my next class: history.

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who reveiwed my story so far! Next chapter: Midna gets . . . detention?! **

* * *


	7. Detention and Mystery Meat

Link and Midna Come Alive- Literally

**Link and Midna Come Alive- Literally!**

**Detention and Cafeteria Food**

"Where are we going now?" Midna asked as we walked down the hallway.

"History class," I replied. "But I have to tell you, it is _the_ most boring class on the planet."

"I'm sure it's not that bad . . .," Midna said as we stepped into the classroom.

"Oh yeah, just a word of warning," I said. "Don't make the teacher angry."

"Why?" Midna asked. Just then, the teacher, Mrs. Shan came into the room.

"Alright everyone, in your seats!" she yelled, and everyone but the three of us scrambled to their seats.

"Who are you two?" she asked, eyeing Link and Midna.

"Mrs. Shan, these are my cousins from Romania, Luke and Mindy," I explained.

"Oh, I see," she said, narrowing her eyes. "Well, you two just sit in the empty seats in the front row and _try_ to grasp what we're learning with your tiny brains."

_This is not going to end well,_ I thought, noticing how Midna glared at Mrs. Shan when she turned her back. She and Link went to the front of the class and sat in the seats. About halfway through the class, it had gotten so boring that most kids were just trying to keep their eyes open. Midna had actually fallen asleep.

"Wake up!" the teacher yelled, smacking Midna on the back of the head with her rolled up teacher's guide. "Just because you're new doesn't mean you can sleep in my classroom!"

"How dare you hit me?!" Midna exclaimed, jerking her head up and glaring at the teacher.

"How dare you speak to me that way, young lady?!" Mrs. Shan yelled back.

"I don't have to take orders from you!" Midna said. By now, everyone was staring at the pair, and some were silently chanting "Go Mindy!" under their breath.

"Oh yes you do! _I'm_ the teacher and _you're_ the student!"

"I have a _much _higher authority than you ever will!"

"Is that so?" Mrs. Shan said, smiling slightly. "Well then, explain to me all about it." Midna snarled at her and I could see fire in her eyes.

"I can't," she said through clenched teeth.

"That's right you can't," Mrs. Shan said. "Because _I_ rule this classroom, not some lowly student."

"_Because _I _rule this realm, not some lowly princess." _The words Zant had spoken before he turned Midna into an imp and banished her into the Light Realm played over in Midna's mind. Midna jumped up to stare down at the teacher (who was about half a head shorter then her), knocking over her desk and chair in the process.

"Don't _ever_ speak to me that way!" Midna hissed, venom in her voice.

"That's it young lady, I've had enough. You have detention," Mrs. Shan said, staring up at Midna.

"I don't even know what that is!"

"Well then, the principal can explain it when you go to his office. Now!" Mrs. Shan pointed to the door.

"Fine!" Midna said, stalking out of the classroom. Link jumped up when she went out of sight and started to follow her.

"And just where do you think you're going?" the teacher said, catching Link by the arm.

"I'm going with Mindy. Let me go!" He jerked his arm from her grasp and walked out of the room after Midna.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I muttered to myself as I stood up and started to follow Link and Midna.

"You're not leaving as well, are you Alex?" Mrs. Shan asked, slightly bewildered by the small uprising.

"Yes I am," I replied. "I can't stand how you treat us any more!"

"You'll get detention as well," she warned.

"I don't care," I said, stepping out of the classroom. I heard cheering behind me as I walked down the hallway, and smiled. I went down to the principal's office and entered to find Midna and Link sitting in the chairs in front of the principal's desk, as relaxed as could be.

"Hey, Alex! Nice of you to join us," Midna said, smiling her trademark smile as I sat down.

"Uh, right, where's the principal?" I asked, noticing the unoccupied desk in front of us.

"Oh, he went out to get Link some pizza," Midna said, looking at her nails.

"Um, okay . . .," I said. "You used mind control on him again, didn't you?"

"Of course," Midna said, smiling again and showing one of her fangs.

"Whoa! You still have fangs!" Link exclaimed.

"Of course I do, stupid!" Midna said, looking at Link.

"I thought they disappeared," Link said, leaning forward to look at Midna's mouth.

"Uh, no, they just became retractable," Midna said, backing away from Link. Just then, the principal came back in the room, carrying a box of pizza.

"Here you go Luke, cheese pizza just like you wanted," Mr. Marx said, setting the box down on the desk.

"Thanks!" Link said, diving into the pizza.

"What shall I do now, Mindy?" Mr. Marx asked, looking at Midna.

"I don't know . . . just hang out in the classroom's, I guess," Midna said with a shrug.

"As you wish," said the principal, bowing slightly as he exited the room and closed the door.

"That's pretty cool," I said, to Midna.

"Isn't it?" she said. We talked about what exactly she could do while controlling the minds of people, until the bell rang, signaling the start of lunch.

"Oh great, it's lunch time!" I said. "Let's go to the cafeteria."

"Why can't we just stay here?" Midna asked.

"Because my friends will be wondering where I am," I said, standing up. "Come on Link. Just leave the pizza here."

"Aw," he whined as we stepped out into the hallway. We went into the cafeteria and I found seats at a table with Erin, Serena, Veronica, Chelsea, and a few other people.

"I'm going to go in the lunch line to get my food," I said. "You can come with me Mindy, although I suppose Luke isn't hungry anymore."

"Oh yeah, I'm starving!" Link said.

"How?! You just ate half a freakin' pizza!" I said.

"I think he has a bottomless pit for a stomach," Midna whispered to me.

"I do not!" Link said. "Fighting takes a lot out of you!"

"Luke, we're in a school," Midna said slowly. "You haven't fought anything for a long time."

"What do you mean 'fighting'?" Erin asked, entering out conversation.

"Uh . . . Link does . . .," I started, thinking of what I could say.

"Sumo wrestling!" Link chimed in. "I do sumo wrestling!"

"Sumo wrestling?" Erin asked, giving me an incredulous look.

"Yeah! I like to sumo wrestle the Gorons, but I need to wear the iron boots or I'll get knocked out in about two seconds," Link explained.

"Oh, _Zelda_ again," Erin said. She turned away and tried to look uninterested, but I could tell we'd sparked her curiosity yet again.

"Come on guys, I need to eat," I said, standing up and walking over to the lunch line, Link and Midna in tow. We got into the line and I gave each of them a tray. Midna looked like she was about to throw up when the lunch lady dropped some unidentifiable meat on her tray. I paid for all of their food, and we went and sat back down at the table, grabbing forks on the way.

"Ugh, you actually eat this stuff?" Midna questioned, poking at the mystery meat.

"Not usually," I said, but I forgot my lunch this morning.

"Oh, Alex, I didn't know you had to buy lunch," Serena said, looking at the substance on my tray. "You can have half my sandwich if you want."

"Thanks Serena!" I said, taking the half she offered me. Link took a small bite of his food, and immediately gagged.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, swallowing the piece of food. "That is some really nasty stuff there."

"Really?" Midna said, eyeing her food like it would come alive.

"Yeah. I wouldn't eat it if I were you," Link advised her.

"Well you're not me," said Midna, taking a bite of the mystery meat. Her eyes widened as she chewed it.

"What are you talking about?" she asked Link. "This stuff is great!"

"Oh my god, she likes it," Serena said in disbelief.

"Ew," Erin said, making a disgusted face.

"Are you feeling okay?" Veronica asked.

"I feel great!" Midna said. "This is the first decent thing I've had since I got here!"

We all stared at her, horrified, as she finished her serving.

"Hey Link, give me yours if you don't want it," she said.

"Here, take it," Link said, shoving the tray at her.

"You can have mine too," I said, handing Midna my tray. We didn't eat much, having lost our appetites from watching Midna eat the food that we weren't entirely sure wasn't poisoned, and we were glad when Midna finally finished the last bite of mystery meat.

"Midna, what are you?" Link said.

"Eee hee! That's for me to know, and you to find out!" she said to Link. I noticed Erin freeze when she heard Midna giggle.

"That laugh . . . it sounds exactly like-" She was cut off as the bell rang. I quickly jumped up and dragged Midna and Link out of their seats until they started following me. We ran out of the cafeteria, momentarily avoiding what I knew would happen sometime: Erin had figured it out.

**A/N: Oh no! Erin's figured it out! dun dun dun. . . anyways, next time: School is finally almost over! yay! but can Link and Midna survive algebra and french class? you'll find out next time! bye for now!**


	8. Don't Mess with Midna

Link and Midna Come Alive- Literally

**Link and Midna Come Alive- Literally!**

**Don't Mess with Midna**

"Great job Mindy," I said as we entered my sixth period class, algebra. "Erin's figured it out."

"Well,_ excuse me_ for laughing. Man, you light-dwellers are so touchy . . ." Midna muttered, crossing her arms in front of her.

"And don't talk like that in public!" I said. "People will recognize the terms you're using and figure it out."

"Fine, how should I talk?" Midna asked. "Should I say: 'Yo, you homie g's are so touchy, fo rizzle?'" Me, Link, and the rest of the class who had heard Midna stared at her.

"Yo, you tryin' to make fun of us?" a boy said, coming up to Midna, surrounded by a group of his friends.

"Uh, no," Midna said. "Besides, I wouldn't need to make fun of the way you speak. Just look at the way you dress."

"Uh-oh," I said as the boy stared fuming.

"What'd you say to me, carrot top?" he asked.

"Carrot top?!" Midna said, getting angry. "At least my hair doesn't look like I dumped it in a vat of grease this morning!" The boy ground his teeth together and raised his fist. He took a swing at Midna, but she dodged under it. The boy kept trying to hit Midna, but she kept dodging. I could see Midna starting to get furious.

"Stop that," Midna said through clenched teeth.

"Uh, Mindy, your hair . . ." Link said, noticing how Midna's hair had started to turn into a fist. She shook her head and the boy took another swing at her. Midna grabbed his fist and twisted his arm so he fell and landed on his back. Midna stood over him, smirking, her arms across her chest.

"Don't mess with me," she said. The boy stared up at her like he was afraid she would kick him, and then the teacher entered.

"What's going on here?" he asked. The class immediately dispersed, and the boy got up cautiously and went back to his seat.

"Uh, Mr. Otis, theses are my cousins from Romania," I explained. Mr. Otis welcomed them and showed them two empty seats. They happened to be next to Trevor, the smartest kid in the class. After the class started and Mr. Otis had been going over the homework, most of the class decided to take a nap. Mr. Otis didn't care if you slept in his class. He thought that if you missed out on the assignment, it was your fault.

I was resting with my head on my arms when I heard Link speak.

"Hey, what is he talking about?" he asked Trevor.

"Oh, you don't understand?" Trevor asked. Link shook his head, and Midna looked up, annoyed. She had been resting too.

"Well then let me explain . . ." Trevor started to explain all about algebra, staring from the beginning. Link listened intently, trying to grasp what Trevor was saying.

"Ugh, will you make him shut up?" Midna said after about five minutes of nonstop talking. "I'm trying to go to sleep."

"Shh!" Link said, looking at her.

"Don't you shush me, dog boy!" Midna said, raising her head up off her arms.

"I'm trying to listen!" Link said.

"And I'm trying to go to sleep. Sleep is more important then algee-bran."

"Algebra," Link corrected her.

"I don't care!" Midna said.

"Ahem." Mr. Otis had walked up to Link and Midna. "Is there a problem?"

"I'm trying to sleep, but he won't stop talking," Midna explained, pointing to Trevor.

"Okay, well, you two are disturbing the rest of the class, and if you would like to continue your discussion, you can take it into the principal's office," Mr. Otis said.

"Okay," Midna said, standing up. She pulled Link up by his arm and pulled him out of the classroom. I put my head in my hands and groaned.

The rest of class went on a normal, except for people sneaking glances at me. When the bell rang, I went down to the principal's office and found Midna and Link once again sitting in the chairs. Link was eating the pizza from before.

"Ew!" I said, looking at Link. "That's been sitting out for a long time. Does it really still taste good?" Link nodded his head vigorously.

"Come on, we have to go to French class," I said. Midna stood up and jerked Link up by the arm, making him drop his pizza.

"Aw . . ." he said, looking at the piece upside down on the floor. Midna rolled her eyes and dragged him out of the room after me. We walked over to the French classroom and the beginning went the same as the other classes. When we sat down at my table I shared with Erin, she immediately started talking.

"I know, Alex," she said. "I had my suspicions, but when _Mindy_" she stressed the name. "started laughing, I knew I was right."

"What were you right about?" I asked, looking at her nervously, hoping she wouldn't shout it to the entire class. Fortunately, she leaned over to whisper to me, Link, and Midna.

"You two are Link and Midna from _The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess,_" Erin said. We didn't say anything for a moment, and then Midna spoke.

"Well done! I knew you had more brains than a cucco!" Midna smiled her smile at Erin and Erin smiled back.

"Don't tell, please," I said. "It wouldn't be good if word got out."

"Of course I won't tell!" Erin said. "Wait- can I just tell Serena and Jake?"

"I already told Jake, but I guess you can tell Serena," I said.

"Great. So, you two have really been to Hy-" she was cut off as the teacher spoke.

"Okay class, today we will just be practicing what we've been learning this past week," she said. "You don't need to walk around, just talk with the people at your table."

"I'm guessing you don't know French, right?" I asked Link and Midna.

"No, but we can just speak in Twili," Midna said. She started to talk to Link and me and Erin listened intently, trying to figure out what they were saying.

"Wow, she sounds just like she does in the game," Erin said. Just then, the teacher came over to us.

"That doesn't sound like French. What language are you speaking?" she asked Midna.

"Uh . . . it's Romanian?" Midna said, making it sound like a question.

"That doesn't sound like Romanian either," the teacher said. "I can speak that too."

I could almost hear Midna thinking _Oh crap. What do I say now?_

"Actually, it's a language we made up," Link said. We looked at him. "Yeah, we were bored one day and we decided to make up our own secret code and language."

"Oh, okay . . ." the teacher said, frowning. "Well, Alex and Erin, you should be practicing your French."

"Yes ma'am," I said, and started talking to Erin in French.

"Nice thinking Luke," Midna said. Link smiled.

When the ball rang signaling the end of school, we jumped up and rushed out of the classroom.

"Where are we going now?" Midna asked.

"We're going home! Well, to my home, I should say," I corrected myself. We went on the bus home, and I snuck Link and Midna back in through my window, with the help of Jake. We just hung out, talking about the events of the day until it was dinner time. Link and Midna didn't care about dinner, and I noted that it seemed like they didn't really have to eat at all in this world. After dinner, we stayed up for a while until it was bedtime. I turned out the light and smiled, happy that I had two new friends.

**A/N: Please review! It's what keeps me writing this story! In the next chapter: Link and Midna go to the mall. Trouble ensues . . . and romance, perhaps? **


	9. Shopping and a Discovery

Link and Midna Come Alive- Literally

**Link and Midna Come Alive- Literally!**

**Shopping and a Discovery**

I woke up, thankful that it was a day off of school. I was also happy to remember that I was going shopping with Serena and Jake today.

"Hey, what are we doing today?" Midna asked, floating in front of my face.

"We're going to the mall," I replied, standing up and stretching.

"What's a mall?" Link asked.

"It's where people go shopping," I said.

"What's shopping?" Midna asked.

"You've never been shopping before?!" I asked her, surprised.

"Um . . . no?" she replied, looking at me, confused.

"I guess you have you're clothes made for you, right?" I thought aloud.

"Yeah," she replied.

"I make my own clothes too!" Link said.

"I never said I made my own clothes . . ." Midna started to say, but stopped when Link looked at her.

"I have to go get dressed. You guys stay here," I said, walking out of the room and closing the door. Just as I finished brushing my teeth, I heard a surprised gasp that sounded exactly like my sister's, coming from my room _Oh crap_ I thought. I ran into my room, to find the door wide open and my sister staring at Link and Midna.

"Jess . . ." I said, shutting my door and walking over to her. She turned to me when I put my hand on her shoulder. Her mouth was slightly agape and her eyes were wide.

"Alex, I just came in to wake you up, and when I opened the door . . ." she gestured to Link and Midna, who was sitting on Link's shoulder. "Are they real?"

"Uh . . . yeah, they are. But please, don't tell mom and dad, or anyone for that matter," I pleaded.

"You think I would tell and have them taken away?" Jess looked at me and smiled sort of like Midna. "You doubt me to much, big sister." I smiled in relief and introduced her to Link and Midna properly. After the introductions were over, Jess ran downstairs to eat breakfast and I turned to Link and Midna.

"I like her," Midna said, looking in at my door where Jess had gone through.

"Good," I said, smiling. "Are you guys hungry?"

"No," Midna and Link said in unison.

"Okay, then I'm going to go eat breakfast," I said. "I'll be back in a little bit."

I went downstairs, and after breakfast we watched some TV until Serena came over.

"Hey Serena!" I said after she stepped inside.

"Hey. Erin told me about your, uh . . . cousins," Serena said as we walked upstairs.

"Oh? And what do you think?" I asked. I knew Erin was going to tell her, so I wasn't that surprised.

"It's just . . . hard to believe," Serena said.

"Well, believe it," I opened my door, to reveal Link and imp Midna.

"Whoa," Serena breathed, stepping into my room and staring at Midna.

"Eee hee! Surprised?" Midna said, smiling.

"A little," said Serena. We talked until Jake came over, his brother driving the car.

"Hey guys, let's go!" Jake said, coming into the room.

"Okay," I said. "Uh, Midna?"

"Oh, right," Midna said. She did the same thing she did yesterday, and soon Jake, Serena, Link, human Midna and I were all piled into the car and off to the mall.

"I'll pick you guys up at five, okay?" Jake's brother, Edward said as we stepped out of the car.

"Okay. Thanks!" Jake said as Edward put the car into drive.

"Anytime, little bro," Edward smiled and drove off. I turned around and Link and Midna were staring up at the building.

"It's even bigger than the school," Link remarked.

"Oh, yeah, it's way bigger," I said. "Come on!" I took Midna and Serena's hands and pulled them into the mall.

"Whoa, there's a lot of people here," Midna said, looking over the railing in the center of the mall.

"Yup. Let's go this way," Serena started walking towards Charlotte Russe. We all followed, but I paused when we got to the entrance.

"Where's Link and Midna?" I asked.

"We lost them already?!" Serena said.

"No we didn't," Jake said. "They're right over there, in front of- oh no." he stopped when he saw the name of the store. We ran over to them.

"Hey, Alex, you said people didn't dress like me, but these outfits are much worse than mine," Midna said.

"Midna, that's underwear. You wear it _under_ your clothes," I explained.

"You mean, girls actually where this stuff?" Link asked, looking at a display model.

"Uh, yeah," I said, not liking the way Link was staring. Then, he bolted into the store.

"Oh god! Catch him!" I exclaimed, running into the store after him. Midna was faster, and she soon dragged him out of the store before he could get near the dressing rooms.

"For god sakes man, why did you go in there?" Jake asked as we sat down on a bench.

"Did you see what the girls wear in there?" Link asked. "Those skimpy little outfits, not really covering much at all . . ." Just then, Midna slapped him.

"Ow! What the heck?!" Link asked, rubbing his face, which was red.

"If I catch you thinking like that again, I'll do something much, much worse," Midna threatened. Link looked like a puppy that had just been kicked.

"Fine," he grumbled. We sat there for a moment and then something caught Midna's eye. She ran over to the store and we all followed her.

"Uh-oh," I said as I noticed the name of the store. It was GameStop.

Midna was holding a picture and staring at, her mouth hanging open. I walked over and realized why she looked like that when I saw the picture.

"Midna, what's that?" Link asked, coming over and staring at the picture in Midna's hands. His brow furrowed, and he looked form the picture to Midna and back. Midna was looking at him nervously. She flinched when he spoke.

"That's you, isn't it?" Link asked, understanding dawning on his features. "You're the Twilight Princess."

"Yes," Midna said, hanging her head. Link just stared at her.

"Hey mister, you're blocking the aisle." A little boy was standing next to Link, staring up at him impatiently. His eyes went wide when he saw Link's face.

"Hey, you're . . . you're Link!" the boy exclaimed.

"Oh crap!" I said. "RUN!" I grabbed Link and Midna's arms and pulled them out of the store as fast as I could, Jake and Serena on our heels.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Link asked Midna as we ran through the mall.

"I didn't want you to start treating me like royalty," Midna replied. "It's nice to have someone who treats you like a normal person for a change."

"Midna, I would have treated you any way you wanted," Link said, smiling. Midna smiled back at him.

"I think we're safe," I said, stopping to catch my breath. We were in the very back of Macys', far away from the GameStop.

"So, you found out, huh?" Jake asked, looking at Link.

"Yeah," Link replied.

"Found out what?" Serena chimed in.

"That I'm the Twilight Princess," Midna said, standing up straight.

"Ah! Spoiler! No!" Serena said, covering her ears. Midna looked at her oddly.

"She hasn't finished the game yet," I explained.

"Yeah, and now the end is ruined," Serena grumbled.

"Well, excuse me!" Midna huffed, crossing her arms in front of her and looking away.

"Oh well, I kind of suspected it from the beginning anyway," Serena said. Midna turned back around.

"Well, we might as well go shopping since we're here," I said. "Come on!" We walked over to the juniors section and Jake and Link looked at the Apple case in the middle of the store while Midna, Serena, and I picked out some outfits. Midna found a dress that was aqua with dark blue swirling patters on it.

"Hey Link, do I look fat in this?" Midna asked, stepping out of the dressing room in the dress.

"Yes," Link answered. Midna glared at him.

"You're not supposed to say yes, idiot!" Jake explained to Link.

"Oh, I mean, you only look a little chubby," Link said, thinking he'd said the right thing. Apparently, it was not. Midna charged at Link, yelling a war cry, and started chasing him around the store, still in the dress.

"Midna, come back!" I yelled, running after her. Link ran through the entrance, and the posts on either side beeped as Midna ran through after Link. She skidded to a stop, not knowing where the noise was coming from.

"Miss, you need to take the dress off!" a security guard yelled, running over and catching up to Midna.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Midna screeched, grabbing the dress and pulling it tighter around herself.

"In the dressing room, Midna," I said wearily, catching up to her and grabbing her arm.

"Oh," Midna said.

"Sorry for the trouble," I said to the security guard as we walked back to the dressing room. Midna changed back into her outfit, and we came back out into the store.

"How about we go get something to eat," suggested Jake.

"Ooh! Do they have pizza?" Link asked hopefully.

"Is that all you ever eat?" Serena asked.

"No! I usually eat cucco, milk, cheese-" Link was cut off as Midna smacked him on the arm.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"I'm still mad at you," Midna said, crossing her arms again.

"I'm sorry," Link said. "I think you're actually really pretty." Midna smiled at Link.

"Aw, how sweet," Serena said. Midna glared at her.

"Alright, we're at the food court. What do you guys feel like eating?" Jake asked.

"I want pizza!" Link said.

"You're going to get sick of pizza, Link," I said. "Why don't we get some hamburgers instead?"

"But, I want pizza . . ." Link said.

"Stop acting like a baby, dog boy," Midna said. "Just listen to Alex."

"Okay," Link grumbled. We got all got hamburgers, except for Midna, because we didn't think she'd like them. We sat down at a table and Midna grabbed a piece of Link's hamburger.

"Get your own food, woman!" Link exclaimed, looking at Midna angrily. Midna just laughed at Link's face.

"Oh, that's disgusting," Midna said after she'd tried the hamburger. "I don't know how you eat this food."

"And I don't know how you can eat the cafeteria food," I muttered, taking a bite of my hamburger. We all knew Midna didn't like the burger. Link on the other hand . . .

"This is my new favorite food!" Link exclaimed, after scarfing down his burger in about three minutes. Midna looked at him, disgusted.

"Are you going to start saying that every time you try something new?" I asked him.

"No!" Link replied.

"Here, have a cookie," Jake said, giving Link a chocolate chip cookie.

"_This_ is my new favorite food," Link said, eating the cookie. Midna rolled her eyes. Then she started looking around frantically.

"Where's that music coming from?" she asked.

"We're right outside of a music store. It's right over there." Serena pointed to a store. Midna stood up and started walking over to the store.

"Hey, wait for us!" I called, dropping my trash in the trash can and running over to her.

"Who is singing this music?" Midna asked.

"It's Kanon Wakeshima," I said. "She's Japanese."

"Do you like her?" Serena asked Midna.

"Shh!" Midna said, putting her hand up. She closed her eyes and stood perfectly still.

"What is she doing?" Jake asked.

"I think she's trying to memorize the song," Link explained.

"Good luck with that," I muttered.

"Why do you say that?" Link asked.

"You can't memorize something the first time you hear it."

"_I_ can't, but Midna can," Link explained. We all looked at him and then at Midna.

"Whatever," I said. When the song was over, Midna opened her eyes.

"Can you play that song again?" she asked.

"Um, I guess I can ask the people . . ." I said. We walked over to the desk and I asked if they could play the song over again. When the song came on, Midna started to sing.

_Hi miss alice  
Anata garasu no  
Me de donna yume wo  
Mirareru no?  
Mirareru no?_

Mada atashi  
Kokoro ga sakete  
Nagarederu

Tsukurotta  
Sukima ni sasaru  
Kioku-tachi

Hi miss alice  
Anata ga jitsu no  
Kuchi de dare ni ai wa  
Nageteru no?  
Nageteru no?

Mou atashi  
Kotoba o tsumaku  
Shita no netsu

Same kitte  
Meteru outamo  
Utae nai

Still, you do not answer.

We all stared at Midna as the song ended. She had attracted a big crowd that had surrounded us. They started cheering and Midna smiled.

"I didn't know you could sing," I said.

"Such a pretty voice . . ." Link was staring at Midna dreamily.

"Uh, Link? Wake up!" Midna waved her hand in front of his face. Link shook his head and smiled at Midna.

"You're so pretty, and you have such a pretty voice . . ." Link said. All of a sudden, he ran over, knocked Midna over so she was lying in his arms, and kissed her.

"Mmph!" She exclaimed, struggling in Link's grasp.

"Whoa," Serena said.

"He actually kissed her," Jake said.

"I knew he liked her," I said.

"Link, what the heck?!" Midna exclaimed, pushing Link away. She stood up and flushed red with embarrassment as the crowd gaped at her and Link.

"Okay people, nothing to see here," I said, making the crowd disperse.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me . . .," Link said, looking down. Midna sighed.

"You're not doing it right," Midna said. Link looked up at her. "You're supposed to kiss someone like _this._" She wrapped her arms around Link's neck and kissed him. We looked away as Link kissed her back, giving them some privacy.

I turned back around after a few moments, to find Midna leaning against Link's chest, his arms around her.

"Aw, you guys are so cute together," Serena said. Midna was about to make a retort to her, but then she shook her head and laid it on Link.

"Whoa, Link, what did you do to her?" Jake asked. Link just laughed and stroked Midna's hair. They stayed like that for another moment.

"Well, come on," Midna said, finally breaking their embrace. "It's almost time to go, and I still haven't gotten and outfit!" She smiled and walked out of the store, Link's hand in hers.

**A/N: If you can tell me what the store Link ran into and/or what song Midna sang, I'll give you a cookie! Yay!**


	10. The Slumber Party

**A/N: Just fyi, for the rest of the story i might be switching from my POV to third person and later on to Link's POV. So yeah . . . read and review! Oh, and congrats to cwizumi for getting the store and the song right! Also, serenarussell123 and Amaury got the song right! I would give you each a cookie . . . but Link ate them all . . . dang. Sorry! XD**

**Link and Midna Come Alive- Literally!**

**The Slumber Party**

The next few days of school were pretty much normal. Well, I mean, as normal as they could be when you have to watch over two video game characters who know nothing about your world. We still hadn't figured out how to send Link and Midna back to their world, but we were still trying. Anyways, after the bell rang on Friday, it was finally time for the weekend! Me and Serena had planned a sleepover on Saturday, when my parents were at a party all night. Of course, I didn't tell my parents we would be having two other guests as well . . .

"Hey, Midna, can you still turn Link into a wolf?" Serena asked as her, me, Midna, and Link were all sitting in a circle on my bedroom floor.

"Sure," Midna said. "Do you want me to?"

"No!" Link said. "Please don't."

"Aw, come on Link, it'll only be for five minutes," I said.

"Do you promise?" Link asked. Serena and I nodded. "Midna?"

"Fine," Midna grumbled.

"Okay, do it," Link said, sighing. Midna smiled and pulled out the dark crystal. She touched Link's forehead with it and he was immediately turned into a wolf. Midna floated up and sat on his back, making Link growl at her.

"Didn't you miss this the past few days?" Midna asked Link, still smiling. Link growled at her again.

"Can I pet him?" Serena asked.

"Sure," Midna said. "He won't bite." Serena reached out her hand to Link. His growls of protest were replaced with his happy panting as Serena stroked his fur.

"I didn't know you actually _liked_ to be petted," Midna said.

"I thought you always petted him," I said, reaching out my hand as well.

"No, I was afraid he'd throw me off," Midna said. Serena and I took our hands away as Midna started stroking his fur. She smiled when he closed his eyes.

"I've never seen you get thrown off," I stated.

"Yeah, well, I have. And it's always been into the mud . . ." Midna scowled. She had stopped petting Link and he turned around and licked her on the cheek.

"Oh, that's gross!" she exclaimed, wiping her face with the back of her hand. "Now I have dog slobber all over me!" I could have sworn I saw Link smile, and apparently Midna did too.

"You think this is funny, dog boy?" she yelled in his ear. Link whined and covered his head with his paws. Midna smirked at him.

"I think it's been five minutes," she said, floating up and off of Link. She touched his forehead with the crystal again and he turned back into himself.

"Wow, it's really late," I said, looking at my clock.

"I'm not tired," Serena said, yawning.

"Yeah right," I said. "We're all tired. If we get up early tomorrow, maybe we can go downtown."

"Okay," Serena said.

"I'm thirsty," Link said.

"I guess you can go down to the garage. I think we have some juice in there. Just make sure you run back if you see my parents coming," I said.

"Okay," Link nodded and opened the door and went out into the garage. Serena, Midna, and I all got into our sleeping bags and drifted off to sleep immediately, unaware of what was about to happen . . .

* * *

_Meanwhile . . ._

Link had made it out to the garage without seeing Alex's parents. He went over to the fridge and opened it. He saw the fruit juice in the doorway, but paused as he looked in the main part of the fridge.

"Those bottles look familiar . . ." he said, picking up a brown bottle and examining it.

"I'm sure Alex wouldn't mind if I just tasted it . . ." He popped the cap and took a sip of the liquid. His eyes opened wide in recognition as he tasted it.

"Hey, this is beer! I love beer!" He quickly downed the bottle and reached for the next one . . .

* * *

I was asleep when I heard our door slam open and closed. I quickly opened my eyes, sat up, and turned on the light. Link was standing in the doorway holding a pan with part of a roast chicken in it in one hand and a spoon in the other.

"Albatross! Albatross!" he yelled, banging on the pot with the spoon. We all stared at him as he put the pot and spoon down on the floor. I noticed his eyes seemed slightly glazed over and he was swaying slightly on his feet.

_This can't be good, _I thought.

Link walked over to Serena, who had woken up too, and kneeled down on her sleeping bag.

"Hey, Midna . . . did you know I think you're freakin' hot?" he asked her, smiling, his eyes half closed.

"What the- I'm not Midna!" Serena exclaimed.

"Link, I'm over here," Midna said. Link got up and walked over to her. He plopped down on the floor right in front of Midna, and his brow creased as he looked at her.

"Nah, you're not that hot anymore," he said.

"Excuse me?!" Midna said. Her face turned to one of distress.

"Link, you didn't happen to have a few beers tonight, did you?" she asked him.

"Who wants to know?" Link tried to glare at her. "Is it the cops? I'M INNOCENT! INNOCENT, I TELL YOU!"

"Oh, god, he's drunk?" Serena asked.

"Looks like it," Midna said. "Though I don't know how that's possible . . ."

"Uh, I do," I said, grimacing. "My dad had some beers in the fridge that I told Link to look in. I didn't think he would actually drink them though . . ."

"Alex!" Midna groaned.

"Hey guys . . . guys, look," Link said. He took Midna's sleeping bag, knocking her off it in the process, and put it over his head.

"Look, I'm Midna!" he said in a high, squeaky voice. "I like to make other people do all my work for me and mistreat poor, defenseless animals."

"I do not do that!" Midna yelled. "And you sound nothing like me! Give me my sleeping bag back!" She took one end of the sleeping bag and started to pull it away from Link.

"Hey, don't touch my blankie!" he yelled, pulling on his end with all of his strength. Unfortunately, Midna was no match for him, and she was sent flying into the wall on the other side of the room. She landed upside down on her head and fell over.

"Oh my god, Link! What the hell?!" I yelled, running over to Midna, Serena right behind me. I gingerly picked Midna up, and she shook her head and slightly opened her eye.

"Are you okay?" Serena asked.

"Ugh . . . Link, I'M GONNA KILL YA!" she screeched, flying up and shooting an energy blast at him. Link rolled out of the way and grabbed his sword and shield out of my closet.

"NOW YOU'RE GONNA STAB ME?! I'LL CRACK YOU'RE HEAD OPEN!" Midna flew over to Link, another ball of energy in her hands. Link, his reaction time deluded by alcohol, got hit in the head with an energy blast. He fell over, and Serena and I ran over to find him unconscious.

"Oh my god Midna, you knocked him out!" I said. Midna's expression of anger immediately turned to one of concern.

"Oh no, I didn't mean to hurt him!" she said, floating down and looking at where she had hit him.

"He should be okay," she said. We flipped Link over so he was lying on his back, and Midna kneeled down on the ground and began stroking his hair.

"He usually blocks my attacks. I forgot that he wasn't as attentive as he usually is," Midna said. "I didn't mean to hit him."

"Midna, I'm sure he'll be okay," I reassured her. Just then, Link woke up.

"Ugh . . . my head . . ." he groaned. He looked up at Midna, who was right over him. "Midna?"

"I'm sorry Link," she said. "I didn't mean to hit you in the head. Usually you can block my energy blasts but I forgot that you had had alcohol and you were slower than you usually are so I hit you in the head but I didn't mean to knock you out and I'm really very sor-" She was cut off as Link pressed his mouth to hers in a quick kiss.

"Midna, will you please shut up? My head hurts, and you're not making it any better," Link said, laying back down on the floor and closing his eyes.

"Uh, Link, do you know what just happened?" Serena asked him.

"Um, sort of," Link said, opening one of his eyes a crack. "I think I had a few beers and then Midna hit me in the head. Why did you do that?" he looked up at Midna, who was still stroking his hair.

"You threw me into the wall," she told him. Link's eyes widened.

"Oh, goddesses," he groaned, putting a hand over his eyes. "Sorry Midna."

"Eh, whatever," Midna shrugged. "At least my head's not broken."

"Can I ask you guys a favor?" Link asked. "Don't let me have alcohol again."

"Agreed," I said, and Serena nodded.

"I wasn't planning on it," Midna muttered.

"Maybe we should just go to sleep now," I said.

"Maybe that would be best," Midna said as Link grimaced and held his head. We all got into our sleeping bags and drifted off to, in Link's case, a rather fitful sleep.

**A/N: Don't you think Midna could sound like Alvin and the Chipmunks? Wait-what?! Stay tuned for more _Fabulous_ adventures!**


	11. Karaoke

Link and Midna Come Alive- Literally

**Link and Midna Come Alive- Literally!**

**Karaoke**

The next day Link felt a lot better. He still had a tiny bit of a headache, but it went away when I gave him some Tylenol. My parents still hadn't gotten home yet, and as I was waiting for them to arrive, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, honey. It's Mom," my mother said on the other end.

"Oh, hi. Where are you?"

"Well, you see, your father and I were meeting up with some old friends of ours, and they asked us to go to the museum with them for the day today."

"And your point is . . .," I prompted her.

"Well, we won't be home until about seven at night, so do you think you and Serena could look after the house while we're gone?" my mother asked.

"You mean . . . we get the whole house to ourselves?" I asked, getting excited.

"Yes. Is that okay?"

"That's great!" I said, smiling. Midna looked at me oddly.

"You could invite your friends Erin and Jake over if you want," my mother said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just don't invite anyone else, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks!"

"No problem. Oh, and your sister is staying at her friend's house for the whole day as well, so you don't need to worry about her."

"Alright. Bye!"

"Bye, sweetie," my mom said, and hung up.

"Yes!" I said, putting the phone down and pumping my fist into the air.

"Um, Alex, are you okay?" Midna asked.

"Guess what?" I said. "We get the whole house to ourselves today! That means you two don't have to hide today!"

"Awesome!" Link said.

"Sweet," said Midna.

"Oh, yeah, my parents said Jake and Erin could come over today too," I said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go call them!" Serena said. I picked up the phone and then I paused.

"Hey, Midna, you want to use a phone?" I asked.

"Um, sure," she said. She floated over to me and looked at the phone.

"Okay, when I punch in the numbers, just put your ear up to this end and talk into the other," I explained. "If you hear Jake's voice, talk to him. If it's not him, give the phone to me, okay?" Midna nodded, and I punched in his number and handed the phone to Midna. We all watched as Midna listened.

"Hello?" Jake said, picking up the phone.

"HI JAKE! IT'S MIDNA. CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Midna screamed into the phone. Link looked freaked out and Serena tried not to laugh as I explained to Midna that you didn't need to scream into the receiver.

"Midna? You don't need to yell! You nearly made me deaf!" Jake said.

"Can you come over to Alex's house today?" Midna asked.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Does Alex know about this?"

"Of course she knows! It's her house," Midna said.

"Okay, I'll come over right now. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Okay. Well, bye." Jake hung up.

"Hello? Helloooo? HELLO? JAKE, ARE YOU OKAY? DID A BULBLIN SHOOT YOU OR SOMETHING?" Midna yelled into the phone.

"Midna, stop screaming! He hung up. Now give me the phone!" I took the phone away from Midna and put it down.

"That's a weird invention. How does it work?" Midna asked me.

"It runs on electricity," I said.

"Say no more, I don't want to know," Midna said, putting her hands up. She and Link thought electricity was to confusing to understand, so they didn't want know how anything worked if it ran on electricity.

"Can I call Erin?" Link asked. "I want to use the phone."

"Okay," I said. "Do you remember what I told Midna?" Link nodded and I dialed Erin's number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Erin? It's Link! Guess what? I'm talking on the phone!" he said excitedly, jumping up and down a little. Midna rolled her eyes.

"Uh, good for you," Erin replied. "What's up?"

"Can you come over to Alex's house today?"

"Yeah, right now?"

"Uh-huh," Link replied.

"Okay, I'll be right over. See ya!" She hung up.

"Hello? Erin? Oh no, she's gone!" Link exclaimed.

"Calm down, she just hung up," I told him. We all waited for Jake and Erin to come over and when they did, they were happy to hear we had the house to ourselves.

"So . . . what are we going to do?" Jake said after a while.

"We could watch TV," I suggested.

"Nah," Midna said.

"Ooh, I know! We could watch _Making Fiends_!" Erin suggested.

"Yeah, let's see if Vendetta kills Charlotte this time!" Midna said.

"We've watched the whole series five times in two days. Vendetta is not going to win," Link said. Midna glared at him.

"How about truth or dare?" Serena said.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" I said and Erin nodded.

"What's that?" Midna asked.

"It's a game where you dare people to do stuff and they have to do it," Jake explained. "You can also ask people questions and they have to answer them."

"You can make them do anything?" Midna asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Ooh, sounds like fun," Midna said, smiling her creepy smile.

"Uh-oh," Link muttered as Midna turned her smile on him. We all went into my room and sat in a circle.

"Okay, since you thought of it, you can go first Serena," I said.

"Alright Link, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Um . . . dare!" Link said.

"Okay, Link. I dare you to . . . sing _Bop to the Top_ from _High School Musical_ with Midna!" she said.

"Aw, come on!" Midna said.

"You do know what that is, don't you?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, we watched both movies with Alex and her sister," Link said.

"I'll get my karaoke machine!" I said. I got up and brought it out of my closet. I ran into my sister's room and grabbed both her _High School Musical_ cds, just in case.

"I'm not being an imp for this," said Midna, and she turned into her human form.

"Here you go," I said, handing them each a microphone.

"Let's get this over with," Midna said. I put the cd into the player, and Midna and Link started to sing. After the song was over, Midna and Link put the microphones down.

"Wow, you guys really can sing," Serena said when the song ended. Midna glared at her and sat down.

"Alright, it's my turn," Link said. "Serena, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Serena said.

"Aw . . ." Midna said. The game went on until it was Erin's turn.

"Link, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Uh . . .," he said, thinking.

"You'd better pick truth," Midna said.

"Dare," Link replied, and smiled at Midna.

"Okay, I dare you and Midna to sing _Fabulous_ from _High School Musical 2_,"

Erin said.

"Argh!" Midna exclaimed, shaking Link by his shirt.

"Go on," I said. They got up and I switched out the cds.

"Wait!" Erin said as I put the song on. I paused the track and she ran over to my closet.

"Here Midna, put these on," she said, giving Midna a pair of dark sunglasses. "And sit on this." She pulled out a beanbag chair from the corner of my room and out it front of Midna.

"I'm not doing that!" Midna said, throwing the sunglasses at Link.

"I dare you," Erin said, smiling evilly. Midna snarled at her.

"Fine! Give me those!" She snatched the sunglasses out of Link's hands and put them on and sunk into the chair. They sang the song and we were all laughing by the end.

"I'm not singing anymore _High School Musical_!" Midna yelled, after the song ended and she threw the sunglasses into the wall, nearly breaking them.

"Okay," we all said.

"Alright Erin, truth or dare? You'd better pick dare!" Midna said menacingly.

"Are you crazy?! Truth!" Erin said. Midna glared at her. She asked her a question and the game progressed until it was Link's turn.

"Hey Link, come here," I said. Link walked over and I whispered something in his ear.

"What did you just tell him?" Midna asked when he sat back down.

"Midna, truth or dare?" Link asked her.

"I don't trust what Alex told you, so truth," she said. Link smiled.

"Can you talk like Alvin the chipmunk?" he asked her.

"What?! What kind of question is that?!" she exclaimed.

"Just answer it," Link said.

"Well, yeah, I guess I can make my voice that high. Why?" Midna asked suspiciously.

"Truth or dare Midna?" I asked her.

"Why me again?! Okay, I pick dare this time," she said. I smiled.

"Excellent," I said, rubbing my hands together. Midna looked really freaked out.

"I dare you to sing _Coast 2 Coast _by_ Alvin and the Chipmunks_!" I said.

"WHAT?!" Midna exclaimed. "What is it with you people making me sing?! And like a chipmunk, no less!"

"Come on Midna, sing!" Jake said.

"Yeah!" Erin said.

"We want to hear you!" said Serena.  
"Do it for me?" Link asked. Midna looked at us all.

"Fine," she sighed. "But I'm not doing this for you, dog boy!" She got up and I put the cd in. When the song was over, she turned off the microphone and dropped it on the ground.

"That's it! I quit! That was to degrading! Making the princess sing like a chipmunk . . .," Midna muttered angrily.

"Wow, you do sound like Alvin! I never noticed before, but now I see it!" Link said. Midna walked up to him and lifted him up off the ground by the front of his shirt.

"I don't sound like a freakin' chipmunk!" she yelled at him.

"I mean . . . you sound just like yourself. Not like a chipmunk at all! Will you please put me down now?" Link asked her. Midna rolled her eyes and dropped him on the ground.

"Well what are we going to do now since truth or dare is out of the question?" I asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving," Jake said.

"Yeah, me too," Serena agreed.

"Let's go downstairs and get some food," I said, and we all stood up and went into the kitchen.

"Do you have pizza or brownies or hamburgers or cookies?" Link asked.

"Uh, we might have some cookies, but I don't want you getting a sugar high again," I said.

"Aw . . . wait! I see them!" Link exclaimed as Erin opened the pantry and Link caught sight of the cookies. He started to run over to them.

"Oh no you don't!" Midna said, grabbing Link around the waist and holding him so he couldn't run away. "For the love of twili, will you CALM DOWN?!" Link finally calmed down a bit and Midna let him go.

"We have Chef Boyardee," I said. "And that's about it. My parents were supposed to go shopping to day, but I guess that's not going to happen . . ."

"We'll help you cook it!" Link said.

"As long as it doesn't involve flour or raw eggs," Midna said, and she turned back into her imp form.

"Nope, you just have to heat up the stuff," I said.

"Okay, well we'll wait in the dining room," Jake said, and he, Serena, and Erin left.

"Here, just take this and put it in the microwave, and set it for one minute on medium," I said absently, handing them a can while getting out glasses for everyone.

"Uh, okay," said Link, taking the can and putting it in the microwave. He closed the door and looked at the buttons.

"I think that's a one and that says medium," Midna said, pressing the button for two minutes on high.

"Nothing's happening," Link said after a minute.

"Let me see," said Midna, reaching for the door handle.

"No, Midna! Don't!" I said as she touched the handle. Unfortunately, she didn't hear me, and she opened the door. There was an explosion, and Midna screamed.

"EEEEEEK! THIS STUFF IS ALL MUSHY AND I'M COMPLETELY COVERED IN IT! GET IT OFF!" she screamed, shaking her head. Jake, Serena, and Erin came running into the kitchen to find Midna completely covered in Chef Boyardee. Link gingerly reached out a finger and scooped some of the stuff of Midna's arm.

"Hey, this is really good!" he exclaimed, licking his finger. Midna lost it.

"GRRRARRR!" she yelled, and started chasing Link around the house.

"NO! Come back! You're getting it all over the carpet!" I yelled, running after them. After a few minutes of chasing and Link getting roughed up a bit, we finally caught Midna and she went into the bathroom to wash the Chef Boyardee off.

"I am never cooking again!" Midna said when she came back downstairs.

"Well, we're pretty much out of food now," I said.

"But I'm still hungry!" Link whined.

"Shut it, dog boy!" Midna snarled at him.

"Maybe we should just go out to eat," suggested Erin.

"Yeah, there's a Starbucks right around here. We could just go get some frappachinos and maybe a snack," Serena said.

"Sounds good to me," I said.

"Let's go!" Link said, jumping up out of his seat.

"Okay, hold on," Midna said. When she was in her human form, she started swaying on her feet and held her head.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Link asked, catching her as she almost fell over.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just, switching forms takes up a lot of energy," Midna explained, leaning against Link for support.

"What happens if you use all of your energy up?" Jake asked.

"I pass out and turn back into my imp form," Midna replied. "Actually, I'll turn back into my imp form if I pass out anytime, no matter what the cause, of if I'm hurt very badly and I can't keep my concentration anymore."

"Oh. Well, can you still go out?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. Come on!" Midna said, standing up straight and walking over to the door.

"Wait!" I said as she opened the door and started walking down the street. "You don't even know where we're going!" And with that, we set off to Starbucks, forgetting that sugar isn't the only thing that can make someone hyper . . .

**A/N: Hey peoples! I need at least three reviews to post the next chapter! so, r&R, pretty please? Oh, you should also check out the story called In My Shoes, written by serenarussell123 (who helps me come up with a lot of ideas for this story) and me!**


	12. Caffiene and the Zelda Store

**A/N: Wow, you people reveiw fast! (that's a good thing, btw ;) Just so you know, i wrote this right before i went to bed, and i was pretty tired, so it might not be my best chapter.**

**Link and Midna Come Alive- Literally!**

**Caffeine and the Zelda Store**

We walked down to Starbucks, attracting the attention of everyone we passed because of Midna's bright orange hair. When we got there, everyone but Midna ordered a frappachino.

"I bet Midna would like black coffee with nothing in it," Erin suggested.

"Okay, let's see," I said, and I ordered a cup of coffee for Midna.

"Mmm! This stuff is really good!" Midna said, smiling as she took another sip of coffee.

"Hey, I just thought of something," Erin said. "Don't frappachinos have caffeine _and_ sugar in them?" We all looked at each other.

"Oh crap," I said. "Jake, get that drink away from Link!"

"Ha ha! You rhymed! That's funny," Link said.

"Too late," Serena muttered. Just then, Link's eyes shot wide open and he literally started to bounce up and down on the spot.

"Uh-oh, I think we might be on the verge of an overload," I said. "Midna, can you help him?" I turned to Midna, to find that her eyes were wide and she was slightly bouncing as well.

"Oh no! We didn't get her decaf!" Serena said.

"I fell kinda weird," Midna said.

"Ahahaha! Hey, give me something to tie my hair up!" Link said, running full speed over to us.

"Um, okay," I said, reaching into my pocket and pulling out a hair band.

"No no, I need two!" Link said, still bouncing up and down.

"Here, take mine," Serena said, giving Link her hair band.

"Yay!" Link exclaimed. He then proceeded to tie his hair up so he had two pigtails up high on either side of his head.

"Ahahahahaha! Hey look Midna, I'm Garu!" he said, jumping in front of her face.

"Get out of my face!" Midna yelled. By now, the pair of them had attracted the attention of all the people in the store.

"Bwahahahaha! I'm a ninja! Tobe shall not defeat me!" Link continued to rant on about random Pucca stuff until Midna grabbed one of his pigtails and pulled him over to her.

"Take those out! You look like a retarded bulblin!" she said, pulling his pigtails out.

"Ow! She hurt me! Waah!" Link started to sob.

"Oh my lord," I said, putting my head in my hands, while everyone else just gaped at them.

"Aw, Linky, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry!" Midna wrapped her arms around Link's shoulders and started sobbing too.

"Okay, time to go," Jake said, walking over and trying to take Midna's arms away from Link so she could walk.

"Ah! Don't touch me!" she screeched, slapping Jake across the face.

"OW! Okay, that's it, we're outta here!" Jake said, wrenching Midna arms away and trying to drag her out of the store.

"NO!" Midna yelled. She ran over and stood by Link. By now, they had both stopped crying.

"That's it! We're going to run away, and we're not coming back!" Midna said.

"Yeah, run away!" Link said, and they walked out of the store arm in arm. We ran after them.

"OH MY GOD!" I exclaimed as they stepped out into the middle of the road. Cars screeched to a stop, and Link and Midna freaked out and huddled in the middle of the street.

"Come on," I said, and Serena, Erin, Jake, and I walked out into the road, despite the angry drivers honking their horns at us. Erin and I grabbed Midna's arms and pulled her over to the sidewalk, while Serena and Jake did the same thing with Link. When we got to the sidewalk, Link ran over to Midna and they hugged each other.

"Oh goddesses, I thought I was going to lose you Midna!" Link said, threatening to break into tears again.

"Oh Linky, I thought I was going to lose you too!" Midna said.

"Uh, maybe we should just-"

"HEY LOOK! IT'S ZELDA!" Link cut me off, staring at a newly opened store. It was called: _The Wonderful World of Zelda_.

"Oh no," I moaned as he and Midna ran over to the store. We followed.

"Welcome! This store has all of your Zelda needs!" the man standing by the door said as we stepped inside. The store was in sections, categorized by the different games.

"Which game do you want to look at?" the man asked.

"Uh . . . Midna?" Link asked, turning to Midna and looking confused.

"Ah, you want _The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_," the man said, thinking Link was asking which game Midna came from.

"How do you know?!" Midna asked, glaring at him suspiciously.

"It's what the game you guys uh . . . _played_ is called," I explained to them.

"Oh . . ." Link said slowly.

"The section is right over there," the man said, pointing to a fairly big part of the store. I could see the walls were littered with posters of Link, Midna, Zelda, and countless monsters. Link and Midna ran over and stood in the middle, staring around them in wonder. Link grabbed a picture off of a shelf and gaped at it.

"Whoa! Is that you Midna?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's me," Midna said, looking at the picture longingly. "Or at least, it _was_ me."

"Dude, you're freakin' HOT!" Link exclaimed.

"Eee hee! Thanks!" Midna said, giggling.

"Wow, I never thought you could look like _that_," Link said, staring at the picture greedily.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Midna asked, frowning at him.

"Well, for one thing, you're really short, even now."

"I'm not short! This is a normal height for a human girl!" Midna yelled at him.

"Are you sure? Because even Serena's taller than you," Link pointed out. Midna turned to Serena, fuming.

"HOW DARE YOU BE TALLER THAN THE PRINCESS?! THAT IS A CRIME IN MY REALM!" Midna screamed at her. Serena looked really freaked out, as if Midna was going to hit her.

"It is?" Jake asked.

"No, but it should be!" Midna said. She glared at Serena. "Get shorter!"

"What?!" Serena said. "I can't just 'get shorter'! Besides, Link and Jake are taller than me!"

"How dare you?!" Midna said, turning to Link and Jake.

"Hey, don't get mad at me!" Jake said. "Alex is still shorter than you, and Erin's the same height." Midna walked over to me and stopped so I had to look up to look at her face.

"Yes, you are shorter than me! Bwahahahaha!" Midna said, laughing maniacally.

"Hey, don't you talk down to me!" I said, getting mad. "I don't have to help you get back, you know!"

"You're -sniff- . . . you're not going to help us?" Link asked, his bottom lip starting to quiver. "But you promised . . ."

"No, Link, I didn't mean . . . I was just . . . ugh," I said, rubbing my temples.

"How could you? You promised!" Midna yelled, getting mad again. Then, her eyes drooped and she almost fell over but Link caught her.

"Midna? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Ugh . . . I feel so tired . . . I can't concentrate . . ." she said. She closed her eyes and passed out, turning back into her imp form.

"Oh crap, the caffeine must have worn off!" Jake exclaimed. Link was holding Midna in his arms and frantically trying to wake her up, to no effect.

"Hey mister, that's a cool doll you have there," a boy said, coming up to us and looking at Midna in Link's arms.

"She's not a do-" Link started to say, but I clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Yes, she is a doll," I said, giving Link a look.

"Where did you get her?" the boy asked.

"Uh, we had her specially made," Erin said.

"Oh. Hey . . . is she . . . is she _breathing_?!" the boy exclaimed.

"Uh, she's an automated doll?" Jake said nervously, hoping the boy would buy it.

"Oh, okay," the boy said, believing Jake. We all sighed in relief.

"Hey, what's going on?" a girl asked, coming up to stand next to the boy.

"This guy's got an automated Midna doll that breathes!" the boy said enthusiastically.

"Cool! Can I hold her?" the girl asked.

"Uh, I wouldn't-" Link started to say, but the girl grabbed Midna out of his hands and held her in her arms.

"Wow, she's really heavy for a doll!" the girl said, nearly dropping Midna on her head.

"Be careful!" Link exclaimed, catching Midna before she fell. "She's very important to me!"

"Ugh . . . what's going on?" Midna asked, opening her eye slightly. Her eye shot open all the way as she stared at the girl holding her.

"Who the heck are you?!" she said.

"Wow, she really interacts with her environment," the boy commented.

"Uh, yeah, the Midna _doll _sometimes doesn't act like she should. She should act like a _doll_," I stressed the word, and hoped Midna understood. Apparently she did, for she got a blank look on her face and flopped down in the girl's arms.

"Get the Twilight Mirror!" Midna said, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Awesome!" the girl said.

"Uh, we have to go now," Link said, carefully taking Midna back into his arms. He sounded like his energy was dissapearing as well.

"Link, we must defeat Zant!" Midna said, still staring blankly.

"Bye!" said Link, running out of the store with all of us following. The man at the door yelled something about paying but we ignored him and ran all the way back to my house.

"I am never doing that again!" Midna said, floating up out of Link's arms as I closed the door. She was still weak, though, and she fell back into his arms immediately.

"Maybe you should just take it easy," Serena suggested as we walked into the living room.

"M'kay," Midna said as Link sat down. She fell asleep in Link's lap, and Link fell asleep as well, his arms wrapped around her.

**A/N: Aw, Midna has a pet name for Link! Anyways, please review! And chack out the poll on my profile so you can help me decide what to write for the next chapter. The polls will be open untill Wednesday morning!**


	13. A Toothbrush Named Brownie

**A/N: Well, three people voted (thanks!) and the result: i present to you, A Toothbrush named Brownie! (applause) So, read and enjoy! Oh, and thanks again to serenarussell123 for helping me with the idea!**

**Link and Midna Come Alive- Literally!**

**A Toothbrush Named Brownie**

"Link. Liiink. Hello! Wake up!" I said, shaking Link by his shoulders.

"Huh . . . Whaz going on?" Link asked, rubbing his eyes. "Where's Midna?!"

"I'm right here, calm down," Midna said, floating into the room.

"Oh. How are you?" Link asked, standing up.

"I'm fine, Link," Midna replied.

"That's good . . . how long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours," I said. "Everyone had to go home."

"Aw, I didn't get to say goodbye . . ." We froze when we heard the garage door opening.

"Oh no! Go! Run up to my room!" I shooed Link and Midna upstairs and then waited for my parents to come inside. They came in and we said hello, and my mom said that she was going to do the laundry and went upstairs. I followed, and then I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth, only to find that my toothbrush was missing.

_That's strange_, I thought. _Oh well_ . . . I went out of the bathroom in search of my toothbrush . . .

* * *

_Meanwhile . . . ._

Midna was sitting on the bed, trying to read a book upside down. She whipped her head around when the door opened. Alex's mom entered the room, and walked over to the closet, seeming not to notice the imp on her daughter's bed. She froze and turned around slowly when she caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye. She stopped and stared at Midna, her mouth hanging open.

"Y-you're . . . you're . . ." Alex's mom said, pointing a shaking finger at Midna. "Y-you're that little thing from that game . . ."

"I'm not a thing!" Midna said, deciding that it was too late to hide now. "I'm an imp." Alex's mom was about to say something else, when Link ran into the room, carrying Alex's toothbrush.

"Hey Midna, what's this?" he asked, not noticing Alex's mom.

"It's a pet," Midna said, rolling her eyes.

"Really? I'm going to call it Brownie!" Link exclaimed. Midna stared at him like he'd gone insane.

"Hey Midna, what does Brownie eat?" Link asked.

"Toothpaste," Midna replied.

"Uh-oh," Link said. "I just ate all the toothpaste . . ."

"You WHAT?!" Midna yelled. "You stupid cucco! You're not supposed to eat that!"

Alex's mom was just staring at the pair, not quite believing what she saw.

"Midna! Midna! Midna! Midna! Midna! Princess! Princess! Princess! Princess! Princess! Midna! Midna! Midna! Midna! Midna!" Link said, running up to Midna.

"WHAT?!" she yelled, annoyed.

"Hi! Ahahahaha!" Link ran out of the room laughing.

"No more Family Guy for him," Midna muttered to herself. She was about to talk to Alex's mom, when Link came running back into the room.

"Midna! Help! Brownie's not breathing!" Link said, running up to Midna.

"Oh no! You killed him!" Midna said, faking concern.

"W-what? I . . . I killed him?" Link said, staring at the toothbrush.

"Uh, yeah . . ." Midna said uncertainly.

"Why?! Oh Brownie, why?!" Link said, falling to his knees and starting to sob.

"Ugh, will you shut up?!" Midna said. Link continued to sob. Midna sighed, and her hair turned into a giant hand. She reached over, took the toothbrush, and snapped it in half. Link stared as the pieces fell to the floor, his mouth hanging open.

"Midna, how could you?! You evil little-"

"Hey! What happened to my toothbrush?!" Alex yelled, coming into the room. She turned and stared at her mom standing by the closet. Her mom just had time to hear "Oh sh-" before she fainted.

* * *

_Alex's POV . . ._

I was sitting in the living room, waiting for my mom to wake up.

"Ugh . . . what happened?" she said, sitting up. She froze when she looked at me.

"That boy . . . and that creature . . . they were from you're game!" she said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"They were in your room . . . oh, what were their names . . . oh yeah, Link and Midna! Link and Midna were in you're room!"

"No, you must be still be tired from you're outing today," I said. "Video game characters don't just come out of the TV."

"But, they were there! I saw them! Link had a toothbrush, and Midna said it was a pet and then broke it and then Link started to cry and-"

"Mom!" I cut her off. "No one was in my room but me. You just need some more rest."

"But they were there! I can prove it!" My mom jumped up and ran up the stairs to my room. I followed her, and stopped outside my door.

"Look, they're right in here!" she said, flinging my door open. We looked inside to find . . .

"No one's there, Mom," I said, staring at the empty space.

"But . . . but, they were here . . . I saw them," my mom said.

"Why don't you just go to sleep?" I suggested, pulling her away from my door and down the hall. "You'll feel better in the morning."

"I'm not crazy," my mom said.

"I never said you were. Goodnight!" I closed the door to my parent's room behind her and walked down the hallway. I entered my room, and closed and locked the door.

"That was a close one," I said, leaning against the door. Midna came out of the closet, riding on Wolf Link's back. "Midna, why is he a wolf?"

"I got tired of hearing his stupid voice," Midna said.

"Okay, well, turn him back into a human," I said. Midna complied. "Alright, from now on, if you two are in the room without me, you have to hide in the closet. Understand?"

"Aw, but I don't like it in there," Link said. "Midna's mean to me."

"Shut up, dog boy," Midna said, glaring at link.

"Do you guys understand?" I asked again. They both nodded. "Okay, well, let's go to bed. We have school tomorrow." We all got into our beds and fell asleep almost immediately.

**A/N: Next time: It's spring break, and you know what that means . . . the beach! Adventures await the group as they set off for the beach. But Midna doesn't like a certain yellow sea creature that Link loves to watch. Can they survive the car ride without driving eachother insane? Coming soon! Reviews are my fuel . . . without them, i would have no energy to write.**


	14. Goin' to the Beach!

**A/N: I don't know what to say here except i hope you like this chapter!**

**Link and Midna Come Alive- Literally!**

**Goin' to the Beach!**

The next week we were fruitless in our attempts to send Link and Midna back into their worlds. We had agreed that we would try during a bad thunderstorm. So far, there had been none. Anyways, it was spring break and Jake, Serena, Erin, and I had all planned a trip to the beach. Of course, Link and Midna were coming too. But, we didn't tell our parents that. Edward, Jake's brother, had agreed to drive us there, drop us off, and pick us back up again in about a week. The seven of us fit perfectly in Edward's car, with Edward driving, Jake in the passenger seat, Link and Midna in the middle, and Erin, Serena and I in the back. When we were all settled in, we set off for the beach.

"You guys have never been to the beach before, right?" Erin asked as we started moving.

"Nope. I don't even know what that is," Midna said.

"You don't know what a beach is?!" Edward asked, looking at Midna through the rearview mirror.

"No. Where we come from there are no beaches," Midna replied.

"I'm bored," Link said.

"Link, we've been driving for about two minutes," I said.

"Yeah, but I'm still bored," Link whined. "Is there something to do? I'm still bored."

"Oh for the love of- here, just watch a movie," Midna said, pointing to the TV attached to the roof of the van.

"I don't know how to work that thing!" Link said.

"I'll do it," I said with a sigh. "What do you want to watch?"

"Uh, what is there?"

"It looks like there's only Spongebob or The Backyardigans," I said.

"Link, I swear, if you pick those freakin' Backyardigans, I will kill you," Midna said.

"Spongebob it is then," I said, putting in the DVD and pressing play.

"Why do you have the Backyardigans in your car?" Serena asked.

"Our little cousin Alice was taking a trip with us, and that's all she wanted to watch," Jake explained.

"Can I use your computer?" Midna asked, turning in her seat to face me.

"Well, I was going to use it," I said.

"You can use mine, Midna," Edward said. "It should be in the back, near Alex."

"Here," I said, handing it to Midna. "Do you remember how to work it?"

"Yeah, I got it," Midna said, turning it on and connecting to the internet. The rest of us besides Link got on our own laptops and we were AIMing each other, for lack of better things to do. After about a half an hour, Midna joined the conversation.

_(On AIM)_

**theprincess12 (aka Midna)**: Make that dang sponge shut the heck up!

**zeldafan13 (aka Alex)**: We can't turn it off. Look how happy he is.

**theprincess12**: I don't freakin' care! That laugh is driving me insane!

**biteme34 (aka Erin)**: Why don't _you_ just turn it off?

**theprincess12**: Fine then, I will.

_(Back in real life)_

"Link! Turn that show off!" Midna yelled.

"No! I like it!" Link said.

"Turn it off, or I will smack you."

"No! OW!" Link said, as Midna smacked him on the head.

"Guys calm down back there!" Edward said.

"Here Link, just put the headphones on," Jake said, handing Link a set of headphones that connected to the TV. Link put them over his ears, and smiled as the sound came on.

"That's better," Midna said as the sound went off.

"I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready-edy-edy-edy!" Link chanted after a moment.

"Arg! Shut up!" Midna said, raising her hand as if she was going to smack him again. Link shut up. It was quiet in the car for a few minutes, until Link started to sing.

". . . When I ripped my pants," he started to sing. "I thought that I had everybody on my side. Then I went and blew it, all sky high. And now she won't even spare a passing glance. All just because I . . . ripped my pants." Midna looked at him, horrified.

"What . . . the freak . . .?" Midna said.

"Dude, stop singing the ripped pants song!" Jake said, as Link continued to sing. Midna pulled the headphones off Link's ears and threw them, not noticing that the window was open.

"Hey! What the heck was that for?!" Edward exclaimed as the headphones nearly hit another car.

"Oops. Sorry," Midna said.

"You owe me a new set," Edward said.

"I don't even have any money!" Midna said.

"I don't care," Edward growled.

"Hey! Look at this!" Midna exclaimed, looking at her laptop. On the screen was YouTube listing videos with the name Midna in them.

"It's you!" Link said. "And me!"

"What's this? _Midna's Happy Song_ . . ." Midna clicked on it and pressed play. She started to grow angry as the song progressed. Link was laughing by the end.

"This is your light-dwellers way of a joke?!" Midna yelled. "It's making me look bad! And I would never say that stuff!"

"But it's funny!" Link said, still laughing. Midna glared at him. "Hey what's that? _Krusty Twilight Pizza_?" Link reached over and clicked on the video.

"Hey, I know that song!" Link said, as the video played.

"I am not Spongebob!" Midna yelled, turning the video off.

"Aw . . ." Link said. "Hey, what's that? _Twilight Princess- Little Bunny Foo Foo._"

"Will you get off my computer?!" Midna said as Link leaned over her to look at the screen.

"Why?" Link asked, looking at Midna.

"Uh, personal space," she replied.

"But I just want to be near you," Link said, taking Midna's hand.

"What's with you today?" she asked him. "First you're singing Spongebob and now you're all lovey-dovey."

"I don't know," Link said. "Maybe it's the beach air."

"Link, we're nowhere near the beach," Jake said.

"Oh," Link replied. Midna rolled her eyes and went back to AIM, still holding Link's hand.

_(On AIM)_

**wolfy21 (aka Jake)**: Wow Midna, seems like you two are gettin' serious.

**theprincess12**: Shut it, Jake.

**wolfy21**: Alright, I'm just sayin' . . .

**theprincess12**: Don't make me smack you.

**zeldafan13**: Calm down Midna . . .

**wolfy21**: Midna and Linky, sittin' in a tree . . .

_(Back in real life)_

"Ow!" Jake exclaimed, as Midna reached over and hit him on the head.

"Guys, will you stop fighting!" Edward said. "It's sort of distracting me."

"Wow, it looks like we're moving pretty fast," Erin commented, looking at the scenery rushing by.

"Holy crap, Edward! Slow down!" Jake said, looking at the speed.

"What? I'm not going that fast," Edward said.

"You're going twenty five miles over the freakin' speed limit!" Jake exclaimed, and we all looked up form what we were doing.

"Alright, fine, I'll slow down," Edward said, and the car immediately slowed.

"What the heck?! I am not fat!" Midna exclaimed, looking at her computer screen.

"What are you talking about?" Serena said.

"Someone drew a picture of me and made me look fat!" Midna said.

"That's your imp fo- I mean, your other look," Link said, as I shushed him.

"Yeah, I know that," Midna said. "But I look fat!"

"Well, you don't now . . ." Link said.

"Excuse me?" Midna said, glaring at Link.

"Well, you're not as light as you look when you've been riding on someone's back all day," Link said, grimacing at the memories.

"So you're calling me fat?" Midna narrowed her eyes at Link.

"Well . . . I wouldn't say fat . . ." So fast that you could hardly see it happen, Link was turned into a wolf.

"Midna!" the three of us in the back said.

"Okay, who brought a dog?!" Edward said, looking in the rearview mirror. He turned around and saw that everyone looked normal. Not a dog in sight.

"I swear, I just saw a dog sitting right where Link was sitting," Edward said.

"Nope! No dogs here! Heh heh," Link laughed nervously. Edward looked at Link.

"You have some weird friends, little bro," Edward said to Jake.

"Do I ever," Jake muttered.

"Ahem," Midna said, eyeing Jake.

"I mean, my friends are perfectly normal! No question about it!" Jake said. Midna leaned back in her seat. The rest of the car ride progressed without any major incidents, although Link was smacked in the head with a CD case when he suggested that Midna should sing Alvin and the Chipmunks.

"We're here!" Edward said, parking the car in front of a hotel.

"Whoa, this place is big," Link said.

"You say that about every new place we go to," Midna said.

"Yeah, but this one's especially big." Midna rolled her eyes.

"You guys grab your bags and I'll go check you in," Edward said as we got out of the car. We went around to the back and managed to get all of our bags at once so we wouldn't have to make a second trip.

"Here Link, take these," Midna said, handing her two biggest bags to Link.

"Why do I have to carry them?!" Link said, balancing Midna's bags on top of his own.

"Because you're super strong and I'm not," Midna replied.

"Well, why do you have so much stuff?" Link asked.

"I'm a girl. Girls have a lot of stuff. Now get moving!"

"You didn't have a lot of stuff in Hyrule," Link muttered.

"I SAID GET GOING!" Midna yelled, and Link ran as fast as he could into the hotel. When we were checked into the hotel, we said goodbye to Edward and we went up to our rooms. We had gotten two separate rooms, one for the boys and one for the girls.

"Okay, let's get changed and them we can go to the beach," I said.

"Yeah!" said Jake, pumping his fist in the air.

"Okay, out of our room!" Erin said, pushing the boys out the door.

"Uh-oh," Serena said when Erin came back.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We forgot to get Midna a bathing suit," she said.

"Oh," I said.

"Don't worry! I should be able to change my outfit to look like a . . . bathing suit, you called it?" Midna said. "I just need to know what one looks like."

"Here, this is the one I'm going to wear," I said, holding up my bathing suit so she could see it. She examined it for a minute then looked at us.

"Okay, let me try this . . ." she closed her eyes, and the blue light enveloped her. When the light cleared, Midna was standing there, wearing a black bikini with the blue patterns that had once been on her arms now on the fabric.

"Is this right?" she asked, looking at her new outfit.

"Well you'll sure get a lot of attention from the guys . . ." I said.

"Good!" Midna smiled.

"But, um, you might want to wear something over it when we're walking to the beach," Erin suggested.

"Here, just use one of my cover ups. I brought an extra," I said, throwing Midna a black cover up to go with her bathing suit. She put it on, and soon we were knocking on the door to the boys' room, all ready to go. Link and Jake came out, and soon we were headed to the beach.

**A/N: The three song I listed on YouTube are real videos that are hilarious. Well, i thought so at least . . .In the next chapter: everyone heads to the beach where they meet boyfriend stealers, gigantic waves, and little girls with buckets (le gasp!). I promise the next chapter will be funnier! Reviews are much appreciated! Thanx!**


	15. Fun in the Sun

**A/N: I just finished the book Breaking Dawn! Yay! If you haven't read the Twilight series by Stephenie Meyer, you should go check it out. Anyways . . . back to the story!**

**Fun in the Sun**

When we got to the beach, we found that is wasn't very crowded. We picked a spot and Jake got two umbrellas for us to sit under as we set out our towels.

"Whoa Midna, I like you're new outfit," Link said, staring as Midna took the cover up off.

"Eee hee! Thanks!" Midna said, giggling. Link continued to stare greedily. "Uh, Link, you can stop looking at me now."

"Oh, right," Link said, and turned his gaze out to the water.

"Wow, the water's so pretty today," Erin said.

"Yeah, but it's really bright out," Midna said, shielding her eyes as she looked out over the ocean.

"Well, we are at the beach . . ." Jake said. We put our suntan lotion on, Link making sure Midna got completely covered so she wouldn't get burned.

"Link! Knock it off already!" Midna said, as Link furiously rubbed the lotion on her back so it would sink into her skin.

"It's still white!" Link said, continuing to rub the lotion in.

"That's because you dosed me in it, you stupid cucco! Get off!" Midna said smacking Link's hands away.

"I'm going out to the water. Who's coming with me?" Jake asked.

"Ooh, ooh! Me, me!" Link said, raising his hand and jumping up and down.

"Okay, come on!" Jake said, laughing at Link's response.

"I suppose I'll have to go in to make sure he doesn't drown . . ." Midna said, starting to follow them. Jake ran into the water and went out into the waves, while Link hovered at the edge, watching the children running away from the waves.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Link called to Jake.

"Ugh, don't tell me you can fight a giant three-headed plant, but you're afraid of some wimpy little wave," Midna said, coming up behind Link and putting her arm on his shoulder. Link looked at her and she looked out over the ocean.

"I never realized the light-realm could be so beautiful," Midna said, still staring out over the waves. Link put his arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Link, you comin' in or what?" Jake called, interrupting Link and Midna's moment.

"Score one for 'Jake the Mood-Killer,'" Midna muttered, rolling her eyes and lifting her head up. Link let go of her and went out into the water. Midna stood there to make sure he didn't hurt himself. Link stopped as he got deeper into the water, and whirled around to face Midna, swaying on his feet.

"Midna help! The water's pulling me in!" Link yelled, trying not to fall over.

"Link, you're in two feet of water," Midna said, not making a move to help him.

"Yeah, but it's pulling me!" Link yelled.

"Ugh, fine, I'm coming!" Midna said, walking out into the water. She went over to Link and grabbed his arms and pulled him out of the water.

"Oh, Midna you saved me!" Link said, giving Midna a huge hug.

"Ack! You're crushing my spine, Link!" Midna said, struggling to get free of Link's hug.

"Oops. Heh heh, sorry," Link said, letting Midna go. They walked back over to us and Link sat down.

"I'm going back in the water," Midna said.

"No, Midna! It'll get you!" Link yelled.

"Shut up, dog boy!" Midna said.

"We'll come with you," I said, and everyone but Link stood up.

"Just be careful, okay?" Link said to Midna.

"I'll call you if I need you, O Chosen Hero," Midna said, smiling. She turned around and we went down to the water. Link sat there for a few minutes, and he noticed a group of three girls staring at him and whispering. He watched them, and one of them eventually got up and came over to him.

"Hi, I'm Stacey," she said, kneeling down on Link's towel in front of him.

"Uh, hi. I'm Link- er, Luke," Link said.

"Link? Is that a nickname?" Stacey asked.

"Uh, yeah," Link said.

"I think it's cute."

"Um . . . thanks?"

"So, would you maybe like to get a drink sometime?"

"You mean like beer?" Link started to get excited.

"Uh, that wasn't exactly what I had in mind . . ." Stacey said.

"Oh." There was silence for a moment.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Stacey asked suddenly.

"Uh, well, I wouldn't consider her my girlfriend yet . . ." Link replied.

"So you're single?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess . . ." Link said, not understanding what the term 'single' meant.

"So . . . aren't you going to ask me out?" Stacey asked.

"What?!" Link exclaimed.

"Well, I mean, don't you want a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but not you!" Link said.

"Link, who's this?" Midna asked, coming up behind Link and crossing her arms. Link froze.

"Uh, this is-" Link started to say.

"I'm his new girlfriend," Stacey said, taking Link's hand.

"WHAT?! I never said that!" Link exclaimed, wrenching his hand away form Stacey's.

"Yes you did, silly! When you asked me out just now!" Stacey said.

"But, I didn't . . . I never . . . ah!" Link said, putting his head in his hands.

"So, he's your boyfriend?" Midna asked. Stacey nodded. "That's funny. I was under the impression that he was mine."

"I am?" Link asked, looking at Midna.

"Well aren't you?" Midna asked, giving Link a look.

"Uh, sure . . ." Link said, uncertainly.

"He said he was single," Stacey said.

"Well, I'll have to have a talk to him about that," Midna said. "You should just go home and forget all about this little meeting." Stacey looked at Midna, and saw that she couldn't win Link over. She got up and glared at Link, before she went over to her friends. They packed up their stuff and moved farther along the beach, away from Link and Midna.

"Uh, so Midna did you have fun in the water?" Link asked, smiling nervously and looking up at Midna.

"This is the second time I've had to come get you away from some random girl," Midna said. "What are they saying to you?"

"Well, she asked if I had a girlfriend and I said no," Link explained.

"Why?!" Midna asked.

"I don't know if you are or not! You never told me!" Link exclaimed.

"Link, you kissed me and I kissed you back. I think that means that we're 'together' now," Midna said, making air quotes with her fingers.

"Hey Jake," Link said as Jake came walking up to them. "If someone kissed you and you kissed them back, are you a couple now?"

"It depends on who you kissed," Jake answered.

"What if it was me and Midna?"

"Uh, I don't really want to get into this. Midna might kill me if I say the wrong thing," Jake said, glancing nervously at Midna.

"Just say I'm your girlfriend so I don't have to get your sorry butt away from every girl that comes up to you," Midna said.

"Okay," Link replied.

"Hey mister, you want to help me build a sand castle?" a little girl said, coming up to Link and tapping him on the arm.

"Uh, not at the moment," Link said. The little girl looked sad. Then she got angry.

"You're just a big fat meanie!" she said, kicking Link in the shin before running away.

"Ow!" Link exclaimed, grabbing his leg and trying to make it stop hurting. Midna burst out laughing.

"So, am I forgiven?" Link asked when Midna had calmed down a bit.

"For now. But I'll get you back dog boy!" she said. Serena, Erin, and I came over and sat down, and Midna and Jake did the same. We just sat there for a while, until Link and Jake actually fell asleep.

"Hey, I have an idea," I said quietly, so as not to wake them up. "Let's bury them in the sand!"

"How do we do that?" Midna asked eagerly.

"We dig two big holes and then we put Link in one and Jake in one," Erin explained. "Then, we bury everything but their heads, so they can still breathe."

"Ooh, that sounds like fun!" Midna said, smiling evilly. We started digging, having to use our hands since we didn't have any shovels. When the holes were dug, we carefully lifted Jake and Link and put them in. We then covered them over with the extra sand, leaving nothing but their heads sticking out.

"Let's go down to the water," Midna said. "Then, when they wake up, they won't know what's going on and they'll freak out." We all agreed, and we went out into the ocean. A while later, Link woke up and realized he was surrounded by sand.

"OH GODDESSESS! THE SAND MONSTER IS EATING ME!" he screamed, attracting the attention of all those on the beach and waking Jake up.

"Dude, will you calm down! The girls must have buried us in the sand while we were sleeping!" Jake said. Just then, the little girl who had asked Link to help her build a sand castle walked over to him.

"Do you want to help me build one now?" she asked.

"Uh, I kinda can't," Link said, referring to how he was buried. The little girl thought he just didn't want to play with her, and she got mad again.

"You're still a meanie!" she said, whacking Link in the head with her bucket.

"OW! Hey, knock it off!" Link exclaimed.

"I don't like your voice!" the little girl said. She turned her bucket over and put it over Link's head so it would look like someone had just left a bucket lying on the beach.

"HEY! Get back here!" Link yelled, trying to get out of the sand. The little girl just laughed and ran away. After a few minutes, he gave up trying to call for help and focused on wiggling his way out. We came back out of the water to find that Jake was awake and Link was nowhere to be found. We hadn't seen the incident with the little girl, so we just assumed Link had gotten free.

"Where'd Link go?" Serena asked, sitting down on the sand.

"I have no idea," Jake replied. "I wasn't paying attention since I was BURIED IN THE SAND!"

"Aw, come on Jake, it was funny!" I said as we all sat down.

"Not for me," he growled.

"I just hope Link doesn't get lost or something. He doesn't have the best sense of direction in new places," Midna said. She didn't realize that she was actually sitting on top of Link, who was still trying to get free. All of a sudden, the ground beneath her came up, and Link sat up and grabbed Midna around the waist, making her scream so loud you could hear it from miles away. Link took the bucket off his head and Midna stopped screaming when she saw his face.

"Why you little brat!" Midna screamed at him. "Let me go!"

"No!" Link said, still holding Midna around the waist. "I don't appreciate being buried in the sand!"

"It was payback for before!" Midna said, trying to get away. But Link was stronger than her.

"You're staying here," Link said. "Just like I was stuck in the sand, you're stuck with me! Bwahahahahaha!"

"You're insane!" Midna said, still trying to break lose. She stopped struggling when she realized it was useless, and she just sat there. Eventually, she leaned back so she was resting against Link's chest.

"You know, I let go of you a while ago," Link said.

"Yeah, I know," Midna said, closing her eyes.

"Aw, so sweet . . ." Jake said.

"Shut it before I smack you," Midna said, opening one eye to glare at him.

"Shutting it," Jake replied. We all just sat there for a while, and we eventually got Jake out of the sand when it was time to go. We packed up our things and headed off to the hotel, reflecting over the day and thinking of the things we were going to do tomorrow.

**A/N: Not one of my best chapters in my opinion, but oh well. In the next chapter: we meet up with on old friend! But time can change people, and not always in the best way . . . review please!**


	16. Our Old Friend?

**A/N: serenarussell123 helped a lot with the ideas for this chapter . . . i can't really explain it, so just read . . .**

**Our Old Friend?**

The next day we once again headed out to the beach, finding that it was only a little more crowded than the day before. We set out our stuff and as Serena, Erin, and I were walking down to the water, we heard someone call out to us.

"Alex, is that you?" a boy's voice called. We turned around to find our old friend Ricky running over to us.

"Ricky! We haven't seen you in a long time!" I said, giving him a hug when he reached us. Serena and Erin did the same.

"How have you been?" Erin asked.

"Oh, pretty much the same," Ricky replied.

"You still in love with that girl from high school?" Serena asked.

"No, I've given that spot in my heart to someone else," Ricky said, staring dreamily into space and then smiling at us. We were used to that sort of behavior from Ricky. He had claimed to be in love with this girl from our high school, which he used to go to before he moved. He would frequently stare into space and think about her. Kind of weird, yeah, but underneath that weirdness, he was a pretty good friend. He was also a _huge_ fan of video games.

"I want you to meet some people," I said, starting to walk towards where Link, Midna, and Jake were sitting and beckoning him to follow. He did, and soon we were all standing near the group of three on our towels.

"Jake!" Ricky called when he recognized Jake.

"Ricky!" Jake said, standing up and giving Ricky a high-five. "How've you been man?"

"Eh, the usual," Ricky said with a shrug. He looked behind Jake at Link and Midna, still sitting on the towels and looking up at him. His eyes widened slightly as he stared at Midna.

"What are you looking at me like that for? Do I have something on my face?" Midna asked him, not liking the way he was staring.

"Uh, no. You just . . . remind me of someone," Ricky said, and I noticed the slight suspicion in his eyes. If Ricky knew anything, it was his video game characters. I didn't know if he'd played _Zelda: Twilight Princess_, but I didn't want to take any chances of him blurting out their true identities at the wrong time.

"Ricky, can I just talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"Sure. What's up?" Ricky asked as we stepped away from the group.

"If I told you a big secret, would you be able to keep it?" I asked him.

"Sure," he replied.

"I mean, you couldn't tell _anyone_," I said, making sure he understood.

"Alex, don't you trust me from all the years you've known me? I can keep a secret."

"I know, I just wanted to be sure," I said. "Okay, you know those two people sitting on the towels? They're really Link and Midna from _The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess." _Ricky just stared at me.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really," I replied. "You have played that game, right?"

"Of course I have!" Ricky said. "So, that girl with the orange hair . . . that's really Midna?"

"Yeah."

"But, she doesn't look like her. I mean, her face is the same almost, but she looks . . . human."

"Well, she kind of has to if she wants to be around humans out in public. Trust me, that's Midna all right."

"Midna . . ." Ricky said, staring dreamily into space again. Then, he turned abruptly and ran over to the group. I had a strange feeling that Ricky wasn't the Ricky we used to know, but I shook it off as a reaction to not seeing him for so long.

"Midna, is it really you?" Ricky asked, kneeling down on Midna's towel in front of her.

"Uh . . ." Midna said, looking at me as I came over to them. I gave her a nod.

"Yeah, that's me," Midna said, turning back to Ricky.

"Midna . . . oh Midna, I love you!" Ricky said, smiling widely and throwing his arms around Midna's shoulders, nearly knocking her over.

"Gah! Get off of me you cucco!" Midna yelled, pushing Ricky away and scooting closer to Link.

"But Midna, I love you!" Ricky said, still smiling.

"Well I don't love _you_," Midna replied, looking at Ricky warily.

"You . . . you don't?" Ricky asked, looking hurt.

"No."

"But what if I was a twili? Then would you love me?"

"No!"

"What if-"

"Don't you understand? I. Will. Never. Love. You!" Midna yelled at him. Ricky looked like he was about to cry.

"So _this_ is what you meant when you said you'd given your heart to someone else . . ." Erin said.

"Ricky, what happened to you?!" Serena asked.

"Midna happened to me!" Ricky said, staring into space dreamily again.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Midna asked.

"I used to love someone else, but that all changed when I saw you," Ricky explained, gesturing to Midna.

"You fell in love with an imp?!" Midna asked, surprised.

"No!" Ricky said. "I mean, I've always loved your personality, but when I saw your true form . . ." He sighed. Midna looked kind of freaked out.

"Well, sorry Ricky, but your kind of late," Link said, wrapping his arm around Midna's waist and holding her closer, away from Ricky.

"Oh, you mean you and Midna really are together?" Ricky asked, and Link nodded. "Dang. Wait- if I were Link, _then _would you love me?"

"How could you possibly be Link?" Midna asked him.

"I could train to be a hero, like him."

"I don't think my job is cut out for you," Link said.

"But I could try-"

"Ricky!" Midna cut him off. "Look, I know you like me, and I'm sorry this doesn't work out-"

"Really?" Link asked, looking at Midna.

"No, not really!" Midna said. "But I thought that was the right thing to say. Anyways, to put it shortly, Link's the only guy for me." She looked up at Link and smiled, making him smile back.

"Oh," Ricky said, looking down. Then his head snapped up. "Well, can we still be friends?"

"Uh, sure, I guess," Midna replied, not really paying attention to the evil sparkle in his eyes.

"Excellent . . ." Ricky said, laughing manically. We all stared at him. "I mean, that's great! I'm glad we can all be friends."

"Okay . . ." Jake said quietly. We all tried to forget that incident fairly quickly, and soon we were joking like we used to. Even Link and Midna were laughing. Soon though, it was time to go back to the hotel.

"You want to come stay with us?" Jake asked Ricky as we started walking back.

"Can I?" Ricky asked hopefully.

"Sure," Link said. "I don't mind."

"Okay, let me just call my parents and tell them," Ricky said. He took out his cell phone and called his parents.

"They said that would be fine, but I could just stay for tonight," Ricky said, hanging up the phone.

"Cool," Jake said. We walked back to our hotel and Jake, Link, and Ricky went into the boys' room while the rest of us went into ours.

"Ricky sure did change from when we saw him last," Serena said after we had all gotten changed and were sitting on two of the beds.

"Yeah, but at least he's pretty much acting like he used to, except for the whole Midna thing," Erin said, and we all looked at Midna.

"At least he's not still saying he loves me," Midna said.

"Are you sure you're okay with hanging out with him?" I asked her.

"I've meet some really strange people on my journey, some of them much stranger than Ricky," Midna said. "Although, none of them have been _quite_ like him." We all then decided to watch some TV, and then go down to the lobby to get some dinner later, unaware of what was going on in the room next door . . .

* * *

_Meanwhile . . ._

Link, Jake, and Ricky had just discovered the joy of room service.

"You mean, we can order _anything_?" Link asked the attendant on the phone.

"Yes, sir, for the fifth time, you can order anything on the menu by the phone on the nightstand," the attendant said, slightly annoyed.

"Can I order beer?" Link asked eagerly.

"How old are you sir?" the attendant asked.

"Seventeen."

"Oh, I'm sorry, you have to be eighteen to order alcohol."

"Aw man . . . wait- can you hold on a second?" Link asked.

"Um, sure," the attendant replied. Link quickly put the phone down and ran over to the door connecting the girl's room to his. He knocked and entered when they replied.

"Hey Midna, you're eighteen right?" Link asked.

"Um, yeah," Midna said. "Why?"

"Can you order me some beer?"

"What?! No!" Midna frowned at him. You know how you are when you're drunk! Besides, why do _I_ have to order it?"

"They said you have to be eighteen to order alcohol," Link replied. "And I'm only seventeen."

"That's a good thing," Midna replied. "Now get out of our room!" Link quickly closed the door before Midna had time to throw something at him.

"She won't order it," Link said to Jake and Ricky.

"Oh well. How about we just order a chocolate cake instead?" Ricky suggested.

"Uh, I'm not sure that would be such a good idea . . ." Jake said, remembering Link with the frappachino.

"Aw, come on Jake! Don't you want a delicious, mouthwatering, chocolate cake with frosting and sprinkles?" Ricky said.

"Well, I _am_ kind of hungry . . ." Jake said, licking his lips.

"Okay, that settles it. Link go order a chocolate cake!"

"Are you still there?" Link asked picking up the phone.

"Yes, sir. Do you know what you'd like to order?" the attendant asked.

"Yeah, chocolate cake," Link replied.

"Okay, how many?"

"How many? Uh . . ." Link thought. Then he smiled. "Three. One for each of us."

"Alright, we'll bring you're order up in about five minutes," the attendant said, and hung up.

"Yes, I love chocolate cake!" Ricky said. The boys sat down and waited until three giant cakes were delivered to their door . . .

* * *

_Alex's POV_

Midna, Erin, Serena, and I had decided to go down to the lobby to eat. When we came back to our room, we noticed that the door connecting our room to the boys' was open.

"Huh, weird. Their not in their room," Erin said, shutting the door.

"They probably went down to eat," Serena said.

"Hey, who was in my suitcase?!" Midna exclaimed, rummaging through her open suitcase.

"None of us," I replied. "We've been with you the whole time. Why?"

"My underwear is gone!" Midna said, looking at us.

"Ugh, the guys must have decided to play a prank on us," I said. "Let's go see if their hiding in their closet." We went into their room, only to find it empty.

"Uh, did you guys notice the remains of three chocolate cakes when you came in?" Serena asked, pointing to three plates with crumbs on them. We all looked at each other.

"Oh crap! They're _all_ probably sugar high after eating _that_," I said.

"Come on, we have to go find them!" Midna said, running over to the door. "Who knows what their doing with my stuff!" We ran down the stairs, figuring that was faster than waiting for the elevator. When we got downstairs, we noticed a crowd of people surrounding the stage the hotel used for shows. Link was standing at a podium, holding Midna's underwear in his hand.

"Okay, this is something worn by the actual Twilight Princess!" Link called to the crowd. "We'll start the biding at fifty dollars!"

"LINK!" Midna screamed, and all eyes turned to her.

"Oh, and here she is folks, the actual Twilight Princess!" Link said, gesturing to Midna, making her blush form embarrassment.

"LINK I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Midna screamed, running up to the stage. We ran after her. "Give me that!" She snatched her underwear away from Link.

"Hey, you have to pay for that!" Link said, frowning at Midna.

"No I don't!" Midna said. She turned to Jake. "Jake, how could you let him eat a whole cake?!"

"It was good . . ." Jake said, drooling slightly as he remembered the cake.

"ARG! Where's the rest of my stuff?!" yelled Midna furiously.

"It's here in this box, my wonderful princess," Ricky said, gesturing to a box and smiling at Midna.

"Oh god, Ricky, please tell me you're not still obsessed with Midna," I said.

"Yes, I am! No matter what she says to me, I will continue to love her for eternity!" Ricky said, putting his hand over his heart like he was giving a pledge.

"Will you forget about me already?!" Midna yelled at Ricky.

"But I cannot, my dearest, for you are my heart and soul," he grabbed Midna's hand and kissed it.

"EW! Get away from me!" Midna yelled, wrenching her hand away from Ricky's.

"Wait! I think I know how to solve this problem!" Link said, holding his hands up in a sign of peace. "Midna, come here."

"I'm giving you five seconds to make all these people go away before I kick your butt," Midna threatened, standing next to Link.

"Okay, our nest item is Princess Midna! She is very strong-willed, but she can be lazy at times!" Link said. "We'll start the bidding at five dollars!"

"I AM WORTH MORE THAN FIVE DOLLARS YOU MONGREL!" Midna screamed at Link. "AND HOW DARE YOU SELL ME?!"

"I'll give you ten dollars!" Ricky said.

"The price is now at ten dollars!" Link called. "Going once, going twice-"

"I'll give you fifteen!" I said before Link finished counting.

"Twenty five!" Ricky called.

"Forty!" Serena said.

"Eighty!" Ricky said.

"One hundred!" said Erin.

"Two hundred!" Ricky called.

"Two hundred dollars?! That's outrageous!" Jake said.

"Okay, going once, going twice, sold! To Ricky for two hundred dollars!" Link said, pushing Midna into to Ricky's outstretched arms.

"You're mine now!" Ricky said, squeezing Midna around the waist.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS STUPID AUCTION! YOU ARE GOING TO COME BACK TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT IS SECOND OR SO HELP ME I WILL KNOCK YOUR HEAD OFF! AND YOU DO NOT OWN ME! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" Midna screamed, wiggling out of Ricky's grasp. Everyone froze for a moment, and then all of the bystanders ran out of the room as fast as they could, leaving only our group left. Link walked over to Midna, who stood there fuming.

"Midna, I'm sorry. I didn't-" Link was silenced as Midna slapped him across the face so hard that he fell on the floor and hit his head, thus knocking him out.

"Geez, Midna! Look what you did to him!" Jake said.

"Is he still breathing?" Midna asked as I knelt down to make sure Link was okay.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Then I don't care," Midna said. She grabbed the box with her clothes in it and started to walk away.

"I own you now Midna! Don't forget!" Ricky said. Midna stopped and carefully put the box down on the floor. She turned to Ricky.

"Are you good at dodgeball, Ricky?" she asked.

"Um, sort of," Ricky said.

"Well then, DODGE THIS!" Midna stared shooting energy blasts at Ricky. He yelped and ran, making the blasts hit the wall and singe it.

"Midna knock it off!" I said.

"Just one more hit!" Midna yelled, and she threw an energy blast that hit Ricky right in the back of the head, knocking him out.

"There. Now we can go back. Unless, _you_ have a problem with me . . ." Midna turned to Jake, who was cowering in a corner of the room.

"N-no Princess, I don't have a problem!" Jake said quickly. "Can I please leave now?"

"Take those two cuccos with you," Midna said, nodding at Link and Ricky.

"Can't I have some help-"

"I SAID TAKE THEM BOTH WITH YOU!" Midna screeched at Jake. He ran over and grabbed one of Link's arms and one of Jake's arms, and started pulling then towards the elevators.

"Midna are you okay?" I asked hesitantly when they had gone out of sight. She turned to me, looking drained of energy.

"Can I go to bed now?" she asked wearily. "Those energy blasts take up a lot of energy."

"Of course," I said, and we all walked to the elevators. Midna was so tired that she fell asleep as soon as she lay down on the bed, turning into her imp form and leaving the rest of us wondering what to do about the boys the next day.

**A/N: This is by far the wierdest chapter in my opinion . . . please review and tell me what you think! Next time: oh no, it's the return of Brownie! Well, sort of. Link has made a pet out of yet another inanimate object. Also, Link _really_ wants a drink. But what happens when a thug gets the last bottle of beer? Link does what he does best . . . fights! **


	17. Lipstick and The Game

**A/N: Just fyi, Midna is human through this whole chapter.**

**Lipstick and The Game**

The next morning we had all come up with a plan to get rid of Ricky. Link and Midna were hiding in the closet and we were all waiting for Ricky to wake up. When he did, he ran into the girls' room as fast as he could, Jake close behind.

"Where's Midna?" Ricky asked us, noticing she was nowhere in sight.

"Midna?" I questioned, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know, Midna! From the game!" Ricky said.

"Uh, sorry to break it to you, but Midna's not real," Serena said.

"But . . . I saw her. And I bought her for two hundred bucks!" Ricky exclaimed.

"How could you buy her if she isn't real?" Erin asked.

"Link sold her to me at the auction!"

"There was no auction," I said. "I think you must be confused from that cake last night."

"Oh yeah, we had chocolate cake and then I bought Midna!" Ricky said.

"No, we had chocolate cake and you ran into a wall and passed out," Jake corrected him.

"Really?" Ricky asked, starting to doubt his memory.

"Yup," Jake said.

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll just go then . . ." Ricky started to walk towards the door.

"Good riddens," someone mumbled from the closet.

"What was that?" Ricky asked, turning back around.

"Uh, the closet hinges sometimes make noise," I said, kicking the closet door.

"Oh. Okay, well, I guess I'll see you guys later," Ricky said, and he walked out the door. He disappeared from sight with one final wave, and we closed the door behind him and locked it.

"What the heck were you thinking?!" I said, opening the closet to find Link had put his hand over Midna's mouth.

"Sorry! I didn't think he would hear me!" Midna said, pushing Link's hand away and standing up.

"At least he's gone now," Link said.

"We should just wait for a while in case he decides to stick around," Serena said, and we all agreed. We just hung around until Link ended up in the girls' room all by himself. He walked over to the dresser and noticed a tube of lipstick sitting there. He picked it up and examined it, not knowing what it was.

"What are you doing in here by yourself?" Midna asked, coming into the room and crossing her arms in front of her.

"Hey Midna, what's this?" Link asked, holding up the lipstick so she could see.

"It's a pet," Midna replied, not thinking Link would fall for it twice.

"Really? I'm going to name it Brownie 2!" Link said. Midna rolled her eyes.

"What does he eat?" Link asked.

"Lips," Midna replied, and Link held the lipstick as far away from him as possible.

"It's an evil pet!" he exclaimed.

"If you don't feed it, you know it's going to die," Midna said. Link looked from her to the lipstick.

"It's for Brownie 2!" Link said, and smeared the lipstick all over his lips, turning them bright red. Midna put her hand over her eyes and shook her head.

"Hey, Brownie 2 tastes good!" Link exclaimed, and started licking the lipstick. Midna watched with disgust as he actually ate the lipstick, smearing his face more in the process.

"Aw Link, look what you did! Now Brownie 2's dead!" Midna said when Link finished.

"Oh no! I killed another pet! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!" Link yelled, making Jake run into the room to see what was wrong.

"Dude, you made out with Midna!" Jake exclaimed, noticing Link's face smeared with lipstick. "Good for you!"

"What?! He didn't make out with me!" Midna said.

"But then why does he have lipstick all over his face?" Jake asked.

"Link! What did you do to my lipstick?!" Serena exclaimed, coming into the room.

"What are you talking about? I'm confuzzled!" Link said.

"Link, that's not a pet, that's lipstick. It's what girls put on their lips." Midna explained. "And don't say confuzzled!"

"Then you lied to me!" Link said.

"Yes, I lied to you," Midna replied. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Liar liar pants on fire!" Link said, pointing an accusing finger at Midna.

"Oh goddesses," Midna said, putting her head in her hands.

"You owe me a new lipstick Link," Serena said.

"What is going on in here?!" I asked, coming into the room. I looked at Link and burst out laughing. Soon, everyone but Link did the same.

"You guys are so mean to me!" Link said.

"Take a look at yourself!" Erin said. Link turned around and looked at the mirror on the wall. He laughed when he saw himself.

"Wow, I look sort of like Falbi," Link said, looking at his reflection.

"Ugh, please don't remind me of that freaky guy," Midna said, making a face.

"Is he that bad?" Erin asked.

"Oh yeah. Trust me, you don't want to ever have to talk to him," Midna replied.

"Yeah, I try not to use that ride anymore," Link said.

"Except when you try _ten times in a row_ to get to that stupid Isle of Riches!" Midna said.

"Uh, that was my fault," I said, smiling apologetically. "Sorry."

"Wait, I still don't quite get it," Link said. "So, you control all of our actions in the game?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"Even my actions? And Zant's? Did you make him banish me?!" Midna said, starting to get mad.

"No, no!" I said quickly. "I can only control Link. The whole Zant thing was already programmed."

"So I have no control whatsoever of anything I do?" Link asked. "It's all you?"

"Well, sometimes in the cut scenes you do stuff that I don't tell you to, but that doesn't happen to often."

"That kinda sucks," Link said, looking at the floor.

"Oh my god, no way," Jake said, looking at something in his hands. He had walked over to the TV, which had a Wii attached to it, and was looking at something from the cabinet underneath.

"What is it?" Serena asked, walking over to Jake. Her eyes widened as she saw the thing in Jake's hands.

"What? What are you looking at?" The rest of us walked over and saw the game that Jake was holding. It was _The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. _

"Is that . . . is that me?" Link asked, looking at the cover.

"Yeah, I think it is," Midna said.

"Here's a picture of you," Jake said, opening the game and handing Midna the instruction booklet.

"I want to play!" Link exclaimed.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea . . ." I said.

"I want to play!" Link repeated.

"I do too. Please, Alex?" Midna said, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but I'm not sure if it'll even work, now that you guys are in this world," I replied.

"Wait, let me just go wash off my face!" Link said, running into the bathroom. We waited, and Jake put the game in and started up the Wii when Link came back.

"Huh, it still works," I noted as the title screen played.

"I guess it's just your game that doesn't," Erin said.

"All the game slots have games in them. Do you want to start a new one or continue someone else's?" Jake asked.

"Let's just continue someone else's," I said, and Jake clicked on the first one. The screen faded out and reappeared in the Sacred Grove.

"Okay, we're probably right after Link got his human form back since I don't see a warp portal anywhere around," Jake said.

"It looks so real," Link said, staring at the screen.

"Where am I?" Midna asked.

"Right here," Jake said, pressing the 'Up' button.

"Hey, you're still a shadow," Link said, seeing Midna pop up and talk to him.

"So, you want to play?" Jake asked. Link nodded enthusiastically and Jake handed him the remote and nunchuck. "Okay, to take out your sword, just lift up the remote . . ." Jake explained the rest of the controls to Link until he pretty much understood.

"I want to warp out of here. Midna!" Link yelled, pushing the 'Up' button.

"You don't have to say anything," I said.

"Then how will she hear me?" Link asked as Midna came up.

"She won't. You just use the controls. Actually, you don't talk at all in the game," I said.

"What are you talking about? He hardly ever shuts up!" Midna remarked, and Link gave her a look.

"He just makes sounds. He hardly ever actually says any words," Serena said.

"Hey, I turned into a wolf!" Link exclaimed as he was warped out of the Sacred Grove.

"Yeah, that's how you warp," Midna explained to him slowly. "That's how it always works."

"Yeah, but I've never seen it from this perspective! It's cool!" Midna rolled her eyes. Link played pretty well, not getting hit once, although he did try to act out his special sword moves, banging his head on the floor in the process. He was okay, though, and soon it was Midna's turn.

"Give me the remote!" Midna yelled, trying to wrench it out of Link's grasp when he refused to give it up.

"No! It's me playing, not you, so I should get to use the remote!" Link yelled back.

"You had your turn! Give it to me dog boy!" Midna finally managed to grab the remote, and Link reluctantly stepped back. While they had been fighting, a bulblin had run over to Link on the screen and was just about to hit him.

"Ow!" Link exclaimed, as the club was brought down on his head in the game. A part of his heart meter went black.

"Uh-oh, this is not good," I said, as Midna killed the monster while Link rubbed his head. "Maybe we should stop playing . . ."

"No, I just got the remote!" Midna said, as another monster ran up to the on-screen Link.

"Ow!" Link said as he was hit a few more times before Midna killed the monster. "Midna, learn how to fight!"

"You know I'm horrible with a shield and sword!" Midna replied, turning to look at Link.

"Then why are you playing?!"

"Midna, the screen!" I yelled, as a kargok spotted on-screen Link and was about to dive-bomb him. He was hit yet again, resulting in the loss of half a heart and Link crying out in pain. He now had three hearts left.

"Midna, I really think you should let it go now," Jake suggested.

"No! I can win!" Midna said. "Doesn't he have a potion or something he could drink?"

"I checked already. All of his bottles are empty!" Jake said. Just then, two bulblins ran up to on-screen Link at once and hit him at the same time. Link now had one and a half hearts left. In the hotel room, Link had hunched over and was now breathing heavily, just as his on-screen counterpart was doing.

"Midna, turn the game off!" I yelled.

"I don't know what to press!" Midna said frantically. I grabbed the remote, but just as I was about to press the button, the two bulblins and now another kargok all attacked Link at once. His hearts disappeared, and he stumbled a bit and fell to the ground, motionless. We all watched, frozen, as our Link did the same . . .

**A/N: OMG, a huge cliffie! Reviews are much appreciated, thanx!**


	18. A Confession

**A/N: This chapter is a lot of fluff. **

**A Confession**

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed, as the sad music played and we all crowded around Link.

"Oh Goddesses, he's not breathing!" Midna exclaimed, frantically shaking Link by the shoulders.

"Alex, say yes!" Jake yelled, referring to the 'Game Over' screen which had the choice to try again or quit. I quickly pressed try again, and on-screen Link reappeared in Hyrule Field, with three hearts full of energy in the meter. A few seconds later, our Link groaned and got up so he was kneeling on the ground, holding his head.

"Oh Link, I'm so sorry!" Midna said as I quickly turned the game off and put the remote down.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Link replied.

"Link, I'm so, so terribly sorry," Midna said, and tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.

"What happened?" Link asked.

"I killed you! I didn't mean to, but all of a sudden you got hit and then your hearts disappeared and you fell on the floor and you weren't breathing and I'm so sorry!" Midna explained, tears coming down her cheeks.

"Midna, I'm okay! Stop crying!" Link said, sort of freaked out because he had never seen her cry before.

"No, I'm such a horrible person! I never wanted to hurt you, but I killed you and I thought I'd never see you again!" Midna's shoulders were shaking as she looked at the ground.

"Midna, calm down, it's okay," Link said, holding her so she was crying into his shoulder.

"I never want to lose you," Midna said into Link's shoulder.

"You won't I promise," Link reassured her. There was a pause, and Midna looked like she was thinking hard about something.

"I love you," Midna whispered after a moment, so quietly that no one but Link heard it.

"What did you say?" Link asked, holding Midna by the shoulders so she was looking into his eyes.

"I said Link . . . I . . . I love you," Midna said, a little louder this time. Link's mouth opened in shock.

"Really?" Link asked her.

"Yes," Midna replied. She had stopped crying by this point.

"Really?" Link asked again, not quite believing what she'd just said.

"Yes, really! I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true!" Midna said. Link just sat there for moment, staring at Midna. Then, he smiled and brought Midna's mouth to his in a kiss. They broke it after a bit and Midna rested her head on Link's chest.

"Hey, aren't we going to the beach today? Let's all get ready," I said, standing up. "Link, you should just rest for a little bit." Link smiled gratefully at me, and everyone but he and Midna stood up. We walked out of the room, and I saw Midna give Link a quick peck on the lips right before they went out of sight. They stayed in there for a while before they finally came into the next room to get us and we got ready and headed off to the beach once again, Link and Midna holding hands the whole way there.

**A/N: So yeah . . . that's what I'm sure Midna was about to say at the end. Reviews are nice!**


	19. Thugs and Vampires

**A/N: So, here we go! Who knew Linky was scared of vampires?**

**Thugs and Vampires**

After our day at the beach, we went back to the hotel to find that they had set up a bar right outside the back door.

"Hey, look!" Link exclaimed, and started to run over.

"Don't drink any beer!" Midna called after him. Link either didn't hear her, or he just ignored her. The rest of us went over to lean against the side of the building, Midna keeping her eyes on Link.

"One beer please," Link said to the bartender.

"Sorry, you'll have to wait a bit. We just gave the last one to that guy," the bartender said, pointing to a thug sitting at the end of the bar.

"How long?" Link asked.

"Oh, maybe ten minutes," the bartender said.

"I can't wait that long! Midna will come and get me by then!"

"Well, sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"Aw . . ." Link said, leaning on the bar.

"The only thing I can think of is to fight him, but I don't think you want to mess with that guy," the bartender said, cleaning out a glass.

"That's it!" Link said, his head snapping up. "Thank you, uh . . ."

"The name's Romeo," the bartender said.

"Thank you Romeo!" Link said. He hopped off the barstool and walked over to the thug and tapped him on the arm.

"What do you want, little man?" the thug asked, staring down at Link.

"Give me the beer," Link said, holding his hand out.

"Excuse me?" the thug said.

"I said give me the beer."

"No!" Link looked mad.

"Aw, the little man is mad at me," the thug said. "What are you going to do about it, cry?"

"No, I'm going to fight. Hyaa!" Link yelled, grabbing the thug by the arm and pulling him up and out of his seat. After a moment of fighting, the thug ended up on the ground, with Link standing over him, one foot on the thug's chest.

"Here, y-you can have it," the thug said, handing the beer over to Link quickly.

"Yes!" Link said, holding the bottle up in the air.

"Give me that!" Midna said, running over and snatching the bottle out of Link's hand just as he was about to take a sip.

"No!" Link said, trying to grab the bottle back.

"Stop that or I'll break it," Midna threatened. Link tried to grab the bottle again, and Midna dropped it. It hit the floor and shattered, the beer staining the floor and the pieces of glass scattering.

"Hey, what did you do that for?!" Romeo said, who had been talking to Serena.

"Midna, you're so mean!" Link said. "You say you love me and then you smash my beer!"

"Yes, I said that, and that's why I can't let you have beer," Midna explained. "Remember last time? I hit you in the head and knocked you out because you had been acting like a cucco. I don't want that to happen again. Understand?"

"Yeah, I guess," Link said, still a little mad.

"I sill love you," Midna said, pushing Link's chin up so he was looking at her face. He smiled.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt, but the hotel only serves dinner for a little while, and we don't have a lot of time as it is . . ." I said, and Link and Midna followed us back into the hotel. We went back up to our rooms and got changed. Midna and Link were sitting on the couch watching some vampire movie when we were ready to leave.

"Can we just stay here? I really want to watch this," Link asked us as we told him we were going to go.

"Sure, you guys aren't hungry?" I asked. Link and Midna shook their heads.

"Okay, see you later then," I said, and we left to go eat dinner. Link and Midna watched the movie for a while. When it got to a part where a vampire was trying to bite someone, Link looked from the screen to Midna and back, looking sort of freaked out.

"What?" Midna asked him as he kept looking back and forth.

"You have red eyes . . . and you have fangs, right?" Link asked her.

"Yeah, so?" Midna said.

"You're a vampire!" Link shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Midna.

"What are you talking about?! I'm a Twili!" Midna replied.

"Vampires have red eyes and fangs, and so do you!" Link said.

"So?"

"So, you must be a vampire!"

"Link, I'm not a- I mean, how did you guess?" Midna said, an idea forming in her head.

"I knew it!" Link exclaimed. Midna stared at him.

"W-what are you looking at?" Link asked nervously as Midna smiled evilly and showed her fangs

"You know, I can't have people knowing my secret . . ." Midna said, scooting closer to Link.

"I won't tell! You know that right?" Link said, trying to move away but finding that he was backed up against the arm of the couch.

"Well, I can't be sure. And since I _am_ pretty hungry . . ." Midna said, smiling wider.

"Y-you're not going to bite me, are you?" Link asked, getting scared.

"That's exactly what I was going to do. Raar!" Midna yelled as she lunged at Link. He was faster though, and he jumped up so Midna hit the couch instead of him.

"Midna, please think about this! You love me remember?" Link asked, backing up as Midna stood up and started walking towards him, her arms outstretched. "I don't taste good, really!"

"How would I know? I haven't tasted you yet!" Midna said, lunging at Link again.

"AHHHHH!" Link yelled, running as fast as he could towards the door. He quickly opened it and ran out, shutting the door in Midna's face.

_Okay, my vampire girlfriend is trying to eat me,_ Link thought, breathing heavily, his heart beating very fast. _Maybe if I just wait out here for a while, she'll calm down._ Link listened as Midna walked away from the door. He heard some shuffling, and then everything was silent. He waited for a few minutes and finally decided it was safe to go back in.

"Midna?" Link called, opening the door and stepping into the room. There was no reply and Midna was nowhere to be seen. Link closed the door and walked cautiously towards the TV. He whipped around, caught slightly off guard, as Midna jumped out from behind a corner. She ran into him and knocked him over so she was sitting on his chest with his arms pinned down on the ground.

"Midna! Please let me go!" Link pleaded, trying to get free but failing.

"Now, we can't have you go spreading my secret all over, can we?" Midna asked him, leaning down so her mouth was just inches from Link's throat.

"I won't tell, I promise! Please, don't bite me! No!" Link yelled as he felt Midna's breath on his throat. He closed his eyes as she leaned in closer, hoping it wouldn't hurt to bad. He felt her lips brush against his throat and . . .

. . . she gave him a quick kiss on the neck and sat up, laughing and holding her sides, freeing Link's arms. Link opened his eyes to see Midna having a laughing fit, still sitting on top of him.

"W-what? What's going on?" Link asked, confused.

"Ha ha, you cucco! You actually fell for it! Ahahahaha!" Midna said between bouts of laughter.

"What are you talking about?!" Link asked.

"I wasn't going to bite you! It was just a joke!" Midna replied.

"So . . . you're _not_ a vampire?"

"No! I'm just a Twili."

"And you weren't going to kill me?"

"No, of course not!"

"That was mean!" Link yelled at Midna.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist," Midna said. Just then, the door opened and Jake came into the room.

"Hey guys, what- oh, uh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you," Jake said, seeing Midna sitting on top of Link on the floor.

"It's not like that!" Link said, realizing what Jake was thinking.

"Sure it's not," Jake said.

"It isn't! I was just playing a joke on Link," Midna said.

"Uh-huh, well, I'll just leave you guys alone then," Jake said, going into the guys room and shutting the door.

"You see what you did Midna?" Link said, frowning at her.

"How was I supposed to know he was going to come in?!" Midna replied. Just then, the door opened again and Serena, Erin, and I came into the room.

"Whoa, I don't think we should be here . . ." Serena said, noticing Link and Midna.

"Ugh, it's not like that!" Midna said, aggravated.

"Sure it's not. We'll just be leaving now," I said, and we started walking over to the boy's door.

"IT'S NOT FREAKIN' LIKE THAT! I WAS JUST PLAYING A JOKE ON LINK!" Midna yelled.

"Okay, we get it! No need to scream!" I said, opening the door. "We're just going to get Jake." We went into the boys' room, and soon Link and Midna came in after us. We got ready for bed and went to sleep, thinking about what else could possibly go wrong.

**A/N: Wow, Midna _is_ mean! Next time: Midna loses the Dark Crystal, and Link's still a wolf! What's a Chosen Hero to do? Well, go for a walk of course! Reviews make me smile, and smiling is good.**


	20. Doggy Kisses!

**A/N: Yay, this story now has fifty reviews! WOHOO! Ahem . . sorry about that. Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers and to those of you who just think it's fun to read my fanfic! Now, on with the show . . .**

**Doggy Kisses**

The next morning wasn't all that eventful, although Link very nearly got burned by the toaster when he tried to reach into it while it was still on. The day didn't get very interesting until lunch time.

"How can you eat all that food?!" Link asked as Midna ate yet another barely cooked hamburger. We found out that she liked those after she ate a piece of raw hamburger as I was getting ready to cook it.

"I'm hungry," Midna replied, finishing the burger.

"But, where does it all go?" Link asked.

"This is coming from a guy with a bottomless pit for a stomach," Midna said, rolling her eye.

"Hey, at least all that food doesn't go straight to my thighs!" We all stared at Link.

"That was the wrong thing to say, buddy," Jake said as Midna glared at Link.

"Where did you learn _that_ line?" I asked him.

"Well, that's what I heard all those girls at the beach saying. They kept talking about how they were getting fat from eating too much food," Link explained.

"Oh, so you're calling me fat are you?!" Midna yelled.

"What?! When did I say that?!" Link said, confused.

"It's because I'm an imp right now, isn't it?"

"No! What are you talking about?!"

"Don't lie to me! You already said I was fat before!"

"I don't remember saying that!"

"Yes you did, in the car when we were driving up here!"

"Oh, right . . ."

"So, let's try this again. Do you still think I'm fat?" Midna asked.

"Well . . ." Link started to say.

"WRONG ANSWER!" Midna yelled, flying into the air and pulling out the Dark Crystal.

"Oh no! Please, not that! I'm sorry!" Link said, jumping up.

"Too late!" Midna said, and she stared chasing him around the hotel room. She eventually cornered him and turned him into a wolf.

"Ha ha! Now you have to be a dog!" Midna laughed. Just as she was about to put the Crystal away, Link growled and bowled Midna over, and the Dark Crystal went flying out of her hand.

"AUGH! GET OFF!" Midna yelled as Link pinned her down so she couldn't get up.

"Link, move!" I said, going over and pulling him off of Midna.

"You stupid wolf! I didn't get to put the Dark Crystal away, and now I don't know where it is!" Midna yelled at Link, and he immediately started whimpering.

"Yes, we'll find it," Midna said, answering Link's unspoken question. "I don't know where it went! Don't you use that tone with me!"

"Wait- how do you know what he's saying?" Jake asked. "Can you read his mind?"

"Yeah, you guys didn't know that?" Midna asked, turning to face us.

"No, we just thought you were good at reading animals emotions," I said.

"Oh, no, I can hear what he's thinking, and right now he's BEING RUDE!" Midna exclaimed. Link growled slightly and Midna narrowed her eye at him.

"Well, yeah, I guess I could do that," Midna said, answering another unspoken question. She turned back to us. "Do you guys want to hear what he's thinking, too?"

"Oh, can we?" Erin said. "I've always wondered what goes on in a dog's mind."

"Sure, I can make it so you all can hear what Link's thinking, but only we'll be able to hear it, just like only I can hear his thoughts now," Midna explained. "Is that okay?" We nodded.

"Alright, Alex, come here and kneel on the ground," Midna said, and I walked over and kneeled so I was in front of Link. Midna floated in-between us and touched our foreheads at the same time. She closed her eye and a blue glow formed around her hands. The glow faded after a moment, and Midna moved out from between us.

_Did it work?_ I heard Link's voice as clear as if he was actually talking.

"Yeah, I guess it did," I said, smiling and scratching Link behind the ear.

_Yayayayayayay! I'm so happy! Happyhappyhappy!_ Link thought, smiling like only a dog could and furiously wagging his tail.

"I want to be next!" Erin said when I laughed at Link's thoughts. Midna did the same thing with her, Serena, and Jake, and soon we could all hear what Link was thinking.

"So, is this going to work when he's human, or just when he's a wolf?" Jake asked.

"Just when he's a wolf. Thank the goddesses for that," Midna muttered.

"Why do you say that?" Serena asked.

"You hear how he thinks when he's a dog? Try listening to that for months on end," Midna said.

_Hey, that's mean!_

"Shut it, dog boy," Midna said.

_If I'm not talking, I can't shut it. So nyah!_

"Ugh, you're such a baby!" Midna said. "Anyways, I have to look for the Dark Crystal. Can you guys help?"

"Sure," I replied, and everyone else nodded.

"Great. Oh, and if you find it, don't touch it," Midna warned. "Link was only turned into a wolf because he's the chosen hero. If any of you touch it, you'll probably die."

"Okay, we'll remember that," Jake said. He stood up and walked over to a corner of the room to start searching. We all looked for at least an hour, before we were all tired of searching.

_Didja find it?_ Link thought, walking up to us.

"For the fiftieth time, no!" Midna yelled, exasperated.

"Can we take a break?" I asked.

"Sure, I guess it wouldn't hurt," Midna replied.

_I want to go out._

"What?" Serena asked.

_I want to go out! I want to go for a walk! _

"Ugh, Link, we've just been looking through this hotel room for a straight hour," Midna complained.

_But I want to go for a walk! Please? Pleasepleasepleaseplease?_

"ALRIGHT! We'll go for a freakin' walk!" Midna yelled.

_Yay! Walkwalkwalk!_ Link wagged his tail and went over to the door to sit and wait for us.

"Okay, hold on," Midna said as we went over to the door. She turned back into her human form and came to join us.

_Yes, you can't sit on me anymore!_ Link thought, looking at Midna triumphantly.

"Oh, can't I?" Midna asked. She walked over and sat on Link's back, making him fall onto the ground.

_Ugh . . . so . . . heavy . . ._ Link tried to get up, to no avail.

"Are you callin' me fat again?!" Midna exclaimed.

_No no! You're just too heavy . . ._

"Midna, I really think you should get off him," I said, as Link tried once again to get up.

"Ugh, fine," Midna said, standing up. Link stood up as well.

"Oh! We need to get Link a leash!" Erin said.

"Oh right, dogs need to be on leashes around the beach, especially big ones," I said, looking at Link who was easily bigger than almost all of the dogs I'd seen in my life.

_What's a leash?_ Link thought.

"It's something that goes around a dog's neck so the dog doesn't run away," Erin explained.

_What happens if the dog _does _try to run away?_

"Then the collar pulls on the dog's neck so they have to stay," Serena replied.

_Oh, that sounds bad . . ._

"Come on, let's go get you a collar, _doggie_," Midna said, smiling and tugging Link out of the doorway. We went outside and thankfully there was a pet store across the street so we didn't have to walk that far.

"Hmm . . . which color should we get?" Midna asked as we were looking at the rack of dog collars. I was holding onto Link by the scruff of his neck because the store said they would only let him in if someone held him.

"Oh, I know, how about a nice hot pink one!" Midna exclaimed, picking up a hot pink collar with silver paw prints all over it. Link growled at her and tried to back away.

"Link, stop it! I can't hold onto you that well if you're moving!" I said.

_Don't let her put that thing on me! _Link thought as Midna walked towards him, smiling evilly and holding out the collar towards him.

"Aw, but you'd look so pretty Linky," Midna said.

_I'm not a girl!_

"Midna, just get him the red one, okay? He's backing me into the wall!" I said, and Link stopped moving away from Midna. She scowled and picked up the red collar and the matching leash to go with it. We paid for them and went back outside.

"Okay, how do you put this thing on?" Midna asked, looking at the collar.

"Here, let me do it," Jake said, and Midna handed him the collar. He bent down and tried to put it around Link's neck. Link growled and shook out of Jake's grasp before Jake had time to close it.

"Link hold still!" Jake said, following him as he backed away.

_No! I don't like it! _

"Link, you can't go outside if you don't have a leash. It won't hurt if you don't try to run away," Erin said. Link stopped and thought for a moment.

_Fine. _He thought, and Jake put the collar on and attached the leash to it.

"Okay, who's going to hold the leash?" he asked.

"Ooh, give it to me!" Midna said, and Jake handed her the leash.

"Midna, be nice," I said as I saw an evil glint in her eyes. She scowled at me and started walking down the sidewalk. She jerked on Link's collar when he didn't follow.

_Ow! Hey, knock it off! _Link thought.

"Well then, come on!" Midna said, pulling on the collar, and Link ran over so he was walking alongside her. We walked along for a little bit, getting stares from everyone we passed. Everything was going okay until we saw a little girl, about four or five, walking towards us.

"Oh mommy, look at the big doggie!" she said, pointing excitedly at Link.

"Yes, that is a big doggie. Stay away from it," the girl's mother said.

"But I want to pet it!" By now, the girl and her mother were almost right next to us, and we had all stopped walking.

"Well, I'm not sure . . ." the girl's mom said.

"Mommy!" the little girl whined. Her mother sighed.

"Does it bite?" the mom asked Midna.

"No, _he_ doesn't," Midna replied.

"Can I pet him?" the girl asked, looking up at Midna.

"Uh, sure. Go ahead," Midna replied. The little girl smiled at Midna, and she couldn't help but smile back. The girl walked up to Link and started petting his head.

"Ooh, he's soft mommy!" the girl said.

_Ow! _Link thought.

"What?" Midna asked him.

"Hm?" the girl's mother said, thinking Midna was talking to her.

"Oh, uh, nothing," Midna replied, and she looked at Link, who was wincing every time the girl petted his head.

_Ow. Ow. Ow. Please stop. Ow. Ow. Ow._

"Maybe you should stop petting the dog now, sweetie," the girl's mother said, and Midna smiled gratefully at her.

"He's so big . . . you could ride on him!" the little girl said.

"Actually, you can," Midna said, smiling, and Link glared at her. "Do you want too?"

"Oh, can I mommy? Pwease?" the little girl pleaded.

"Are you sure it's safe? He's not going to throw her off or anything, is he?" the mom asked.

"Of course not," Midna reassured her. "He's had people ride on him lots of times."

"Well . . . okay," the mom finally said.

"Stand up Linky," Midna said, and Link did, glaring at her.

_I hate you so much right now_. He thought. Midna just laughed.

"Yay!" the little girl said as here mom picked her up and put her on Link's back.

"Okay Linky, come on," Midna said as she started walking slowly and Link followed.

_This is mean. I'm not a horse! _Link thought.

"Aw, but look how happy she is," Midna said as the girl screeched with joy and bounced up and down slightly. Link growled.

"Bad doggie!" Midna said sternly, and Link stopped growling. They walked back over and the girl's mom lifted her daughter off of Link.

"Thank you, and sorry about all of this," the girl's mother said, smiling apologetically.

"Oh, no problem," Midna replied, and the mom took the girl's hand and started walking in the opposite direction from where we were headed.

"Bye bye doggie!" the girl said, waving at Link as she went out of sight around a corner.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Midna asked, smiling at Link.

_Never again. _Link growled, and Midna laughed and we started walking.

"So . . . where exactly are we going?" Jake asked.

"I kinda wanted to go to the beach, but I don't know if they allow dogs," I said.

"Well, I didn't see a sign that _didn't _say dogs were allowed . . ." Serena said.

"Okay, let's go then. To the beach!" Midna said.

_Yay! I love the beach! Beachbeachbeach!_ Link thought, wagging his tail happily, all thoughts of being mad at Midna gone from his mind.

_Hey, I see it!_ Link thought as the sand dunes came into view. He started running as fast as he could, and Midna had to run to keep up with him since her wrist was through the leash.

"Hey! Stop, you stupid cucco!" she yelled, as she almost tripped, which would have sent her flying face-first into the sidewalk.

_Beachbeachbeachbeach . . ._

We all ran after them, and Link finally stopped when he got onto the main part of the beach. Midna collapsed on her back on the sand, breathing heavily.

"Ugh . . . Link, you stupid cucco . . .," she said, putting her hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun.

_Aw, I'm sorry Midy . . . _Link thought, sitting down so he was by her head.

"Midy? When did you come up with _that_ name?" Midna asked him.

_Would you like me to call you Midona then?_

"No! Don't ever call me by my full name! I hate it!" Midna said, glaring at Link.

"You're name is _Midona_?" Jake asked, giving her an incredulous look.

"Shut it, Jake," Midna said, and Jake shut up. Midna laid there for a moment, before she got up and wiped the sand off her back.

"Okay, let's keep going," Midna said, and she started walking down to the water. She stopped when she got there and looked out over the ocean.

"You guys can go ahead," she said, handing me the leash. "I'll just stay here."

"You sure?" I asked, and Midna nodded. "Okay then, we'll come back in a bit." The rest of us started walking along the shore line. We walked for a little bit when we decided it was time to go back to Midna.

_Where's Midna? I miss her! Can we go back? I want to go back and see Midna! Pleasepleaseplease?_ Link thought.

"Okay Link, we're going back!" I said as we turned around.

_MIDNA! _Link thought when she came into view. She was still staring out over the ocean, and turned to look at us when she heard Link's thoughts.

"Oh, hey guys. That didn't take long," Midna said.

_Midna! _Link thought, pulling on his leash to try and run over to Midna. I knew I was no match for his strength so, not wanting to do a face plant into the sand, I let go of Link's leash.

_MidnaMidnaMidnaMidna! _Link thought, running full speed over to her. Her eyes widened as she realized he had no time to stop, and Link knocked her over.

_MidnaMidnaMidna! Oh, Midna, IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou! _Link started licking Midna's face.

"EW! Link, stop that!" Midna yelled, trying to push Link back.

_But Midna, I love you! _

"You don't have to lick me! Now I have dog spit all over my face!" Midna wiped her face off disgustedly.

_But Midna, I'm kissing you!_

"Those aren't kisses! You're licking me!"

_They're doggy kisses!_ Link started to Link Midna again.

"Oh, Link! Well, at least let me sit up." Link moved back so Midna could sit up. As soon as she did, Link licked her again.

"Link!" Midna said, holding Link's face between her hands and frowning at him. She smiled as she looked at him, panting happily between her hands.

"Oh, Link . . .," she said, rubbing her nose against his and smiling happily. She hugged him around the neck and Link rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Let's go back and look for the Dark Crystal, okay?" Midna said after a moment, looking at Link, and he grinned and she grinned back. They stood up, and Midna grabbed Link's leash as we headed back to the hotel, smiling the whole way there.

**A/N: Aw . . . -sniff- so sweet . . . so anyways, i would like at least four reviews before i update please! They are very much appreciated!**


	21. Family Reunion

**A/N: Woo, i got six reviews! Thanx people! So, about this chapter . . . some of you might not understand this, so i'll have an explanaiton at the end. For now, read and enjoy!**

**Family Reunion **

When we got back up to our room, we immediately started searching for the Dark Crystal.

"Did you check in your suitcase, Midna?" Serena asked. "Maybe it fell in there."

"Why would it be there?" Midna asked, pulling out her suitcase and rummaging through it.

"It could have fallen in. You never know," Jake said, shrugging.

"Okay, but I'm pretty sure it's not . . . oh. Eh heh heh, found it," Midna said, holding up the Dark Crystal, and smiling apologetically at Link.

_WHAT?! It was in your freakin' suitcase the whole time?! I was walking around as a dog for nothing?! _Link thought angrily.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know it was there!" Midna said. "Here." She touched Link's forehead with the Crystal and he turned back into his human form.

"Finally!" Link said.

"Sorry, Linky," Midna said, putting the Dark Crystal away and looking down, her hands behind her back. Link sighed.

"It's okay. Don't feel bad," Link said, tilting Midna's chin up so she was looking at him. She smiled and threw her arms around him in a hug, and he hugged her back.

"So, are we just going to stay here for the rest of the afternoon, or are we going somewhere else?" Link asked, stroking Midna's hair as she leaned on his chest.

"What do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"Didn't you say something about a boardsidewalk or something like that?" Midna asked, looking up at me.

"You mean the boardwalk? Well, I'd like to go, but seeing as it's pouring outside, I don't think that's the best idea," I said, referring to the rain pelting down on the windows. We all sort of expected this; the forecast had said there was a chance of severe thunderstorms today and tomorrow.

"Oh," Midna said.

"Hey, I got a movie we could watch," Jake suggested.

"It's not a vampire movie, is it?" Link asked. He and Midna had let go of each other by now. "I don't want Midna to try and trick me again."

"No, it's not a vampire movie," Jake replied, holding up the DVD case he had picked up. "It's _Epic Movie!_"

"Oh yes, I love that movie!" I exclaimed.

"Uh, what's it about?" Link asked.

"It's just a parody of all these different movies put together," Jake explained. "It's really funny, though."

"Eh, what the heck. Put it in," Midna said, walking over and sitting on the couch in front of the TV. Jake put the DVD in and we all started watching the movie.

"What the heck?!" Midna exclaimed as Peter saw Mystique in the hallway and she was now dancing on the screen

"What? Her dancing? Yeah, it's freaky," Jake said.

"No no, it's not that," Midna said, staring intently at the screen. "That girl just looks sort of familiar . . ."

"Hey, she sort of looks like you!" Link said. "Yeah, she has red hair, red eyes, and blue skin, but her skin is a _way _darker blue than yours."

"What was her name?" Midna asked.

"Uh, I think its Mystique," Serena replied, and Midna stiffened in her seat.

"Are you okay?" Link asked, and Midna just nodded stiffly, still staring at the girl onscreen. She relaxed as Mystique disappeared, and she was acting normal until the part where Mystique showed up again.

"Wasn't that awesome?" Jake asked as the end credits played.

"That was . . . uh . . . very interesting," Link said.

"Now what are we going to do?" I asked.

"You guys want to watch it again?" Jake asked excitedly.

"Sure," I said, and everyone agreed. The lights flickered slightly when Jake pressed play, but the power didn't go off so we didn't worry. For some reason I felt like something was about to happen, but I just ignored it. When we got to the part where Midna had freaked out in the beginning, there was a giant flash of lightning in the sky, followed by a huge clap of thunder right outside the hotel, and everything went black. A few seconds later, the lights and the TV flickered back to life, but I noticed there was something wrong almost immediately.

"Uh, you guys do notice that the TV is frozen, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, so? That's expected if the power goes out. We're just lucky it didn't explode or something," Jake said.

"And you do notice someone is missing, right?" I asked, and everyone whipped around to look at the screen.

"Uh-oh, Mystique's gone!" Midna exclaimed.

"This is exactly what happened before you guys appeared," I said to Link and Midna.

"Then that means . . ." Link said. He looked at me and then up at the ceiling, where a flash of light appeared and a person fell, landing on the ground with a thud.

"Ow! God, I gotta work on my warping," the girl said, rubbing her head and standing up.

"Mystique?!" Midna exclaimed.

"Oh, hey little cuz!" Mystique said, smiling as the guys stared at her, openmouthed.

"'Little cuz?'" I questioned, trying to take in the fact that yet another person from the TV had come into our world.

"Uh, yeah," Midna said. "She's my older cousin. That's why I freaked out when I saw her."

"Saw me? You knew I was coming?" Mystique questioned.

"No, I mean I saw you in the- ow! Oh, never mind," Midna said as I elbowed her.

"She doesn't know she's from the movie, just like you guys didn't know you came from the game," I whispered quickly to Midna.

"Right. So, uh, what exactly are you doing here?" Midna asked.

"Well, I came to visit you. Duh," Mystique said. "Although I must say you've changed a lot since I saw you last. What's with the human look?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Midna said through clenched teeth.

"Fine then. No need to get so touchy," Mystique replied. "So . . . aren't you going to introduce me to your friends? Those two look very excited to see me." She smiled and looked at Link and Jake, who were both still staring at her.

"AHEM!" Midna said, crossing her arms in front of her and looking at Link who reluctantly turned to face her. "Guys, this is Mystique. This is Link, Jake, Alex, Erin, and Serena." She pointed to each of us as she said our names.

"Just call me Misty," Mystique said, and the guys looked at her and nodded slowly.

"Oh Link, you can stop looking at her now!" Midna said, tugging on Link's sleeve.

"Why can't you dress like that?" Link asked, turning to Midna.

"WHAT?! Link!" Midna exclaimed angrily, and Misty tried not to laugh.

"Have you even seen the outfit she wears around the palace?" Misty asked, and Link's head snapped around to look at her. "It sure gets her attention from the boys."

"Hey, at least mine's not as bad as yours! I mean, it's not even an outfit and you wear that to school?!" Midna yelled.

"Uh, yeah, you can wear anything you want. Duh," Misty said.

"Are you going to stay with us?" Jake asked Misty.

"Yeah, stay with us! Please?" Link asked.

"That's what I was planning . . ." Misty replied.

"See, this is why I don't like having you around," Midna said. "You always have to wear those stupid clothes and take all the attention for yourself. I mean, look at Link. Link, look at me!" Midna said, shaking Link by the shoulders as he was still staring.

"Aw, someone's jealous," Misty teased, smiling at Midna.

"Shut up! Why would I be jealous of _you_? After all, _I'm _the Princess. _I _can get whatever I want, unlike you!" Midna said, sticking her tongue out at Misty.

"Thanks for rubbing it in my face _again_. God, you can be so annoying!"

"Okay people, break it up," I said, stepping in between them.

"So, can I stay or am I being ordered to leave already, _Princess_?" Misty asked Midna.

"Fine, you can stay. Just stay away from Link!" Midna yelled.

"Yes ma'am!" Misty said, saluting Midna.

"Wait, there aren't any beds left," Serena realized.

"You can stay in our room," Jake suggested, looking at Misty hopefully.

"Oh no, she's staying right here with me," Midna said, and Jake's face fell.

"So, where are you going to sleep? On the couch?" Erin asked.

"Uh, hello, shape-shifter," Misty said, pointing to herself. "I'll just turn into a dog or something and sleep on the floor."

"You can turn into a dog too?!" Link gasped. "We have something in common!" Midna narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're a shape-shifter too?" Misty asked, raising her eyebrows at Link.

"No, he's just the stupid 'Chosen Hero'" Midna said, making air quotes with her fingers.

"So . . . the legends are true?" Misty asked, looking at Link, amazed. Link blushed, and Midna fumed.

"Okay, that's it! Get into your room now! Both of you!" she yelled, pushing Link and Jake towards the connecting door.

"Why are you so mad?!" Link asked.

"Figure it out yourself, _Hero_," Midna said, slamming the door in Link's face and locking it.

"God, your boyfriend's kinda thick," Misty said, and Midna glared at her angrily. "Okay, I'll stay away from him! God, you don't have to give me a look."

"He'd better not fall for you," Midna said.

"I said I'll stay away from him! What more do you need?!" Misty asked.

"Make sure _he _stays away from _you_," Midna replied.

"Hey, that's your job. I can't help it if I'm popular with the guys."

"Yes you can! Get a new freakin' outfit!"

"I can dress however I want. You're not my mother." As soon as she said that, Midna's face fell and she slid onto the ground, her head in her hands.

"Oh god, what did I say now?" Misty muttered as we all walked over to Midna.

"You said . . . mother," Midna said, and we could see she was crying when she looked up.

"Yeah, so? What's wrong?!" Misty asked frantically, never having seen her cousin cry before.

"My mother's gone forever! Wah!" Midna put her head back on her arms.

"But, we've talked about our parents lots of times! Why's it affecting you so much now?" Serena asked.

"I guess all that pent up stress finally got to her," I said as Misty sat down next to Midna to try and comfort her.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! Stop crying!" Misty said, shaking Midna to try and make her stop.

"Don't shake her!" I said, pulling Misty's hands away. "It just makes her worse!"

Just then, the doorknob started jiggling frantically and Link pulled the door open, making Midna, who had been leaning against the door, fall on her back.

"What did you do to her?!" Link asked as he saw Midna crying.

"I don't know!" Misty said. "I just said 'mother-'" Midna let out a wail- "and she started freaking out!"

"Okay, it's okay," Link said, sitting down and pulling Midna up so she was sitting in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his shirt.

"You . . . you're not going to leave me for Misty, are you?" Midna asked, looking up at Link.

"What?! No, of course not! Why would you even think that?!" Link asked.

"You kept staring at her and you wouldn't look at me and you're going to want to be with her and not me!" Midna started crying even more.

"Well, yeah I stared. She's hot- I mean, Midna," Link took her face in his hands so she was looking up at him. "I will never leave you. Please believe that. I love you." Midna stared up at him for a moment, her bottom lip quivering slightly. Then, she smiled a half smile and leaned back up against him, no longer crying.

"Okay," she said. After a while, Midna was back to normal and we were joking around with her and Misty. When it got late, we went back into our room and Misty turned into a dog and curled up on the floor. We all got into bead and drifted into, in Midna's case this time, a rather fitful sleep.

**A/N: Okay, so about the whole Mystique thing . . . I just watched _Epic Movie_ and it was AWESOME! You should go see it if you haven't. So me and my friend were watching it and when we saw Mystique in the hallway we both said "she reminds me of Midna!" (yah, I'm that obsessed . . .) and that gave me an idea for my story so i decided to put it down. For those of you who don't know, Mystique is from the _X-Men _and she's a shapeshifter who has blue skin, red/orange eyes and red/orange hair (depending on how you look at it). Check out a picture of her if you don't get the whole outft thing. I was going to do something completely different with this chapter, but i just started writing and the chapter just kinda wrote itself. (Hopefully you've had that happen to you and don't think i'm insane). So, yeah, Mystique might be here for a while 'cause i have lot of ideas for new chapters, so please bear with me! Oh yeah, and about the Midna mental breakdown thing . . . i wondered how she didn't just randomly break down during the game since she was cast out, like, a half an hour or so before she found Link and so, once again that part kinda wrote itself. So, tell me what you think! Midna get's doggy kisses for every review! **


	22. The Amusement Park

**A/N: Yay, i got the next chapter up! So, here we go!**

**The Amusement Park**

The next morning we all had breakfast in the girls' room so we wouldn't attract too much attention with Mystique.

"So . . . what are we going to do today, _little cuz_? Misty asked, smiling at Midna

"Ugh, will you stop with the short jokes already?!" Midna yelled. "I used to be taller than you, and I will again someday!"

"I can _always _make myself taller than you. I just don't want to," Misty said, looking at her nails, and Midna glared at her.

"Please don't start fighting again," I said, and Midna turned into her human form.

"Do you still want to go to the boardwalk?" Erin asked. "It looks like it'll be nice out today."

"Ooh, can we go to the amusement park?" Jake asked excitedly, walking over to stand next to Misty, who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess. But we have a problem . . ." I said.

"What now?" Midna asked.

"Misty," I said simply, and everyone looked at her.

"What? What's wrong with me?" she asked.

"You're blue," Serena said.

"Yeah, and your point is . . .?" she said.

"Humans aren't blue," Erin said.

"But I'm not a human. Duh."

"Misty, you need to look like _me_," Midna said, gesturing to herself in human form.

"Ew, why?" she asked, making a face.

"Because if you don't you'll have to stay here all alone since you can't go out looking like _that_," I explained.

"Ugh, fine," Misty said, rolling her eyes. She stood still and we watched as her skin changed color so it looked exactly like Midna's.

"There. Can we go now?" she asked.

"Wow, you're even hotter _without_ blue skin," Jake said, staring dreamily at her.

"You need a new outfit," I said.

"Why? What's wrong with this one?" Misty asked, looking at her outfit.

"You need one like Midna's," Link said, trying not to stare as Midna watched him.

"But . . . that looks so confining . . ." Misty said, making a disgusted face at Midna's outfit.

"Man, you really _are _her cousin," I said. "Anyway, you can change it a bit. It doesn't need to look _exactly_ like Midna's."

"Okay," Misty said, smiling. We watched as her body blurred for a second, and then she was back to normal, except she was wearing a low dark blue cami over light blue super-short shorts.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Jake exclaimed.

"Shut up Jake," Midna said. "You're staring to sound like Ricky."

"Well, I guess that's better . . ." I said.

"That's probably the best you're going to get," Midna said, and Misty nodded in agreement.

"Okay then . . . well, I guess we should go," I said.

"Wait! I want Link to be a dog!" Midna said.

"What?! Why?!" Link asked.

"Because I feel like it," Midna said, pulling out the Dark Crystal and touching Link's forehead before he knew what was happening.

_Hey! Don't I get a say in this?_ Link thought.

"Nope," Midna replied, and Link growled at her.

"We might not be able to find a place for him to change back," I said.

"Oh well," Midna said.

_Hey, wait a minute!_

"Please Linky? Can't you just be a dog for a little longer?" Midna asked, bending down and scratching Link behind the ear.

_Ooh, that feels good . . . okay, just turn me back before we get to the park!_

"Alright," Midna agreed and walked off to get Link's collar.

"Sucker," Misty muttered.

_Why do you say that?!_

"Just because she scratches you behind the ear you agree to walk around as a dog?"

_But, it feels good . . ._ Misty rolled her eyes. Midna came back with Link's collar and put it around his neck and we left the apartment.

_So why_ do_ you want me to be a dog?_ Link asked Midna as we were walking down the sidewalk.

"Because you're so cute when you're a dog," Midna replied.

_So you're saying I'm _not_ cute when I'm a human?! _

"Did I say that?" Midna asked, and Link growled a no.

"I'll tell you guys something: Midna's always wanted a pet wolf, ever since she was little," Misty said.

_Oh, so now I'm just your pet?!_

"What?! No, it's not like that!" Midna said. "Misty, see what you did?!"

"Hey, don't start blaming everything on _me_!" Misty said.

_So am I just your pet? Or am I still your boyfriend?_

"Linky, you'll always be my boyfriend, even if you are a dog," Midna said, stopping to scratch Link behind the ear again. "Okay?"

_Ooh . . . okay . . . _Link thought, panting happily, and Misty rolled her eyes. We walked along for a little bit longer until we got to the entrance to the boardwalk.

"Okay Midna, I think you should change Link back into himself now," I suggested.

"Uh, where?" she asked.

"Just go behind a car or something," Serena said.

"'Kay," Midna said, and she walked Link over to the parking lot next to the boardwalk. We waited for a minute until Midna and Link in his human form came back.

"Yeah, I love the boardwalk! Let's go!" Jake exclaimed, grabbing Misty's hand and running full speed onto the walkway.

"Whoa! Hey, where the heck are we going?!" Misty exclaimed as she was practically being dragged along behind Jake. Midna rolled her eyes and we followed them onto the boardwalk.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Midna said as she and Link stopped to stare at all the sights and people.

"It's busier than Castle Town!" Link remarked.

"Oh yeah, this place is _nothing_ like Castle Town," I said, and we started walking again until we finally caught up with Jake and Misty.

"Ah, let me go!" Misty yelled, wrenching her hand out of Jake's grasp as he looked at all the stores.

"Isn't this place awesome?" Jake asked.

"Well I wouldn't know since I was DRAGGED HERE!" Misty replied.

"Oops. Heh, sorry about that," Jake apologized.

"I'm hungry," Link said.

"Link, we just had breakfast. How can you still be hungry?!" Midna asked.

"I don't know! I just know that I'm hungry and I need food!" Link replied.

"How about we just go straight to the park and then we can hit the shops along the boardwalk on our way back?" I suggested.

"Does the park have food?" Link asked.

"Yes Link, the park has food," I replied.

"Then let's go! Come on, Midna!" Link said, putting his arm through Midna's as they started to walk away.

"Uh guys, wrong way," Erin said, and Link and Midna turned around and started walking in the right direction. We made our way to the amusement park and Serena, Erin, and I bought the tickets as Link, Midna, Misty, and Jake stared in wonder at the rides.

"Those rides are big," Misty remarked.

"Yeah, but they're super awesome!" Jake said.

"Jake, haven't you been here before?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it's so fun I get so excited!" Jake said, jumping up and down a little.

"What's wrong with him?" Midna asked.

"Well, he _did_ have three doughnuts this morning . . ." I said, and Midna nodded knowingly.

"Stop bouncing! You're acting like a little kid!" Misty said, and Jake stood still.

"Do you like it when I act like a little kid?" he asked her.

"Uh, no, you sound stupid," Misty replied.

"I can talk like an adult too! See?" Jake got a serious look on his face. "Cut government spending! Tax exemption! More- OOH, FUNNEL CAKES!" Jake pointed to a funnel cake stand and ran over to it as fast as he could, Link close behind him.

"What's a funnel cake?" Link asked.

"It's like fried dough with powdered sugar on top. It's good . . ." Jake explained, smiling at the memories.

"I want one!" Link exclaimed.

"Oh no you don't! Didn't you hear him? They have _powdered sugar_ on top," Midna said.

"Aw, please Midy? Pretty please with a pumpkin on top?" Link begged, clasping his hands together and giving Midna the puppy dog face.

"No," she said.

"Geez, you're so uptight, cuz! Why won't you let him have one?" Misty asked.

"Have you _seen_ what he's like with sugar?"

"Uh, no, I jut got here yesterday. Duh." Midna thought for a moment.

"Fine, Link, you can have one. But anything that happens is Misty's fault from now on!" Midna said.

"Sure, what's gonna happen?" Misty asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"YES! Jake, let's get some funnel cake!" Link said, and Jake quickly bought two giant funnel cakes.

"Oh, I didn't know they were _that_ big . . ." Midna said. "Maybe you shouldn't-"

"NO! IT'S MY FUNNEL CAKE! MINE! DO YOU HEAR ME?! MINE! BWAHAHA!" Link yelled, having eaten one piece and already beginning to feel the sugar rush.

"Ooookay . . . well then, you just enjoy that," Midna said, backing away as Link practically shoved the cake down his throat.

"Uh, is this why you didn't want him to have sugar?" Misty asked, watching as the boys started to go crazy.

"Oh, that was just the first few bites. Trust me, it'll get a lot worse before the day's over," Midna said, and Misty grimaced.

"You could have at least told me . . ." Misty said.

"I _could _have, but I just didn't want to," Midna replied, smiling at Misty.

"Ugh, you're so annoying!"

"Then why'd you come to see me?"

"I thought maybe you'd become less of a brat than you used to be, but I guess I was wrong!"

"Nyah!" Midna stuck her tongue out and Misty did the same.

"WOHOO!" Link yelled, running over and nearly slamming into Midna. "I LOOOOVE funnel cakes! You should try some Midna!"

"You know I don't like sweet things," Midna said.

"You know what I don't like?" Link asked. "I don't like . . . I don't like dudes with pointy heads who kick people out of they're homes just because he feels like it!"

"Uh, yeah, I don't like Zant either . . ." Midna said.

"You know what I _do _like?"

"What do you like, Link?"

"I like you!" Link grabbed Midna around the waist and started kissing her, accidentally knocking them both off balance so they were lying on the ground.

"Hey, you should take lessons from them," Jake said, coming up to stand next to Misty.

"What's that supposed to mean, you psycho?!" Misty exclaimed.

"Hey, at least I'm not a fat blue Brittney Spears! Oh crap!" Jake exclaimed, backing away as Misty started fuming.

"THAT WAS ONE TIME, JAKE! ONE FREAKIN' TIME!" Misty yelled, and started chasing him. Meanwhile, Midna had managed to push Link off of her and stand up.

"Link, what was that for?!" she asked.

"I love you!" Link replied, grabbing her around the waist from behind and kissing her cheek. Midna sighed.

"Well, you didn't have to knock me over," she said. "Now I have dirt all over me. Hey- wait, don't lean on me! I'm going to- augh!" Midna fell over again as Link accidentally put all of his weight on her. Just then, Misty walked over to us, scowling, and Jake came up behind her holding his cheek, which was red.

"You hit really hard!" Jake said, rubbing his cheek.

"I can hit harder than that," Misty threatened.

"Why are you so mad?! I just said what Peter said- oh no!" Jake said, as Misty whirled around and threatened to strike him again.

"How the heck do you know about that?!" she yelled, pausing just as she was about to hit him.

"It's from _Epic Movie_! Don't hurt me!" Jake said, covering his head with his hands.

"Jake!" I said.

"What are you talking about?" Misty said, putting her hand down.

"We all saw the part about you and Peter," Midna said.

"You mean . . . it was _video taped_?!" Misty yelled. "How the heck did they get a camera in the freaking room?!"

"That really happened?" Link asked, who by now had stood up and was standing next to Midna.

"Good for you!" Jake said, giving Misty the thumbs up sign.

"Shut up Jake! And don't talk about that anymore, understand?" Misty yelled, and Jake nodded.

"Can we go on a ride now?" Link asked, jumping up and down.

"Uh, sure. Which one?" I asked.

"Ooh, that one!" Link yelled, pointing to the teacup ride.

"Aw, Link, come on," Midna said as Link pulled on her hand to make her follow.

"Please Midna? Pleasepleaseplease?" Link pleaded.

"Ah, okay! Geez, you sound like you're still a dog," Midna muttered as she was pulled onto the ride. The rest of us split up to go on our own rides.

"Th-that was scary!" Link said as he and Midna stepped off the ride.

"Link, that was boring! What are you talking about?" Midna replied.

"It was the scariest ride I've ever been on," Link said.

"Even scarier than Falbi's Flight-by-Fowl?"

"Yes!"

"You've had _way_ to much sugar today," Midna said, rolling her eyes at Link.

"Hey, let's go on the haunted house!" Link exclaimed, and pulled Midna over.

"This better not be stupid," Midna said as they sat down in a car and the ride started. The ride was pitch black except for spotlights that were trained on cages along the wall. The cages contained monsters that sat up so slow that even if they weren't behind bars, they couldn't have possibly caught up to the car.

"Link, the ride is over! Will you get off me?!" Midna said, trying to pry Link's hands from around her. As soon as the first monster had sat up Link had wrapped his arms around Midna and buried his head in her shoulder.

"I made a mistake. _That_ was the scariest ride ever," Link said, letting go of Midna as they got off the ride.

"What's wrong with you?! That wasn't the least bit scary!" Midna said. She sighed and took Link's hand in hers as he still looked sort of freaked out. He smiled and looked at her when she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Aw, you're so sw- HEY, LET'S RIDE THAT ONE!" Link yelled as he spotted a huge roller coaster.

"Gah!" Midna exclaimed as she was pulled along by Link towards the Dominator . . .

**A/N: I would like to thank Serena for helping me with, well, pretty much the whole chapter. Wohoo! Link get's a cookie for every review!**


	23. The Talk

**A/N: Hey everyone! Yay, I finally updated this story! I just want to thank you all for being so patient! Hopefully I'll be able to update a little more frequently since winter break is almost here! But enough of my rambling. On with the story!**

**The Talk**

"Hey guys, wait for us!" Link yelled. I turned around to see him and Midna running as fast as they could to catch up to us in the line before we got on the ride. They made it, and soon we were all seated and the ride began. When it was over, almost everyone was leaning against something and trying to catch their breath.

"What's wrong with you?" Link asked as he saw Midna holding onto the railing of a gate and trying to stop shaking.

"Y-you're not even a little freaked out?!" Midna asked him.

"No. That was boring," Link replied. Midna just stared at him like he'd gone insane. Then Jake started to talk.

"OhmygodMistywasn'tthatthebestrideeverIlovehowitjustwentupanddownandupanddownandthenitwentaroundandthenMidnastartedscreaminglikealittlegirlthatwasprettyfunnyandthenyouwerelikegetthefreakoffme'causeIwasholdingontoyou'causeIwasscaredbutthenIgotooveritandthentherideendedandwehadtogetoffand-"

"Oh my god, SHUT UP!" Misty yelled, and Jake shut up.

"M-maybe we should just come back some other time . . .," Midna suggested.

"This thing really freaked you out, didn't it?" Erin asked.

"We don't have anything like this in my realm," Midna said.

"Maybe we _should_ just go back to the hotel," I said. "I mean, if we wait around too long, Link and Jake will just lose all their energy and we don't want to have to take them back to the hotel. Besides, it's getting king of late anyway."

Everyone agreed and we started making our way back to the hotel.

* * *

Thankfully we all made it back before Jake and Link's sugar high wore off. Sure enough, as soon as we got into our room Jake collapsed on the couch and started snoring.

"Jake, can you at least go into _your_ room to crash on the couch?" I asked, shaking him awake.

"Ugh, fine. Just don't bother me!" he replied. He stood up and went into the boys' room, shutting the door behind him. The rest of us waited around for a while to make sure Link's sugar high wore off. Surprisingly it didn't, and soon most of us were too hungry to wait around any longer.

"You guys go and eat. I'll watch Link," Midna said.

"You sure?" I asked. Midna nodded and Me, Erin, Serena, and Misty all headed out and closed the door.

"Hey Midna, can I bite your shoe?" Link asked, running up to Midna.

"Excuse me?!" Midna exclaimed. "Why the heck do you want to bite my shoe?!"

"I don't know! I just feel like biting something! Maybe my doggy instincts are taking over!"

"Or your crazy instincts," Midna muttered.

"Huh?" Link asked, for he had been looking around the room for anything to chew on.

"Why don't you just bite a pillow or something?" Midna suggested.

"Okay! Give me your pillow!"

"Not _my_ pillow, you cucco! Get your own!"

"Okay, I will!" Link ran over to the connecting door but stopped and opened it ever so quietly when he remembered that Jake was sleeping. He tiptoed into the room and came out a few seconds later, his pillow in his hand.

"I got it!" Link said, shutting the door and holding up the pillow as if it were the Master Sword.

"Hooray for you," Midna said, rolling her eyes.

"Turn me into a wolf!"

"Yes, sir!" Midna said, pulling out the Dark Crystal and touching Link's forehead. As soon as he was on all fours, Link ran over and started ripping the pillow to shreds. Midna watched as Link looked like he was going insane.

_Ha ha, señor pillow! You shall not defeat me!_ Link thought, snarling at the pillow and then tearing it some more. All of a sudden, he started coughing.

_Midna, help! I'm choking on a feather!_ Link thought, frantically running over to Midna.

"Only you would choke on a feather . . ." Midna said as she turned him back into a human. "Will you stop that?!" she said as Link clutched his throat. Midna wrenched his hands away and went up behind him, grabbing him around the chest and doing the Heimlich maneuver until he spit the feather out.

"There, feel better?" she asked, and Link nodded. "Good. Now look what you did! There are feathers everywhere! You're going to have to- ack!" One of the feathers flying around in the air had gone into Midna's mouth when she took a breath.

"Only I would choke on a feather, huh?" Link said as Midna tried to breathe.

"Just . . . shut up and . . . help me!" she said. Link went up behind her and did the same maneuver until the feather came out of Midna's mouth.

"Are you okay?" Link asked, still holding Midna around the waist.

"Yes . . . but you're never going . . . near a feather again!" Midna replied, doing her best to glare at Link. Both of their heads snapped up as the door opened.

"Hey guys. Apparently we already missed dinner since it's served earlier on- oh, are we interrupting something again?" I asked, stopping in the doorway as I saw Link holding Midna around the waist.

"What? No, it's not like that!" Midna explained. "We were just-"

"Whoa, why are there feathers all over the floor?!" Erin exclaimed we stared at the remains of a pillow.

"I bit a pillow. Or two," Link said, his arms still around Midna's waist.

"Link, it was only one," Midna corrected him.

"Oh, right."

"Maybe we should just come back later . . ." Serena said, then stepped out of the way as Misty moved closer to see what was going on.

"Whoa, Link's all over you! Nice going, cuz!" Misty said, giving Midna the thumbs up sign.

"Will you SHUT UP?! Link, get off me!" Midna yelled, and Link immediately let go of her.

"What the heck is going on here?" Jake asked, coming into the room. He stopped and looked at the feathers on the floor. "Uh, what happened while I was asleep?"

"Oh, Link and Midna were just spending some 'alone time' together, if you know what I mean," Misty said, making air quotes with her fingers.

"WHAT?! Will you just stay out of this?!" Midna exclaimed.

"But, weren't we just having alone time?" Link questioned.

"Link!" Midna yelled at him.

"Wah, stop yelling at me! I don't even know what you guys are talking about!" Link said. We all stared at him.

"You mean . . . you seriously don't know?" Misty asked. Link shook his head. "And you have absolutely no idea of what we're saying?" Once again, Link shook his head.

"How old _are_ you?!" Midna asked.

"I'm seventeen! I already told you! Now will someone please tell me why you're all staring at me like I'm insane?!" Link asked.

"Well, this is your time to explain something to him, Jake," I said.

"What?! Why me?" Jake asked.

"Um, because you're the only boy in here. Duh," Misty said.

"Why don't you explain it, Midna?" Jake asked.

"Heck no! I'm not tellin' him!" Midna replied.

"Well, what about Misty? You seem to be familiar with the topic-"

"WILL YOU DROP IT ALREADY?!" Misty yelled.

"Yes ma'am," Jake said quickly. "So, no one else is going to tell him?" We all shook our heads while Link looked around, still confused. Jake sighed.

"Alright Link, come with me. It's time we had a little talk," Jake said, putting an arm around Link's shoulders and leading him towards the door. Link gave us one last look of confusion before the door was shut and he was out of sight.

***

"I hope he's okay," Midna said.

"Midna, will you give it a rest already? I'm tired of hearing you worrying about Link! He'll be _fine_," Misty said.

"But, that's a lot of information to take in, especially with his weird brain . . ." Midna thought aloud.

"Midna, he'll be okay. Stop worrying," I tried to reassure her. Just then, the door opened and a white-faced Link stepped into the room, followed by Jake.

"Uh, Link? Are you okay?" Midna asked. Link turned his gaze to her and his face turned to one of distress. He ran over and threw himself at her feet, grabbing her around the ankles and holding on tight.

"What the-" Midna started to say.

"Oh Midna, I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I'm so sorry!" Link cried.

"W-what? What are you talking about?!" Midna asked.

"You're going to die! You're all going to die!" Link wailed.

"WHAT?! Jake, what the heck did you tell him?!" Midna yelled.

"He -sniff- he said that when you have a kid, you're going to die!" Link said.

"Huh?! Jake, just what exactly did you say to the poor boy?" Midna asked, pulling Link up so he was crying into her shoulder instead of her ankle.

"Well, I explained the basics, and then I might have mentioned that sometimes people die when they're having a kid-" Jake tried to explain.

"What the heck did you do that for?!" Midna asked.

"How was I supposed to know he would take it that way?!" Jake replied. Midna just glared at him and then she turned to Link.

"Link, look at me. I'm not going to die," she said, holding him out by the shoulders so he could look at her face.

"No no Midna, you don't need to lie to me," Link said, putting a hand up. "As long as I stay away from you, you'll be fine."

"Dude, she's not going to die," Jake tried to reassure him.

"Really?" Link asked, looking at Jake.

"Really," Jake replied. Link smiled at him, relived. Then, he looked like a thought had struck him. He walked over and put an arm around Midna's shoulder.

"So, Twilian, huh?" Link said causally.

"Excuse me?" Midna asked.

"You know . . . half Twili, half Hylian . . ." Link said.

"Oh no! Don't even _think_ about it!" Midna yelled, pushing Link's arm off and moving away.

"But Midna," Link whined, starting to walk towards her.

"No. And you stay over there, dog boy!"

". . . Fine," Link grumbled. He sat down on the chair and put his chin on his hand, looking dejected.

"Well, as entertaining as this is, I'd better be getting back to school," Misty said.

"How? You're stuck here like Link and me," Midna said.

"You're_ stuck_ here? Oh, that's too bad. I thought you just came to see this realm," Misty replied.

"Wait- you mean, you know how to get back?!" Midna exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah . . ."

"Tell me!"

"No way! Figure it out yourself! I only know how to get back to the realm _I_ came from. I don't know where the heck you guys are going."

"Misty, come on!" Midna pleaded.

"You . . . you have to _leave_?! Already?!" Jake asked.

"Yep." Misty replied.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Um, probably not."

"What?! No! You can't go! Please stay!" Jake pleaded, falling to his knees at Misty's feet and looking up at her.

"Yeah, I don't think so . . ." Misty said, moving away from Jake.

"Misty, you'd better tell me how to get back or so help me I'll-" Midna began.

"You'll _what,_ princess?" Misty asked. "I don't live in the Twilight Realm, so you can't touch me. Now, it was nice meeting the rest of you, but I really gotta get going."

"Misty!" Midna yelled.

"Bye-bye!" Misty smiled and waved and then disappeared, just like that.

"Misty, you get back here! Ugh . . . stupid . . . mutant! Ow!" Midna exclaimed as she was hit in the head with a small rock that came out of nowhere. Just then, we heard music coming from the TV and we all looked at it to see the movie playing, with Misty back in it. She stopped dancing and waved at the camera.

"RAAR!" Midna yelled, and Link had to grab her and hold her back from punching the TV. Jake quickly ran over and took the DVD out and turned off the TV.

"Well, I guess its back to square one," I said. Midna sighed exhaustedly and leaned against Link's chest.

"Oh my god, you know what I just realized?!" Serena exclaimed. "Today's our last day at the beach! Jake's brother is coming to pick us up tomorrow!"

"What?! Oh no!" Erin said. "We didn't even get to go out to the ocean today!"

"We can still go, even though it's sort of late," I said, and everyone hurriedly went off to change into their bathing suits. When we were all ready, we went out to the water and sat on the beach, enjoying the last few moments we had of spring break.

***

The next day we reluctantly packed up our suitcases and made our way down to the checkout desk. Jake's brother Edward met us outside and helped us load up the van. With one final glance at the hotel, we all piled into the car.

"Will we ever come back?" Link asked. He was sitting next to Midna in the back and holding her hand.

"Yes, Link, I think we'll definitely come back here again," I replied, and with that Edward started the car and drove off, leaving the rest of us to reminisce about all the fun we had on our trip to the beach.

**A/N: Not one of my best chapters, in my opinion, but I wanted to write this one pretty fast so I could get the Christmas special up before the holidays. It will be up very soon! Please review!**


	24. Christmas Special

**A/N: I'm just going to skip this and get right to the story.**

**Christmas Special**

Midna, Link, Jake, and I were all sitting in my bedroom. We had all gotten back from the beach yesterday, and today was Sunday, which left us alone and with nothing to do, since we didn't feel like going out and Serena and Erin were busy.

"Let's eat some cookies!" Link said.

"No! I hate cookies," Midna replied.

"What about chocolate chip cookies?"

"Link, we don't want you getting sugar high again," I said.

"Sugar cookies?"

"Dude, we said no," Jake replied.

"What about-"

"Link, no! Just shut up about the cookies already!" Midna yelled

"Well _excuuuse _me, Princess," Link huffed.

"What did you just say?" Midna asked.

"I said: 'Well _excuuuse_ me, Princess," Link replied.

"Oh my god, that is so freakin' annoying!" Jake exclaimed.

"What?!" Link asked, looking offended.

"Stop quoting stuff from the TV show!"

"What TV show?"

"_The Legend of Zelda_ TV show!"

"There's a TV show?!" Link asked, sounding amazed.

"You didn't know that?" I asked.

"No . . .,"

"I thought that's where you got that saying from," Jake remarked.

"No, he's been saying that ever since I met him, even when he didn't know I was a princess," Midna said.

"Well, you _did_ always act like one . . ." said Link.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing . . ."

"So anyways, yeah. He's always said that. Although I thought I cured him of that when I threw his hat into the lake . . ."

"That was mean! The Zoras thought it was some evil magic and they were going to blow it up!" Link said, remembering how he just managed to save his precious hat from being blown to smithereens.

"That's what you get," Midna replied. They lapsed into silence again and we started to think of more stuff that we could do.

"Hey Midna, I know what we can do!" Link exclaimed.

"What? And you'd better not say eating cookies again! You've suggested that too many times already . . ." Midna said.

"Well, it involves singing . . ."

"What _kind_ of singing?"

"Uh, well, you know Alvin and the Chipmunks came out with a new album . . ."

"No," Midna said, standing up and shaking her head. "I said I would never sing like a chipmunk again."

"But you're so good at it!" Link said. "And they have a new Christmas song!"

"Link, I said no."

"But, Alex and Jake would sing too! And so would I! Please Midna?" Link asked, clasping his hands together and making a puppy dog face at Midna.

"Link . . ."

"C'mon Midna," I said. "It's not like we've got anything better to do. Besides, it's just one song. Right Link?"

"Yeah, just one song!" Link agreed. "Please?" Midna thought for a moment.

"Well, who would we all be?" she asked.

"Well, you would be Alvin, I would be Dave since I can't sing that high, Alex would be Theodore, and Jake would be, um . . . oh yeah, Simon!" Link explained.

"But Jake can't sing link a chipmunk, can you?" Midna asked, turning to Jake.

"I have this microphone that can change people's voices," I explained.

"Please Midna?" Link asked again. "We can change the names so they're our names, too!" Midna sighed.

"Fine, since we have nothing better to do. But after this, no more. And I mean it this time!" Midna said.

"Yay!" Link said as I went to get the karaoke machine. I got the album and found four microphones. I set up the CD and Jake's microphone so he would sound like a chipmunk when he talked into it. I put the track on and pressed play.

**Midna (M), Alex (A), Jake (J):** Ho ho ho and jingle jingle!

Bells are ringing all around!

Snowflakes fall and lights the door our very merry tinsel town!

Ho ho ho and jingle jingle!

Santa sits us on his knee.

Christmas gifts citations lay beneath our decorated tree!

La la la la la la la la li!

Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukah!

It's the time to send a gift to those of us less fortunate.

**M: **Link, if Christmas is so merry, why did you say it makes you _uptight?_

**Link (L):** I-I never said that Midna!

**A:**Yes you did.

**L:**I don't need this from you Alex.

**M: **You said you can't _wait_ for it to be over and that-

**L:** Ho ho ho, Midna. That's your line. Ho ho ho.

**M, A, J: **Ho ho ho and jingle jingle!

Carolers sing merrily!

Presents promise happiness if only temporarily!

Ho ho ho and jingle jinlgle!

Grandma sends a baby truck.

We are way too old for that but Link tells us to suck it up.

La la la la la la la la la!

Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah!

It's the time to send a gift to those of us less fortunate.

**M:** Like cash Grandma! Send us cash!

**L:** Midna . . .

**A: **And no more trucks, Grandma.

**M, J: **Yeah!

**L: **Uh, should we just stick to the lyrics I wrote? Please?

**J:** Aw, but you're in a bad mood anyway! And just because-

**L:** I am not in a bad mood!

**A:** Link, you always said to be honest with our feelings.

**L: **So?

**J: **Just admit that you're . . . stressed.

**L:** I AM NOT STRESSED!

**M, A, J:** Ho ho ho and jingle jingle!

Cars are honking constantly!

Giving Linky headaches and increasing his anxiety!

Ho ho ho and jingle jingle!

Grownups seem to go berserk!

Why are parents so wigged out when Santa Claus does all the work?

La la la la la la la berserk!

**L:** Okay, hold it right there guys. This is_ not_ what I wrote. And, I _never_ said to "suck it up!"

**M, A, J: **Yes you did.

**A: **Suck it up, fellas. Just quit your whining and suck it up. That's what you said, Link!

**L: **Uh can we just stick to the song?

**M: **We're just trying . . . to express our feelings! And just because we want iPods and cash and-and YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!

**L:** Oh, just suck it up Midna!

**M:** Ha ha! Gotcha!

**L: **Midna . . .

**M: **You are so _busted._

**L:** Midna . . .

**M:** Oh-ho, just admit that-

**L:**_MIDNA!_

**M, A, J:** Ho ho ho and jingle jingle!

Bells are ringing all around!

Snowflakes fall and lights the door our very merry tinsel town!

**M: **Ooh yeah . . . whoaho . . . oh yeah yeah yeah yeah . . .

Midna dropped the microphone and flopped down on the bed as the song ended.

"Ugh . . . my throat . . ." she groaned.

"What's wrong?" Link asked, concerned.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'?! It's not easy to sing that high, you know!" Midna replied.

"Aw, I'm sorry . . ." Link said, hanging his head.

"Whatever," Midna said.

"So . . . what are we going to do now?" Jake asked.

"I dunno. What do you guys want to do?" I asked, turning to Link and Midna.

"Ooh, I know! Let's eat some cookies!" Link suggested.

"NO!" we all replied.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, just so you know if you ever want to look it up, that song is called _Ho Ho Ho_, by (obviously) Alvin and the Chipmunks. For some reason I can just picture Midna and Link singing that . . . anyways, I hope you liked it! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, or any other holiday you might celebrate!**


	25. Haircuts and Cell Phones

**A/N: AnmlLvr hepled me with the last half of this chapter . . .**

**Haircuts and Cell Phones**

The next day was Monday, and it was also the first day back from spring break. Our school system changed classes every quarter instead of every semester, so it was also the time when we all got new schedules. The school actually printed out schedules for Link and Midna, but that wasn't really necessary since they still had all of my classes with me. Our new schedule went like this: First period we had French, then Gym, then Algebra, History, English, Lunch, Child Development (where you get to teach preschoolers), and finally Science.

After the first hectic day of trying to find our new classrooms and meeting our new teachers, I realized that Serena and I had scheduled a haircut after school.

"Hey Midna, you're coming, right?" Serena asked as we walked out of the school building.

"Um . . . I'm not sure . . . a haircut doesn't sound very pleasant," Midna replied, subconsciously touching her ponytail.

"Well, okay, then I guess you and Link can stay with Jake . . .," I suggested.

"Actually, I have soccer practice today, so that won't work," Jake said. "Sorry."

"It's okay," I replied. "I guess you guys will just have to come with us."

"Okay . . .," Midna replied, sounding a little uncertain.

The four of us took the bus home to Serena's house since she was closest to the hair salon. We dropped off our stuff at her house and made our way over to the salon. When we entered we were immediately welcomed and ushered over to the chairs.

"And monsieur would like a haircut as well, no?" one of the stylists asked as Link hesitated next to his chair.

"Uh, no?" Link said, confused by the stylist's accent.

"You would not like a haircut?" the stylist asked, confused.

"No. I mean yes! I mean . . . wait- what?" Link asked.

"Yes, he would like a haircut," Midna said. "If his hair gets any longer he'll probably get fleas . . ."

"Hey!" Link exclaimed as he glared at Midna. He sat down in the chair and the stylist draped the cloth over him so he wouldn't get hair all over his clothes.

"And what style would you like today, monsieur?" the stylist asked.

"Um . . . just do whatever you think would look cool," Link replied.

"Link, I really don't think that's a good idea . . .," I said.

"It's my hair and I'll do what I want with it!" Link replied.

"Fine, suit yourself . . .," I said as another stylist brought over a book for me to choose a hairstyle out of.

"So, do you just want a little off the edges?" Midna's stylist (who was named Becky) asked.

"Uh, okay, but I really don't know about this . . .," Midna said nervously.

"Midna, it's okay. A haircut doesn't hurt," Serena said.

"Well, okay . . .," Midna said, not sounding very convinced.

"I'm going to need to take your ponytail out," Becky said, reaching for the fused shadow that was serving as Midna's hair band.

"NO! Don't touch it!" Midna yelled, putting her hands around the fused shadow and leaning forward as Becky was about to grab it. Everyone in the salon stopped to look at her.

"Sweetie, I need to take it out so I can make your haircut even," Becky said as everyone else resumed what they were doing. Midna just shook her head, still holding onto the fused shadow. "You want me to leave it in? Your ends might not be even when you take you hair down."

"I don't care," Midna replied.

"Okay . . .," Becky said, shrugging. "You can let go of it now. I won't touch it."

Slowly, Midna let go of the fused shadow and leaned back in her chair. Becky took a small piece of Midna's hair in her hand. Midna bit her lip as Becky brought out the scissors.

"OW!" Midna screamed as Becky cut the piece of hair in her hand. Becky, surprised, let go of Midna's hair and dropped the scissors. Everyone turned to look at them again. Midna took her ponytail and started massaging the tiny part the Becky had cut, and it looked like she was holding back tears.

"Uh, sweetie, are you okay?" Becky asked.

"No I'm not okay!" Midna spat. "That _hurt_!"

"Sweetie, all I did was cut off a little piece-"

"I don't care if you cut off one strand! It still hurt!"

"Sweetie, I was just-"

"I swear to the Goddesses if you say sweetie one more time, _you will be sorry_!"

"Midna, maybe you should just wait over in the waiting area for the rest of us to be finished," I said.

"I think that's a good idea," Midna said. She stood up and shoved the cloth into a very confused Becky's hands as she passed her. She sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting area, crossed her arms in front of her, and glared at everyone who looked at her like she was crazy. The rest of the stylists continued to work on our haircuts, and Link was finished first.

"Hey Midna, do you like it?" Link asked, running over and stopping on front of Midna. She took one look at him and burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?!" Link asked.

"You . . . you got a . . . a buzz cut! Ahahahaha!" Midna said, holding her sides since she was laughing so hard.

"What are you talking about?!" Link asked.

"Did you even look at yourself?"

"No, I was so excited to show you that I forgot to look . . ."

"Well, go look in the mirror now."

"Okay, but I don't see what's so- HOLY GODDESSES!" Link exclaimed as he saw his reflection. This reaction only made Midna start cracking up again, and Link just stood there, staring at the place where his hair had been only moments before.

"Ah monsieur, you like it, no?" Link's stylist asked, coming up behind him.

"LIKE IT?! I'm completely bald for Goddesses sakes!" Link yelled.

"But, this style is 'cool,' no?" the stylist asked, making air quotes with his fingers.

"No, it isn't cool! Aw man, just wait 'till Jake sees me . . . he'll never let me live this down."

"Link, I'm sure it's not _that_ bad," I said, coming up behind him.

"Look at it, Alex!" he said, turning to face me.

"Oh, that is pretty bad . . . well, you can just wear a hat," I said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Ugh . . .," he groaned. Serena and I went over to the counter to pay while Link and Midna went to stand by the door.

"Well, at least three's one good thing about this," Midna said.

"And just what might that be?" Link asked.

"Now you won't get fleas!" Midna replied, and then laughed as Link ground his teeth and glared at her. Serena and I went over to them and we left the salon, Link putting up the hood of his jacket and Midna laughing at him the whole way home.

***

As soon as we got back to my house after grabbing our stuff from Serena's place, Midna started bugging Link about turning him into a wolf.

"Come on, I just want to see what you look like!" Midna said, floating up in front of Link's face. She had turned back into her imp form as soon as she had gotten into my room, so it was easier to annoy Link.

"No, Midna. I don't want to be a wolf!" Link replied, trying to go around her, but she just floated over so she was in front of him again.

"It'll just be for a few minutes! Please?"

"No! Leave me alone!"

Link quickly ducked under her and ran to the other side of the room. Midna floated after him.

"Alex, aren't you going to do something?" Link asked as he passed by me.

"Why? This is the most action I've seen all day!" I said, sitting down on my bed and leaning back against the wall. Link just glared at me and then he stopped moving and let Midna come over to him. When she was close enough to touch, he reached out and grabbed her under the shoulders and held her in place.

"Hey! Why are you holding me like a doll?!" Midna said, struggling to get free of Link's grasp, but he was too strong.

"I'm holding you because you won't listen to me when you're flying around," Link replied. "Now listen. I don't want to be a wolf. Okay?"

Midna just pouted. Then her face turned up in one of her creepy smiles.

"You know, I don't have to touch your forehead to turn you into a wolf . . .," she said, pulling out the Dark Crystal.

"What do you mean? Wait- no! Ah!" Link exclaimed, as Midna touched his arm with the Crystal. He immediately let go of her and turned into a wolf. Surprisingly, he still had fur, and it was just as long as it always had been.

"What the heck?! Shouldn't he have, like, no fur at all?" Midna asked.

_Yes, I still have my awesome fur! Woohoo! _Link thought, panting happily and wagging his tail.

"Hmm . . . I wonder if you still have no hair as a human . . .," Midna thought aloud. She touched Link's head and he turned back into a human.

"That is so weird," I said as Link touched his head and found his hair back to the way it had always been.

"Yes!" He said, pumping his fist in the air. "Now no one will think I look stupid!"

"Trust me, people _always_ think you look stupid," Midna said.

"You're so mean!" Link said, his happy mood dampened by Midna's comment.

"Aw, I love you, too," she said, smiling. Link just glared at her.

Just then, my mother yelled that it was dinnertime, and I went downstairs to get some food. By now my parents had gotten used to me usually eating up in my room, and sometimes my sister even came up as well. Tonight, however, was one of the few times I ate dinner downstairs with the rest of my family. After I was finished, I went over to the counter to grab my cell phone which I had left there. I looked and it was nowhere to be found. I figured I must have left it in my room and I went upstairs.

"Hey, have you guys seen my- Link, what are you doing?!" I yelled as I opened my bedroom door to find Link practically screaming into my phone.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING! DO YOU SPEAK HYLIAN, TWILI, AND/OR ENGLISH?!" Link said into the phone.

"Link!" I yelled. Link looked up and noticed me standing there.

"Alex, you said I didn't need to scream into the phone, but I tried to speak normally and I _still_ didn't understand what they were saying," Link said.

"Just give me the phone!" I said, and Link handed the phone over. I put it to my ear to hear someone on the other end speaking in what sounded like Chinese. I tried to talk to them but I didn't have much luck in communicating with them.

"Hello? Um, yeah, sorry, I must have the wrong number. What? I can't understand- why are you yelling at me?! I said I was sorry! Look, I'm sorry to cause you any trouble. Goodbye!" I said, hanging up the phone. It beeped and I opened it to see that I had about eighty-nine dollars left in my account balance.

"Whoa, I know I had at least a hundred dollars on this thing before you guys got a hold of it! What have you been doing?!" I asked.

"Well, Midna found that thing lying on your dresser and she pressed a button and somehow called Erin, and then I said I wanted to try and I couldn't call Erin but I managed to call a lot of other people and I even called the pizza place and ordered a pizza!" Link explained.

"Oh no, did you tell them to deliver it here?!" I asked.

"I told them to send it to 'Alex's house,' since he doesn't know your address." Just then my phone rang and I looked to see that Erin's number was on the screen.

"Hello?" I said, answering the phone.

"Um, Alex?" Erin said. "Why did Midna just call me?"

"Uh yeah, about that . . . I have your number on speed dial and somehow Midna got a hold of my phone . . .," I explained. "You know the rest."

"Darn right I know the rest! My mom was _pissed_! We were eating dinner, and you know dinner is all about 'family time.' And then she asked who was calling. What was I supposed to say? The Twilight Princess was calling me?! They would have sent me to a mental institution with rubber walls! I DON'T LIKE RUBBER!"

"Sorry," I said, when Erin was done with her little rant. Midna and Link were staring at the phone as if Erin was about to come out of it and throttle them. Mental note to self: don't buy Erin a rubber Wii remote cover for her birthday.

"Midna, maybe you should tell Erin you're sorry . . .," Link suggested.

"Okay," Midna replied. She cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled: "I'M SORRY ERIN!"

"You'll be even sorrier when I get my hands on you tomorrow!" Erin yelled.

"Link, um, I think I'll hide in your shadow tomorrow . . .," Midna said, floating slightly behind Link as if to use him as a shield.

"What so I can get killed instead?!" Link said.

"Uh, well, I don't think she'll actually kill you . . . maybe just fatally injure you," Midna said.

"Oh, thanks a lot, Midna," Link said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Midna replied. Link glared at her again.

"Guys, I'm still on the phone," Erin said.

"Really, I hadn't noticed," I said.

"You know what, Alex? I'm hangin' up!" Erin yelled.

"Geez, she's so touchy," Midna remarked.

"I'm not touchy, you insensitive little imp!" Erin screamed. Just then, I heard a door opening in the background.

"Erin, I will not have you screaming into the phone!" I heard Erin's mom yell.

"Oh shit," Erin muttered.

"ERIN THAT IS IT! YOU ARE GROUNDED!" her mom screamed.

"Dang it," Erin said, then she hung up the phone.

***

_The next day at school . . ._

"I hate you guys!" Erin yelled at us as we stopped in front of my locker.

"I discerned that from your attitude," Link said.

"Where did you learn _that_ word?" I asked.

"Um . . . Idunno," Link replied. "But it's a big word so I thought if I said it it might shock Erin enough that she'd forget she wanted to kill me and Midna today!"

"Oh, I wasn't planning on killing you. Something much worse is coming," Erin said evilly. Then she turned around and stalked off towards the office.

"Hey, she didn't kill us!" Midna remarked. "That went really well!"

"Um, I don't think you should plan the party quite yet, Midna," I said, knowing that Erin could hold a grudge for a long time; three months was her record.

I opened my locker to get my stuff when all of a sudden, Midna's voice came over the intercom. I turned around to see that Midna was standing right next to me.

"Hey, did you hear?" the voice said over the PA system. The whole school turned to look at the speakers. "I finally snuck around Luke's mom last night. Boy did we ever have fun!"

"See, I told you that trick I taught you would work," a voice that sounded exactly like mine said over the intercom. "I've tested it."

"What?!" I yelled as everyone in the hallway turned to stare at me and Midna.

"But . . . my mommy's dead . . .," Link said, looking like he was about to cry. Then he turned and ran towards the bathroom, but he was stopped by a mob of guys who surrounded him and started patting him on the back.

"See dude, I told you that talk would pay off!" Jake said, giving Link a thumbs up.

A group of girls came and surrounded me and Midna.

"Geez, Mindy, I didn't know you wanted him _that_ bad," one of the girls said. Midna just started at her openmouthed. Then she snapped.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE HE LIVES! WELL, YES I DO, BUT I'VE NEVER BEEN IN HIS HOUSE! WAIT-YES I HAVE, BUT I'VE NEVER BEEN IN HIS BEDROOM! DANG IT, I HAVE! WAIT-THAT CAME OUT WRONG! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Midna screamed.

This was pretty much how the rest of the day went: Link being congratulated by all of the guys and Midna being terrorized by all the girls and screaming her head off. –sigh- And it was only the second day back . . .


	26. Ice Cream!

**A/N: Okay, I have some news. As much as I love this story, I feel that it's time for it to come to an end. Therefore, this is the second to last chapter. Check out the poll on my profile and vote if you want a sequel to Link and Midna Come Alive Literally! Thanks to everyone who has been reading and enjoying this fic! Okay, now on to the chapter . . .**

**Ice Cream!**

After a few days, things had pretty much calmed down at school. Midna, Link, and I were still a little mad at Erin, but she had gotten her revenge so she was happy. She also found out that she had only been grounded for two days as opposed to a month, which she had thought. She felt sort of bad for getting the whole school involved in her prank, so to make it up to us she invited us to one of her horseback riding lessons.

"I wish Epona was here," Link sighed, looking out over the field where the horses were resting. "She would have loved this place."

"Oh, stop whining! You're starting to sound like that stupid Ilia girl you were telling me about," Midna said, getting fed up with Link since he had been talking about horses non-stop for at least an hour.

"Ilia's not stupid!" Link yelled, turning to Midna. "Sure, she's kind of obsessed with me and it really freaks me out sometimes, but she's not stupid!"

"Okay, whatever," Midna said, rolling her eyes. Just then Erin came out of the stables riding on a beautiful brown horse. It was chestnut-colored with a white spot on its forehead and a long, white mane. It looked really familiar, and I soon found out why.

"EPONA!" Link screamed, jumping over the fence separating us from the field and running towards the horse.

"Whoa, Link, stop!" Erin yelled as she saw Link running full speed towards them.

"Epona! Oh, I missed you so-oof!" Link exclaimed as the horse reared up and kicked him in the gut. He fell over, the wind knocked out of him, and the horse bolted. It started running around the field with Erin screaming and holding on for dear life.

"Oh my goddesses, Link! Are you okay?!" Midna asked as she ran over to Link with me close behind.

"Yeah, I think I'm alright," Link replied as we helped him up. "But . . . Epona didn't remember me . . ."

"Link, that wasn't Epona. That was Erin's horse," I explained.

"-sniff- Epona . . .," Link said, looking like he was about to cry. Midna sighed.

"Come on," she said, taking Link's hand and walking him over to a bench near the stables.

"I wanna go home," Link said, leaning against Midna's shoulder.

"How do you think _I_ feel?!" Midna asked. She looked at the ground. "I want to go home, too."

I walked over to them and Erin caught up with me. She was covered in mud and she looked pretty mad.

"We have to leave," she said, stopping in front of Link and Midna. "The people who own the ranch are afraid that Link will try to scare all the other horses."

"But I didn't _try_ to scare that one!" Link said, picking his head up.

"Yeah, well, they don't know that," Erin replied. "Let's go."

Erin put her riding gear away and I called Jake to have his brother give us a ride home. When we got back home, Link and Midna still seemed depressed.

"What will it take to make you guys happy again?!" I asked desperately. It had taken at least a half an hour to get from the ranch to back home and the whole time I had been trying to think of something that we could do, but they just shook their heads at everything I suggested.

"I dunno," Link replied. I thought for a moment.

"Hey, you guys haven't had much to eat in the past few days, have you?" I asked.

"We don't really need to eat a lot in this realm. You know that," Midna said.

"Yeah, but maybe you guys need something to give you some energy," I suggested. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe we should go get some ice cream."

"Ice cream? What's that? Is it good?" Link asked, instantly perking up.

"Jake can tell you when he gets here. He's coming too since I can't look after _both_ of you when you're hyper. Anyways, I _do_ know that ice cream has a lot of sugar in it."

"Ooh, I like it already!" Link said, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"I don't like sugar," Midna remarked.

"That's why we're going to a café," I replied. "You can get coffee instead. How's that?"

"Well what are you waiting for?! Call Jake now!" Midna commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" I said, saluting her. She rolled her eyes and I went downstairs to get the phone.

A few minutes later Jake showed up and we walked over to the café, which was only about two blocks away. While we were walking, Jake explained to Link just how good ice cream was and by the time we got to the café Link was practically drooling with excitement.

"Link, what flavor do you want?" I asked as we looked at the ice cream.

"Everything!" Link replied.

"No, Link, you can only choose one flavor," I explained. "Man, you're already so hyper. Maybe we don't need to get ice cream after all . . ."

"Nooo! I need my ice cream! I want ice cream!" Link yelled, jumping up and down.

"Okay, we'll get your ice cream, geez!" I said as Midna put her hands on Link's shoulders to stop him from jumping. "Now I'll ask again: what flavor do you want?"

"Uh . . . Jake, what flavor do I want?" Link asked, turning to Jake.

"I don't know, dude! It's your ice cream," Jake replied. Link turned back to look at the ice cream.

"Do they have pumpkin flavor?" he asked me.

"Um, not that I know of . . ."

"What about Deku Nut flavor?"

"Uh, no."

"Cucco flavor?"

"Ew! That sounds gross! And no, they don't have that either."

"Well then what _do_ they have?!"

"Why don't you just get cookies 'n cream?" Jake suggested.

"They have cookie flavor?!" Link gasped. "I want that one!"

"Alright then, let's get our food," I said. We walked up to the counter and ordered a coffee for Midna, coffee ice cream for me, chocolate ice cream for Jake, and cookies 'n cream flavor for Link. We got our snacks and sat down at one of the tables.

"Hey Jake, can I try some of your ice cream?" Link asked as we sat down.

"Why don't you just eat your _own_?" Jake said.

"But I just want a little bite! Please?" Link whined, giving Jake puppy dog eyes. Jake sighed.

"Fine, you can have some. Just get a spoon first. I don't want your spit all over it!"

"Yay!" Link said, jumping up to go get a spoon. He ran back over and tried to scoop out a giant bite of ice cream, but Jake stopped him and made him get a smaller piece.

"Wow, that's good! Can I have some more?!" Link asked.

"No dude, get your own!" Jake said, swatting Link's hand away as he tried to scoop out another bite.

"Aw, Jake . . .," Link whined again.

"Link, stop it," Midna said. Link stuck his tongue out at her and she just rolled her eyes. Link was about to take a bite of his ice cream, but then he paused when he saw Midna drinking out of her cup.

"Hey Midna, can I try some of your coffee?" he asked, running over to stand next to her.

"You're not going to like it," Midna replied.

"Well I won't know 'till I try it, will I? Now, can I _please_ try some coffee?"

"Alright, if you really want to . . ." Midna handed her cup to Link and he took a sip. He tasted it for a second and then he made a face as if he had just eaten some bee larva.

"Ugh . . . that's completely revolting!" Link exclaimed, handing the cup back to Midna.

"Told ya you wouldn't like it," Midna said, putting the cup on the table and wrapping her hands around it.

"I don't see how you can drink that stuff," said Link. "You Twili are so weird . . ."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, uh . . . I love you?" Link said, smiling nervously.

"Nice save, dog boy," Midna replied, rolling her eyes again.

Link sat back down in his seat and started to eat his ice cream . . .

***

_Five minutes later . . ._

"WOOHOO! Hey guess what guys?! I have a new favorite food! Wheee! Ice cream, ice cream, it's so very sweet! Chocolate! COOKIES 'N CREAM!" This was Link, having finished his ice cream less then five minutes ago and just now starting to feel the effects.

"Shut up, greenie! Coffee's much better than ice cream!" Midna yelled.

"How _dare_ you?!" Link gasped. "I'll have you know that I have other clothes besides green ones!"

"Oh yeah? Name one outfit!"

"Okay, um . . . well, I can't think of one right now, but I do have one!"

"Yeah right! You look like a grasshopper in that outfit!"

"Nuh-uh! Besides, I don't even like bugs anymore, ever since I met that creepy Agitha girl . . . Remember that one time when she was all like 'I know you have bugs' and I was all like 'Whoa, back off dude" and I swear to the goddesses she growled at me! And then there was that time when- ooh, what's that?!" Link had seen one of those machines where you move a crane around and try to pick up a stuffed animal and he ran over to it.

"HEY MIDNA, WHAT'S THIS THING?!" Link yelled from across the café, making everyone turn and glare at him.

"Link, please don't yell . . .," I said wearily.

"Hey . . . hey, Midna's in here! OH GODDESSESS SHE'S STUCK! DON'T WORRY MINDA, I'LL SAVE YOU!"

"I'm right here, stupid!" Midna yelled back, walking over to Link.

"Well then it's one of your clones! Wait- Midna _clones_?! That's scary! WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME THESE THINGS?!" Link cried, shaking Midna by the shoulders.

"I don't have any clones, you cucco! It's just a doll!"

"Oh . . . I want it!"

"Why do you want a doll when you have the real thing standing right next to you?!"

"Um . . . I dunno. Now, you evil clone-doll-trapping-thing! You shall release Midna's clone doll from your foul prison!"

"Stop it Link!" I yelled as he started to shake the machine. I ran over to him and handed him fifty cents. "Here, just put the money into the slot and you can play."

"Okay!" Link put the money into the little slot and gasped when the crane moved when he pulled the lever. He positioned it over the doll with my help and let it drop. He brought it back up, only to find that the doll wasn't in the claw. It was still stuck in the mound of stuffed animals.

"No! Alex, can I have some more money?!" Link asked desperately.

"That's all the extra money I brought with me," I replied.

"Jake, do you have any money?!"

"Sorry, dude, I forgot to bring some. I already owe Alex for the ice cream . . ."

"Ugh! Hey, you got any money?" Link asked, running over to a random guy sitting in the café. He just shook his head and Link ran over to the next person. This went on until Link had asked everyone in the café. Except the cashier, that is.

"Gimme the money!" Link yelled, running up to the cashier.

"No! You can't have it!" the cashier said, not having seen Link asking everyone else in the café since she had just come back from her luck break.

"Then I'll just have to trade it off of you!" Link said, reaching into this pocket to see if he had anything to trade.

"Oh my god, he's got a gun! Everybody out!" the cashier yelled, not having heard Link properly.

"No! He doesn't have a gun!" I yelled, trying to run through the mass of people going towards the exit as the cashier took out her cell phone. She paused as I made it to the counter.

"He doesn't have a gun! See?!" I said, pulling Link's hands out of his pockets.

"What's that in his hand?!" the cashier asked, seeing Link gripping something in his right hand.

"What, this? It's just a button!" Link said, showing her the button. "Hey, you wanna trade for it?"

"No, she doesn't want to trade for it!" I said, shoving Link towards the door. "I'm sorry!" I yelled back to the cashier as we ran outside. We stopped when we saw everyone that had been in the cafe standing on the side walk, accompanied by some more people who wanted to see what all the commotion was about.

"Well fine then! I guess I'll just have to settle for one Midna!" Link said, walking over to Midna. He grabbed her head and pulled her close to him protectively. "She's mine, you hear me?! MINE!"

"Get off me!" Midna exclaimed, struggling in his grasp.

"Somebody help her!" a person from the crowd exclaimed.

"I'll save her!" Jake yelled, grabbing Midna and throwing her over his shoulder.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! HOW _DARE_ YOU TREAT ME LIKE THIS?! DID YOU FORGET WHO I AM?!" Midna screamed, pounding on Jake's shoulder.

"Calm down! I have a plan!" Jake said. Midna stopped hitting him and crossed her arms, pouting.

"Is it a cunning plan?" Link asked as we all leaned in to hear what Jake was saying.

"Um, sure . . . anyways, I'll run away with Midna and Link will act like he's chasing me and Alex will act like she's chasing Link," Jake explained.

"What is the point of this?!" Midna asked angrily.

"So we can get away from all these people!"

"Um, okay, but why are we doing it this way?" I asked.

"Because it'll be fun!" Jake said, and Link nodded in agreement.

"I don't know about this . . . hey!" Midna exclaimed as Jake started to run and she was being bounced up and down.

"Hey, get back here! _I'm_ supposed to save the princess!" Link yelled, shaking his fist at Jake. He started to chase him and I followed. We ran for a few minutes until we found Jake and Midna stopped outside my house.

"I'm sorry!" Jake yelled, cowering in fear as Midna stood over him.

"Oh, you will be!" Midna yelled, preparing to shoot an energy blast at him.

"Midna, don't!" I yelled, running over and jerking her wrists apart. She glared at me but then let out a startled yelp as Link grabbed her and threw her onto his back so she had to hold him around the neck or else she would fall.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Midna yelled as he grabbed her legs as if he was giving her a piggyback ride.

"You'd better hold on tight, spider monkey!" Link said, smiling at Midna. Then he took off full speed and ran through the door which he had apparently just opened.

"Link, you're not Edward Cullen!" I yelled as I heard him crash into something and Midna screamed. Jake and I followed them inside to find Link collapsed on the floor under a huge dent in the wall.

"Link! Are you okay?! Wake up! Link!" Midna yelled, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him.

"What happened?!" I asked, noticing the dent in the wall.

"He ran into the wall and dropped me on the floor and passed out!" Midna explained.

"He'll be okay, don't worry," I reassured her as Jake hoisted Link up so one arm was around his shoulder. "Jake, you can just take him upstairs. He can rest in my room."

Jake took Link upstairs and laid Link down on my bed. Midna came in and sat down so his head was in her lap.

"Stupid dog," she muttered, stroking his hair. Jake and I stayed there until Midna eventually fell asleep too, the coffee finally wearing off. We left them to rest, hoping that they wouldn't be so hyper when they woke up . . .


	27. Goodbye Link and Midna

**A/N: Okay, before you start reading I'd just like to say thanks to everyone who has been reading/ reviewing this story! Even if you didn't review, I'm just glad to know you liked it enough to read it to the end! Okay, enough with the mushy stuff. This chapter is one of the more serious ones for obvious reasons. Okay, without further ado, I present to you the final chapter of Link and Midna Come Alive Literally!**

**Oh, and for those of you who don't really remember who Veronica and Chelsea are, they're from cooking class in the chapter Shakespeare and Brownies. I meant to put them somewhere in the later chapters, but they sort of just dropped off the face of the Earth . . . heh heh, oops.**

**Goodbye Link and Midna**

The next day after school, Link and Midna were in my room looking at more Zelda videos online while I was in the kitchen getting a snack, when the doorbell rang. I opened it to find Chelsea standing outside holding a hand mirror.

"Hey, Chelsea. What's up?" I asked.

"Oh, I was just bringing you back that mirror I borrowed," Chelsea said, handing me the mirror.

"Thanks," I replied, examining it. I wasn't sure why, but something about it just didn't seem quite right. It was sort of old and it was completely grey. It had swirling designs on the back of it that seemed very familiar, but I just couldn't place where I'd seen them before.

"Well, I gotta go. See you at school!" Chelsea said, waving as she ran to her sister's car that was parked in the driveway. I waved back and then I shut the door. I went upstairs and opened my bedroom door to find Midna riding on Wolf Link's back and holding onto his ears instead of his fur, looking very ticked off.

"Hey guys! Stop running around!" I yelled, walking over to my dresser and putting the mirror in one of the drawers. Link, startled by my sudden outburst, tried to skid to a stop, but he only managed to run into the wall and fall over. Midna floated up off his back and shook her head.

"What happened now?" I asked.

"He called me fat again!" Midna yelled, pointing and accusing finger at Link, who shook his head and stood up.  
_I didn't call you fat personally! _Link thought angrily. _I just said that some people make you look fat in the videos! You didn't have to pull my ears!_ Link flattened his ears down and growled at Midna as if she was going to attack him again.

"You guys need to calm down," I said. "Midna, turn Link back into a human." Midna complied. "Now, no more watching Zelda videos online, alright?"

"Aw, Alex," they both whined at the same time.

"No."

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm the princess!" Midna yelled.

"And I'm the person looking after you," I replied. "Now listen to me before I send you over to stay with Jake."

"You wouldn't kick us out, would you Alex?" Link asked.

"Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't. You wanna find out?"

Link and Midna both grumbled something unintelligible as I went over and turned off my computer. I spent the rest of the afternoon listening to Link's tales of the things he did while trying to save Hyrule while Midna kept telling him to shut up because she'd already been there and didn't want to relive those experiences. I brought dinner up to my room that night and when we all were finished we got ready for bed and went to sleep.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when we were suddenly woken up by a strange sound. As soon as we sat up it stopped.

"What the heck was that?" Midna asked.

"I don't know," Link replied, scratching his head. I glanced at him when I saw a light out of the corner of my eyes.

"Link, your hand!" I said as I saw the Triforce on Link's hand glowing. He looked at it and his mouth opened in shock when he saw it glowing too. He put his hand down to get a better look and it stopped.

"Uh, why did that mark on your hand just glow?" Midna asked, leaning on Link's shoulder for a better look at his hand.

"I have no idea," Link said. He put his hand up and the mark started to glow again. He stood up and I stood up as well. He walked forward and it started to glow brighter. He stopped when we got over to my dresser. He waved his hand over it and the mark glowed brightly and then it dimmed. He waved his hand again and the same thing happened. He put his hand over the spot where it glowed the brightest and I noticed it was right over a drawer. He opened it and pulled out the mirror the Chelsea had given back to me that afternoon. Midna gasped slightly as we noticed the same designs that were on the Twilight Mirror appear on the mirror's surface.

"What are those designs?" Link asked looking at them closely.

"Those . . . those are from the Twilight Mirror!" Midna exclaimed, grabbing the mirror out of Link's hands. She closed her eyes as she held it and it looked like she was concentrating on something.

"Midna?" I said.

"Link, this thing . . . I think it can take us home!" Midna said, opening her eyes and smiling.

"Really?" Link asked eagerly. "Are you sure?"

"I just have this feeling that if I try to warp back to Hyrule using this, we'll actually be able to get there," Midna explained.

"We can finally go back and save Zelda!" Link said happily, taking Midna's hands in his own.

"And don't forget about defeating Zant and getting my throne back!" Midna added. They smiled happily at eachother before Midna glanced over Link's shoulder and her eyes met mine. Her face fell as she looked at me.

"Oh, but . . . we'll have to leave Alex and everyone else back in this realm," Midna pointed out, and Link turned to look at me.

"It's okay," I said. "I'm glad you guys found a way to get home. I mean, that's what you've been trying to do ever since you got here, right?" Midna smiled sadly at me.

"Let's stay until tomorrow," Midna suggested turning to Link. "That way we can say goodbye to everyone before we leave."

"Alright, sounds like a plan," Link said, smiling at Midna. They put the mirror back on the dresser and we went back to bed. We didn't get much sleep, however, seeing as how Link and Midna were so excited about finally being able to get back and finish their quest and I was thinking about how life would be without them. I'd gotten so used to them being around all the time, I wasn't sure what I would do when they were gone.

* * *

The next morning we got ready for school a little slower than usual, trying to savor every moment of our routine. Midna and Link both wore the same outfits that they wore on their first day of school. We went out to the bus stop and I remembered how Link had thought the bus was a monster. We got on and sat down, Midna and Link looking at the floor dejectedly. Jake got on next and immediately picked up on our mood.

"Why do you all look so depressed?" Jake asked, sitting next to me. "We're just going to school."

"It's not that, Jake," Midna said sadly.

"Man, you even _sound_ depressed," Jake pointed out.

"Jake, stop joking around," I said. "Link and Midna are leaving." Jake sat there for a moment, deciding whether to believe me or not.

"You mean you guys found a way to get back to Hyrule?" he asked, and Midna and Link nodded. "Well that's great!"

"We'll probably never see you again," Link said, looking up at Jake sadly.

"Oh. I guess . . . I guess I never thought about it that way. So, this is the last day we'll ever spend together?" Link and Midna nodded again. Jake frowned and then his head snapped up and he smiled. "Well then, let's make this your best day ever!" They smiled at him.

"Thanks, Jake," Midna said, resting her head on Link's shoulder. Link took her hands in his and held them in her lap. Just then the bus stopped again and Serena and Erin got on.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Serena asked as they sat down.

"Link and Midna are going back to Hyrule," I explained.

"Seriously?!" Erin asked. "You know how to get back?"

"Yeah," Midna sighed, and Link squeezed her hands reassuringly.

"Then why do you look so sad?" Serena asked.

"Because this is the last time you'll ever see us," Link replied.

"That's why we're going to make this their best day ever," Jake said.

"Jake, you sound like Spongebob," Serena said.

"Oh yeah, no more Spongebob," Link remarked, looking down.

"Thank the Goddesses," Midna muttered, and then she smiled as Link glared at her.

"See, you guys are already starting to act like yourselves again," Jake said. "Just try to forget about your, uh . . . 'little trip.'" They nodded once again and we spent the rest of the bus ride in silence.

When we got to school our classes seemed like they weren't long enough. Lunch time came too soon.

"You're leaving?!" Veronica asked after Link had told everyone at the table the news.

"Yeah, my parents came back from their trip overseas and we're going back to live with them again," Midna explained.

"When are you leaving?" Veronica asked.

"Today, after school," Link replied.

"But, that means we won't get to see you tomorrow! Or the next day! Or the day after that!" Chelsea said, actually looking sad for once.

"Sorry, as much as we'd like to stay, we really have to get back," Midna said.

"That's so sad!" Chelsea remarked. She nudged Veronica with her elbow when her twin didn't say anything.

"What?! Oh, well, I guess we'll all sort of miss you," Veronica said, rolling her eyes.

"We'll miss you guys, too," Midna said, smiling. We all spent the rest of lunch reminiscing about all the fun times we had in school. The bell rang and we went off to our next class. It seemed that the rest of the school day passed in a blur, and all too soon the bell signaling the end of school rang. Link and Midna said goodbye to everyone one last time before getting on the bus. They rode away from the school for the last time and when it was our stop, they said goodbye to Serena and Erin again before we got off with Jake. The doors closed and they waved as Erin and Serena drove out of sight. Then it was only Jake and I left.

"Well, buddy, I guess this is the last time we'll see eachother," Jake said, walking over and patting Link on the back.

"Aw, Jake!" Link cried, throwing his arms around Jakes shoulders and starting to bawl.

"O-okay, dude, you can let go now," Jake said, awkwardly patting Link on the back. "You can let go now . . . aw, what the hell! I'll miss you too, Link!" Jake hugged Link back and Midna and I just stood there, watching them. Eventually they broke their embrace and Jake turned to Midna.

"Why Jake, are you crying?" Midna asked, smiling slightly.

"What?! N-no! I just -sniff- I got something in my eye! In both eyes! At the same time!" Jake said, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Uh-huh. Come here," Midna said, spreading her arms out and Jake went over and hugged her.

"Bye Jake," Midna said.

"Bye Midna," Jake said, letting her go. He gave one last smile to Link and Midna before turning and walking back towards his house.

"See ya!" Jake yelled, just before going around the corner. We just stood there for a moment before turning and walking into my house. I turned on the TV and started up the game while Link went to get his stuff on.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," I said after Link had gotten his tunic, sword, and shield and Midna had turned back into an imp.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Midna said. She floated over and hugged me.

"Hey, I want a hug, too!" Link yelled, running over and hugging us both very tightly.

"Ugh . . . Link, you're crushing my spine!" I said.

"Not to mention mine!" Midna added.

"Oops. Sorry!" Link said, letting us go.

"No problem," I said, trying to get my breath back after having it squeezed out of my lungs.

"Well, goodbye," Midna said as she floated over to stand next to Link, who had picked up the mirror.

"Bye," I said as Link thought of Hyrule Field and it appeared on the mirror's surface.

Link waved as Midna started to warp them there. They dissolved into black squares which then floated up into the ceiling and disappeared. I gasped as the mirror fell to the floor and shattered as soon as Link's hand disappeared. I looked at the TV screen as the Hyrule Field music started to play. I saw Midna and Wolf Link appear on the screen. I picked up the remote and tried to make them move, smiling when the controls worked.

As I was standing there trying to remember where they had to go next, Midna turned to look back at the camera just like she always did when you left Link standing there. The only difference was that Link turned to look at the camera as well. Midna smiled and waved at the camera while Link's mouth turned up in a wolf grin. I smiled and waved back, not knowing if they could see me or not. They turned back around and Midna yawned as they waited for me to make them do something. I remembered what they had to do and started to play.

* * *

_Three days later . . ._

Link, Midna, and Zelda were standing in the Mirror Chamber next to the Twilight Mirror. I had been playing the game pretty much whenever I had free time and I had finally made it to the end. Link and Midna had never made any other sign that they knew I was there or that they knew they were in a game since the day when they went back. The scene zoomed in on Midna, now returned to her true from.

"Well . . . I guess this is farewell, huh? Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know," Midna said. She looked at Link. "But . . . Never forget there's another word bound to this one."

The camera turned to Zelda.

"Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin . . .," the Princess of Hyrule said. "One cannot exist without the other. I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world . . . They left it because it was their design that we should meet." She turned to look at Midna. "Yes . . . That is what I believe." Midna smiled at her.

"Zelda . . . You're words are kind and your heart is true. If all in Hyrule are like you . . . Then maybe you'll do alright," Midna said. "Thank you." She turned to the camera. "And thank you, Alex. If it wasn't for the time I've spent in your realm, which made this journey longer than it surely would have ever been, I would have never realized how much I needed to be with Link." She smiled and turned to Link again. "Well, the princess spoke truly: as long as the mirror's around, we could meet again . . ."

A tear started to fall down Midna's cheek.

"Link . . . I . . ." She brought her hand up as if to wipe the tear away and brush it forward, then she dropped her hand and let the tear fall to the ground.

"See you later." She turned and stepped into the portal. Link smiled at her and she smiled back as she dissolved into squares and went back into her realm. The scene zoomed out, leaving Link and Zelda standing next to the whole, not even cracked, Twilight Mirror.

I just sat there, shocked, realizing that Midna had somehow found a way to override the programming in the game. I saved the game and watched the end credits play. I turned off the console when the credits were over to go tell Jake what had just happened.

I never deleted that game again.


End file.
